Reality
by Spin Shot
Summary: Reality can harsh, it could also be strange, it could be good, it could be bad, happy, and sad. It can even be viewed at different angles by different people, it can even be manipulated by certain people... [Chapter One has been rewritten]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

* * *

 **\- oOo -**

* * *

 **Metropolis, Suicide Slum - May 12 09:05 EDT, 2005**

A small elven year old boy walked through the streets of Southside known as Suicide Slum, due to horrible conditions compared to the rest of Metropolis. The various rundown buildings to high crime rates compared to the rest of the city left many had given up hope within the poverty stricken area going as far as too believe not even Superman could help them. However Naruto, the boy who walked undeterred in the dangerous neighborhood, he kicked a can in boredom he had just committed several pranks earlier today but it didn't satisfied him. He looked around to see a couple of unsavory individuals hanging on a corner. During his short life here he learned who they were.

 _'Gangbangers.'_ He thought as he strolled passed them, not sparing the group a another glance. He rubbed his head, the wind brushed against his tan shorts and plain white shirt. _'Why is it like this?'_ He wondered looking up into the night sky. Why is like this? Why did people suffer like this? Why couldn't he do anything about it? It seemed like every day someone was either robbed, beat up, or murdered sometimes all three. And here he was alone, an orphan the worst neighborhood a kid could be in. Even with all of that, it didn't stop him from trying to brighten up the place. How?

By pranks of course! Nothing's gonna keep the infamous Uzumaki Naruto down! But first some ramen, he ran to his make shift home, that he dubbed his secret lair due to its location of being underground. He found the strange place years ago and claimed it as his own. To get to the place he had to cut across the basketball court where the kids would usually play during this time. A couple of minutes later Naruto was walking across the basketball court he started to hum to himself as he walked around the kids playing. But suddenly he felt his body go num and hsi vision darken as the sound of screaming and gunfire rang out. He felt his body go cold and a warm fluid drain from his stomach and chest, before blacking out.

* * *

 **Metropolis - July 4, 10:00 EDT, 2010**

Downtown Metropolis was under attack by a frightening enity. His hulking form ripped his clothes that hung on his frame, along with his decaying grey skin and short grey and white hair on his head. The monster known as Solomon Grundy chanted eerily over and over as he shredded another police car in his wake. The police tried desperately to stop his rampage but to no avail as the gunfire was useless on the deadman. He grabbed another police cruiser from the ground and brought up to crush one of the near by officers. Only for a red streak to zip by and save the men before the car crashed down. "Superman!" People cheered as the Man of Steel made himself known.

"Get the people away from the area while I'll keep Grundy busy." He said while putting both of the officers on the ground who wasted no time in clearing the people away from the area. Superman brought his attention to the deadman and didn't give him the first move. He hit Grundy twice before the monster grabbed Superman and flung him away into a police car. "Grundy smash blue man!" He roared as he charged Kal. But before he could reach Supes he fell into a hole in the ground, Superman who was back up was confused until he realized that the hole Grundy fell through was familiar.

"Hey Supes!" A cheerful and loud voice cut Kal from his thoughts. A teenaged boy about 5'5 wearing a black jacket zipped mid way up showing off an orange shirt underneath, and a orange swirl on his back. He also wore black pants with a wide orange streak going down the sides. And a black pouch strapped behind him on his belt. At his knees and feet were military grade knee pads and boots, said boots were completely orange underneath. His face was concealed partially by a black mask. He waved a black gloved hand at him showing the other side much like his boots were orange with the exception of a black swirl.

"Captain Uzu I almost didn't recongize you in that new costume of yours. It's good to see that you're still in Metropolis." Superman answered recognizing the boy who showed up. He gave a chuckled and a nod. "So I assume the black hole in the ground is your doing." He questioned. "Mmhmm, I figured I try an help you an all so I came." He answered honestly.

"And where is Grundy?" Uzu pointed up as a large hulking figure crashed into the ground. "...okay, well we need to keep Grundy from away from people. You have any of those special tricks to help?" Uzu laughed excitedly and disappeared in a flash orange, black, and blonde colors. Grundy's body, which had cartoonishly flattened against the concrete, was peeled off by Uzu and snapped his body back to his original size. "There, there big guy let me help you, you got a little dust right here." He started to dust of Grundy's shoulder with a brush from his...pouch? Shaking himself from his daze Grundy roared bringing up both his large fist to strike down Uzu. Supes was about to intervene before before Uzu cut him off.

"Wait! Before you do that, I have a present for you~" His voice rung in merry as he began rummaging behind his back. Grundy grew curious and tried to peak on the blonde. "Ah, ah, ah, no peeking~" He reprimanded the deadman. "Oh...Grundy apologizes." The Man of Steel was shocked to say the least, did he just-"Found it~" Uzu turned back to Grundy holding something behind his back. "Now close your eyes big guy." He eye smiled brimming with innocence. Grundy curious at the present closed his eyes. "Lift your chin up just a tiny bit~" Grundy lifted his chin up for a clear view, missing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 _ **WHAM!**_

A large red wham popped up as Uzu nailed Grundy under the chin with a baseball bat that sent the deadman into the sky at insurmountable speeds before disappearing in a twinkle of light. Uzu laughed as he slung the bat, which the end up was broken off and just hanging by stripes of wood, and another hand over his eyes to shield the sun. "Seems like a home run to me, what you think Supes?"

"I think you need to tell me what you just did." He walked to blonde who was couple of feet shorter than him. "I sent to guy into outer space, he's a zombie right? So he'll live." He casually explained as he put away the bat. "While your methods were...unorthodox I have to say that it got the job done, nice work son." He gave charming smile which Uzu replied shaking the man. "Does that mean you'll let me join the Justice League?!" Stars appeared in his eyes as kept shaking the poor hero. "Captain, how many times have you asked me that question?" He answered unaffected by Uz shaking him, he stopped and begun to think. "One hundred and twenty seven times."

"And how many times have I said no?"

"One hundred and twenty seven times." He answered completely up to date with how many times he has been denied. "To the point I'm trying to make is that you're too young to try and join the League, you should be in school, maybe in a couple of years." He put a hand on Uzu's shoulder. "But I've helped you so much since I started doing this, don't you think you could at least make an exception?" He pleaded. A smile was brought across Superman's face as he gained a thought. "Actually I have a way for you to gain some experience before then."

"Ooh what is it?" He jumped excitedly.

* * *

 **Washington, D.C., Hall of Justice - July 4, 12:00 EDT**

A crowd of people gathered in front of the infamous Hall of Justice as the eight heroes walked to the front doors. They snapped picture after picture and murmured amongst themselves.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy. Duh."

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked the eager Speedy. "Born that way." He answered smiling at the thought of joining the league today. "I glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time-"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy interjected at the word he despised. "Sorry first time the hall, I'm little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin wondered as they drew closer to the entrance. "Look its Superman! And Captain Uzu!" A cry from the crowd garnered thier attention. They saw a man wearing blue and red costume fly down in front of the entrance along with a blonde haired teen. "Aww no fair you knew were we going! That's not a fair race." He whined.

"Maybe next time you won't challenge someone to a race unless you know where the finish line is." He answered back. "Hehehe good point." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Superman." Aquaman greeted as Supes greeted back. "Who is that with you?" He asked gazing at the young teen who waved at him. "This is Uzu, as the locals call him, Captain Uzu, he's the one who has been helping me in Metropolis for the past year so I felt like it was time to bring him in." He smiled while introducing Uzu. "Supes has told me so much about you guys! Like how Batman broods alot and- _mumph!"_ Superman had stopped his ramblings by securing his hand over his mouth. "Hehehe kids right? Always rambling on and what not." He laughed off trying his best to ignore Batman's glare while leading Uzu away with his hand still on mouth. "Lets tour the inner sanctum shall we?"

* * *

After getting a brief tour the heroes stopped in the library where Uzu and the others sat down, except Speedy. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day along with Grundy. We shouldn't be long." Batman spoke with the others before a device from the ceiling in front of the door marked off for League members only begun to scan them.

 _'Recognized: Superman, 0-1; Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6."_

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy protested. "It's the first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman reassured him, Speedy however wasn't buying in to the King's words. "Oh really?" He became sarcastic as he spoke, he then pointed to the glass above the book shelves. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow tried to console him. "You need to be patient." Roy snarled before continuing. "What I need is respect." Turning around and looking at the others."They're treating us like kids," He continued. "Worse...like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." He hoped to garner the others to his cause but only received silence as an answer. "You're kidding?" He broke the awkward silence. "You're playing their game? Why? Today was suppose to be the day, step one to become full-fledged members of the League."

"Well Supes said I needed some experience before joining so he brought me here." Uzu answered with a chuckle. "I never knew about the steps to becoming a member heheh!" He laughed while putting both hands behind his head. Speedy glared at the others to gain an answer, KF was the first to speak.

"Well...sure." KF answered with uncertainty in his voice. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ." He countered, shocking the all with exception of Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. "I bet that they didn't tell you that the hall is just a front for the tourists...and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to thier real HQ...an orbiting satellite in space called the called the Watchtower."

"Eeh? That's so cool _ttebayo!_ I wanna see it now!" Uzu looked over to Superman, 'who gave him we'll talk later look.'

Batman glared at the embarrassed Green Arrow, no doubt from telling Speedy about their secret HQ, "I know I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception?" His statement came off as question if anything. But Batman just glared harder at the archer. "Or not." His fell in defeat as he face his sidekick.

"You're not helping your case here son." The king of Atlantis stepped forward in attempt to calm the situation. "Stand down or-"Or what?" Speedy asked getting more annoyed. "You'll send me to my room? I'm not your son, I'm not even his!" He snapped causing the elder archer to flinch slightly. "I thought I was partner not anymore..." He threw his yellow cap to the ground and begun to leave. "I guess they were right." He gave one last glance before he left the room to the sidekicks. "You're not ready." As soon as he left an alarm went off before Wonder Woman showed up on the large monitor. "Wonder Woman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus, a small fire on the building."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" A another alarm cut off the dark knight as another member of the JL popped up on the monitor."Zatara to Justice League! The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot the sun. Requesting full League response."Wonder Woman?" Batman asked. "As I said before it's small fire. The local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." He pressed a button on the keyboard underneath the large monitor. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates Batman out." He finished before he and the other adult members began to leave. "Stay put." He said to the sidekicks of the room. "What? But why?" Robin protested. "Yeah why?" Uzu helped the boy wonder. "This is a League mission." Aquaman stated.

"You're not trained-"Since when?" KF cutting off the fastest man alive. "Eh? But I helped you this morning Supes! I took out Grundy and everything! I mean how much trouble can Wantan-"Wotan"-Wotan be?" He asked as Robin helped correct him. "This constitute as a bigger threat than Grundy. And like Aquaman said this is a League mission." He assured his partner. "Time out! You took out Grundy? Solomon Grundy? A grey dude who chants his name alot?" KF asked in surprise. "Well...yeah, is that surprising?" Uzu tilted his head In confusion. "That guy is suppose to be as strong as Superman!"

"Well he's in space now." He answered simply. Batman glared again at Superman who was a bit embarrassed. "I'll explain on the way there." He answered. "Anyway for now you all stay put." He emphasized the last words excessively while giving each a glare before leaving along with the other adults. "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked the Green alien who answered with a brisk. "Indeed." Before they too left.

"When we're ready? How are supposed to know when we're ready when treat us like-like- _sidekicks!_ " He let frustrated yell off at being treated as a step below his own uncle. Aqualad looked down in a depressed state. The dark skinned Atlantean continued on. "My mentor," he muttered in a saddened tone of voice. "My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" Kid Flash snapped bringing himself around to look at the aprentice of Aquaman. "They don't even trust us with the basics. I mean didn't They've even tell us about thier secret HQ- _in space_!"

"What else aren't they telling us about?" Aqualad asked as he looked around at the other sidekicks.

"I've a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked, it became painfully obvious that Batman along with the others didn't trust them to become full members of the League.

"Then why don't you?" Uzu broke the others from their thoughts. "The door's right there." He pointed out. "I just know that I didn't come all this way and fought along side my mentor for almost every day of this past year just to quit now. And there's something that Captain Uzu is not! And that is a quitter!" He declared shocking the three making them rethink the situation. "Then what do we do? Just sit here and wait like good little sidekicks?" KF asked sarcastically. Uzu shook his head, "No, I say what is Project Cadmus?" He answered, before Robin smirked. "I see...let me go and find out more about Project Cadmus." He said as he began to attempt to gain information on Cadmus, with Uzu behind him.

"What's Project Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked in confusion as Robin typed away. Aqualad was in the same boat as Kid Flash, not knowing what the two were up to. They both shrugged thier shoulders as they walked over to the monitor with Robin and Uzu. Robin tried to search in the League's bank of information but was denied access. Robin just chuckled softly. "Oh really now?" and hacked the computer Systems just by using the keys on the keyboard. "Dude, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked in surprised.

"It's the same system of the Bat cave," the thirteen year old explained and as KF just nodded dumbly, it made sense obviously when knew who his mentor is. "And-there." The screen went green and showed a picture of a building along with files of information, no doubt collected from the Bat. "Cadmus-Genetic's lab right here in Washington, D.C. That's all there is," Robin said looking back to Kid Flash, Aqualad and Uzu.

"I see, well we can go to check out the place," Kid Flash proposed, a smile growing on as he nudged Uzu finally catching on to his idea. "I see-solve their case before they do." Aqualad caught on as well. Robin and Uzu nodded in agreement, "Poetic justice." He said with a smile. "Hey they're all about justice." Robin answered. "Yeah let's go as a team! Think about how fun it would be!" Uzu eye smiled, as KF quickly agreed along with Robin. Aqualad seemed uncertain until a quick puppy dog eye treatment from Uzu convinced him otherwise.

"Well I figured since we're going in as a kick ass team, I think we should have some inspirational music to play us other there." Uzu suggested. "Before pulling out a boom box from his back pocket...weird. "I don't know-"Bah don't worry about it, I mean what could go wrong?" He smiled cheerfully.

* * *

 **Washington, D.C., Cadmus Labs - 14:00 EDT**

Deep within the Cadmus labs Mark Desmond head of Cadmus's genetic labs sat within his lab working on Project Blockbuster. He sat while inserting a pinkish liquid into the test tube filled with water and a blue crystal. The crystal desinergrated while the water turned into a glowing blue. He smirked at a another success but his smirk left his face when he heard a beeping noise from the door. The door slide open simultaneously to reveal a tall man wearing a dark blue jump suit with a golden helmet, shoulder and wrist pads. Along with a strange looking creature on his shoulder.

"Dr. Desmond."

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" Desmond said, obviously annoyed by the mans appearence, not even sparing him a look. He just took to admiring his newest success before putting it within a freezer with the other tubes.

"A G-gnome on sub-level twenty-six reports four intruders." He answered. Desmond groaned while looking through his microscope. "Ohh. Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" Looking at Guardian who had both his hands at his hips.

"No." He answered with a slight narrowing at the eyes. "Then the G-gnome's confused whatever might occur in our Faux lab above ground, the real Cadums is the most secure facility in D.C." Waving off his wild claim. "My job to keep it that way." Getting annoyed by Guardian's presence within his lab he devised a way to keep him occupied. "Fine. Take a squad." Guardian gave a quit bow before departing only to be stopped by Dubbilex a tall slender man with blue skin, and horns atop his head, fin like ears, and two long pieces of flesh coming down from his cheeks. "Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-gnome behind? If violence should occur..." His monotone like voice trailing off.

"The little guy would only be in my way." He gave a look to the G-gnome and back to Dubbilex. "No. The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." Desmond said sternly while scratching under a near by G-gnome's chin before it gave a purr and a hiss with its horns glowing red and white. The other G-gnome's horn who was still sitting on Guardian's left shoulder did the same.

"I need my G-gnome with me at all times." He stared off into the distance in tone that suggests that his words were not his own. He bowed once again before leaving with Dubbilex following close behind.

* * *

A metal door was unlocked and opened with Uzu, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash standing in front of it to see what's on the other side.

"Ok I'm officially whelmed." Was Robin's response to the sight behind the door. A large room filled with blue containers with creatures inside accompanied with streaks of electricity. Kid Flash walked in ahead of the others looking at the containers in awe.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadums isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these things." He concluded to Aqualad. "Must be what they're bred for."

"This is weird. Look at all of this..." Uzu walked over to the containers to look at the strange creatures. "What could be using these guys for?" He wondered.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by showing dragons' teeth into the earth." Aqualad also concluded. "This Cadmus also creates life too." Robin walked over to a computer, gesturing the others to come other. "Lets find out why." The boy wonder began to hack into the computer. "They call them Genomorphs, look at the stats on these things, Super strength, telephathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!" Shocked by the discovery of such creatures. "Why would they need creatures with those types of powers?"

"They're engineering an army most likely, but for who?" KF wondered. "Wait there's something else. 'Project Kr',its too encrypted I can't-"Don't move!" The four turned to the direction of the voice to see Guardian along with a team of G-gnomes run into the room. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and...Captain Uzu?" He said stunned by the true identity of the intruders more so by the last one. "Hey Guardian." Uzu waved cheerfully at Guardian who gave semi-awkward wave back. "I see you're a bit well known." Aqualad said to Uzu who laughed while turning a little red in the face.

"At least he got your name right KF." Robin smirked while trying to download the encrypted codes. "Wait I know you. You're Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said after fully recognizing the man before him. He became shocked that a hero was working willingly along with illegal activities. "I do my best."

"Then what are doing here?" KF asked. "I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure thIs out." He tried to reason with the bunch in a peaceful way. "You think the League will approve of you breeding weapons!?" KF angerd by his actions of being involved in this mess. "Weapons? What are you- _" Hiss-_ The horns of the G-gnome began to glow once more.

"What have I - -What have I- - ugh, my head." He laid a hand on his head clutching both of his eyes shut. "Take them down hard!" He ordered out. "No mercy!" The G-gnomes charged the three boys with intent to bring each down. Robin threw a smoke pellet into the ground causing a plum of smoke to spew out. The g-gnomes attacked the smoke only to find a black object that eerily similar bowlingball with a string attached to it that slowly burned down to the object. Guardian came into the smoke to see the g-gnomes looking at the object. He see enough cartoons to know what this was. "Oh no-"

 ** _KaBoom!_**

* * *

The explosion was heard from the elevator door in which Robin was currently trying to hack open. "You think they're going to be okay? I mean Guardian anyway, I know he's working with Cadmus but I don't want to kill him." KF asked in blatant concern. "Of course that bomb dosen't have enough power to kill anyone." Uzu answered. "See?" He pointed to uncoming blackened g-gnomes who looked _pissed!_ "What I tell ya?" He smiled. "Thank you Uzu but I think you succeeded in pissing them off." Aqualad said.

"Rob, I don't mean to hurry you but could you open up that door already!?" KF started in a calm tone before raising it. "Yelling isn't goin help our situation." Aqualad said to KF just before the door opened, each teen filed in before shut as the Genomorphs closed in. "This is fun, such a rush!" Uzu laughed. "I don't see how almost getting killed is a rush! And speaking of which why do people call you Captain?" KF asked. "Because Lois Lane suggested it, she said it would sound more heroic when she interviewed me for the first time." He answered getting another surprised look from KF. "The lady from the daily planet?" He asked getting a nod from Uzu. "No wonder you're so famous." He sighed as the door dinged. "Wait a minute why are we on sub-level fifty-two? This is down we should go up, up is put." KF asked a bit angrily. "Sub-level fifty-two hello, Project Kr, ring any bells? This is where they're keeping it." Robin answered as the door opened.

"This is out of control-maybe-maybe we should contact the league." Aqualad suggested before snapping his head at Uzu's disappearance. "Where's-"You guys coming or not?" He asked lazily walking through the red level. Robin ran behind the teen to catch up, "Well we are already here." KF reasoned to the water breather who just sighed.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked the blonde teen. "Hehehe I was hoping you'd tell me." He laughed sheepishly. "Well it's either bizarre looking hallway number one or bizarre looking hallway number two." He laid out the limited options for them. "Halt!" A slender grey man in a white shirt and pants. He telekinetically threw two drums that exploded behind them. Robin retaliated with a bird-a-rang which was stopped inches from Dubbilex's face. The boys ran down a hallway, KF being the fastest got ahead of the group and ran into a lady walking out of a large room. Seeing the approaching trio KF blocked the door long enough for the three to get inside with him.

"I disabled the door we're safe." Robin stated out. "We're trapped." Aqualad replied. "Whoa hey guys check this out." Uzu pressed a button, to reveal Project Kr.

* * *

He made his way across the level to see Guardian and another worker along with some G-gnomes in front of the door. "They're still in there with the weapon?"

"We can't get the door open." Guardian answered.

"Use your telekinesis!" Desmond shouted to Dubbilex. "I've tried to no avail." He answered calmy.

"Useless! This is a debacle, get some G-trolls to muscle the door open." He ordered while walking over to Guardian. "Already on their way."

"You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave." He said to Guardian. "Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids. You don't won't to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." He warned the doctor. "Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors believe me." He gave a look to the G-gnome still atop Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-gnomes inside Kr."

 _Hiss._

* * *

 _Hiss._ Within the walls of room, the four contemplated thier options as they stood between a rock and a hard place, in front of the pod that held Superman's clone.

"This is wrong." KF said. "We can't just leave him here." Robin voiced his thoughts. Aqualad thought momentarily before deciding on what to do. "Set him free do it." Robin began hacking into the pod's security system. Soon after a puff of smoke was released and the pod was opened to free the clone. The clone cracked his knuckles and opened his eyes. Then without warning he blitzed Aqualad throwing him to ground. He began to punch the down sidekick repeatedly, Uzu, KF and Robin ran up behind the clone to sudue him. "Hang on Supey." "We're on your side!" "Stop punching the guy!" The three tried to reason with the clone but with no success as he nailed KF launching him across the room KOing him. "I don't want to do this!" Robin struggled to hold his grip on the Kryptonian before grabbing a device from his hip and plunging into the clones mouth releasing a gas into his occupied mouth.

Aqualad took the opportunity to kick him in the gut pushing him through the control panel. The clone got up coughing and was struck in chest by Robin's taser. The electricity surged through the cables and into the clone. This did little as he gripped the cables and yanked it foward along with the boy wonder. Catching him by the throat he threw Robin to the ground harshly and put a foot on his chest to pin him. "Robin!" Uzu screamed out. Before forming an anvil out of his own hand and knocking the clone back, before he charged again this time Aqualad rushed in using his Water-Bearers to form a hammer knocking the clone back to open pod. "I wonder if we can make a game out of this?" Uzu wondered. "Now is not the time!" Aqualad tried to awake Robin but only received groaning as a answer. Seeing the clone back to his feet Aqualad got up and put a hand out to him. "Stop we're trying to help you."

Ignoring the words of Aqualad the clone rushed him again, only to be side stepped and tackled into a wall. He looked up and caught the fist of Aqualad and kicked the teen backwards. And once again rushed him. The two traded blows before the clone was put into a submission hold and shocked by electricity coming off of his opponent. He gave a shout of pain before jumping upwards smashing Aqualad into the ceiling freeing himself upon the second impact. After KOing the third teen he looked to Uzu who was tending to KF. "Guess you ain't listening to reason eh?" He charged Uzu before forming a cartoonish brick wall in front of him. This did nothing as the clone smashed through it effortlessly but saw nothing on the otherside. "Looking for me?" He felt someone tapping on his shoulder, no doubt who. "I wanted to end this peacefully since we're trying to save you. But since you won't listen to reason I'll bet you'll listen to this~" Uzu pointed his middle and index finger at Superboy's chest before curling it in a fist and knocking the air from Superboy's body.

Superboy coughed as he spat up saliva falling to his knees, he looked up to Uzu who standing over him,"Don't worry I'll show you the way to freedom but first! I need you to look at this box." Uzu set a box underneath his head for the clone to look down. The box started to sing a wonderful soothing song, it was like a lullaby sung to child at night as its soft melody-

 _ **Wham!**_

That was cut abruptly as a red boxing glove sprung from the box and knocked Superboy out cold. "Sorry about that I'm a bit impatient." He laughed embarrassed at his own impatience. "Now too buy me some time." He looked at the metal door.

* * *

Superboy awoke to find himself tied up in a wooden chair and unable to free himself, what is with this rope? Why is it so strong!?

"Ugh my head..." KF groaned as he got up rubbing his aching head. "What happened...?" Aqualad asked, he too awoke from his unconscious state. "Uugh...I feel heavy." Robin was the last one to get up. "Oh good you're all awake," Uzu's voice sounded off as he nailed another wooden plank into the metal door. "How long have we been out!" Robin asked. "Hmmm, about a couple of hours give or take." KF's eyes widened. "What!?" But-but-I-" Next thing he knew Uzu was by his side with a paper bag at his mouth. "It's okay, it's okay breath in and out, everything is going to be okay..." He helped KF who seemed to calm down slightly. "What have you been doing while we were unconscious?" Aqualad questioned and was answered by Uzu pointing at the door. He looked at saw multiple wooden planks and nails around the door and angerd yells on the otherside. "Yeah they've been yelling for a couple of hours now. Hehehe but little do they know my stuff from my bag is alot stronger than people give it credit for." He laughed proudly. Robin shook his head in a soft chuckle before looking at the clone. "Now what do we do with you-er-what is your name?" Uzu asked sheepishly.

"I am a the Superboy, a Genomorph a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish...to destroy him should he turn from the light." The now named Superboy explained the four teens in front of him who grew surprised. "Okay I knew you're Supes clone an all, but wow." KF stated. Aqualad spoke next, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" He exclaimed angrily. "It is my home!" Not liking the fact that his home was being insulted, what do they know!? He rocked back in forth in the wooden chair almost making it break but it did not give. What is this stuff made out of!?

Robin stepped up next,"Your home is a test tube, we can show you the sun." Robin reasoned. "Pretty sure its after midnight by now, but we can show you the moon." KF interjected. "We can not only show up but introduce you to Superman." Aqualad reasoned with the clone who he genuinely looked curious at the prospect of meeting the original. "Really?" He asked in a hopeful look. "Yeah of course we can! Just look a good ole' Captain Uzu here, he is actually a student of the Man of Steel himself." He wrapped an arm around Uzu who eye smiled. Superboy looked down and thought about the offer. Should he leave or should he stay? "I want to see Superman, I want leave Cadmus.." He answered all of teens smiled at his decision.

"Now we need a plan to escape," Aqualad stated seriously, "Say no more laddy-boy! I have a plan of attack!" Uzu answered. "You do?" Aqualad asked somewhat regretting that he ask. As Naruto suddenly reached in his bag and pulled out a white board from his bag along with a military helmet and stick.

"We are off to war! Beyond that door lies the enemy-now I want each and every one of you ready for combat!" Uzu paced back and forth in front of a white board with crudely drawn pictures on it, speaking in a stereotypical military accent. "The enemy are these Genomorphs they are armed, they are deadly and they are really pissed odd for a thing I did earlier." He pointed a collapsible stick at another terribly drawn picture. The group was surprised not at the white board thing but at the fact that there was nine small creatures that appeared out of thun air. Each sat and listen intently at Uzu's plan.

The First had one tail and was tan with black markings, the Second looked like it was covered in blue fire and looked like a cat with two tails. The Third looked like a turtle in way, with three tails, the Fourth could be made out as an ape with four tails and red as magma. The Fifth, and the weirdest one by far was this one, looked like a mix between a dolphin and a horse, also being pearl white with five tails. The Sixth one was weird slug-thing with six tails, not as weird as the last one but still pretty weird. The Seventh one with seven tails-er six wings and a tail, looked like a cross between a beetle and a knight. The Eighth was an brown ox like creature with two arms and eight tentacles, and finally the last the Ninth one was the only semi looking normal one, a bunny eared fox with human like hands and nine tails. Each listened carefully to Uzu's word as he begun to go over his plan, which was a real shitty one at that.

"Now you I don't any bodies tonight, down foes groaning in pain yes, but killing no." He ordered as a blue paw was raised. "Yes Matatabi." The now named blue fire cat began to speak. **"So you don't want us kill the g-gnomes either?"** Matatabi spoke in a feminine voice indicating that she most likely a female. "Mmmm, no if what Robin said is true then we shouldn't kill them, you beat them up though, like alot." He answered Matatabi who nodded in understanding. "Also be sure to have fun out there, just because we're in a life and death situation dosen't mean we can't have fun! Now before we leave I want a role call!" He yelled to small creatures.

 **Shukaku!**

 **Matatabi!**

 **Isobu!**

 **Son Gokū!**

 **Kokuō!**

 **Saiken!**

 **Chōmei** **!**

 **Gyūki** **!**

 **Kurama!**

* * *

Desmond was having an off day, strike that, he waw having a terrible day! First, four intruders break into Cadmus, _sidekicks_ no less, and disrupt his order to the labs. Second, they find Project Kr and are doing god knows what to him in threre. Three! he loses his telepathic link to Project Kr. Four! The damn door won't open in the slightest bit, seriously what was blocking it!? The g-trolls couldn't even get it open. And lastly the Cadmus board of directors...oh boy...they called him in earlier and they weren't happy. Desmond had to resolve this issue and quick, so on his way back down he grabbed Project Blockbuster just what he needed, along with every Genomorph in Cadmus. "Any luck opening the door?" he asked Guardian who monitored the progress of the g-trolls trying to pry the door open to no avail. "Sorry doc but we still-" He was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, he smirked at finally getting to the runts who dare disrupt his order, as the G-gnomes behind him and in front of him readied themselves.

Oh how fast that smirk left his face, it's funny how fast bravado can leave a man when he's staring at nine sets of eyes from creatures the size of a horse. Uzu, Robin, KF, Aqualad and even Superboy was on the back of a different creature Uzu called bijū. "In the name of king and queen of St . George, I say have at the!" Uzu declared in another weird accent this time in British.

Yep, Desmond was not having a good day. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah this was a rewrite, a big one that. I didn't like the last one at all so I rewrote it, and I gotta say I like this one better than the last one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 2** **-**

* * *

 **\- oOo -**

* * *

 **Washington, D.C. -** **July 5, 00:01 EDT**

Mark Desmond, a doctor at Cadmus genetics lab right here in the capital of the U.S, secretly an agent of the Light. Today was suppose to be simple, work on Project Blockbuster, and some routine check ups on the 'Superboy'. But fate was a cruel mistress for he was faced with disorder to his Cadmus, _sidekicks_ four of them no less one being a particularly famous one from Metropolis. They dare step into Cadmus, disrupt his order, and they dare try an take Project Kr!? The weapon!? He would not let that happen, and by orders of the Light they shall be podded and cloned, but at the moment that was easier said than done...

All Desmond heard was a trumpet and the rumbling of nine large creatures charging at the wall of genomorphs, he wised up and got out the way of the charge. Just in time no less, for the nine unique monsters plowed through the G-trolls and the smaller G-gnomes with little effort, Desmond picked himself up from the ground and only heard a maniacal laugh off in the direction of the escaping five. Desmond growled, he reached for his coat pocket only to feel that it was wet, 'Damn it! I have to go fetch another vial!' He sneered.

 ** _Boom!_**

The lower levels was rocked when a large explosion was heard, "Captain, I appreciate the effort you put into this escape plan, but we're trying to escape not be buried alive!" Aqualad reprimanded as he clung to Isobu, who casually kicked away the small genomorphs. Shukaku just laughed in a crazy manner. **"Oh what's the matter fish boy! You don't like it hot?"** He cackled. "What are these things anyway?" KF poked the back of Matatabi, **"We are bijū, we were created by our father some time a go."** She politely explained to the fastest boy alive, "And who is your father?" KF asked as the hell fire neko swiped at a large g-troll, **"The one riding on Kurama of course."** Kokuō answered somewhat quietly as he used his horns to clear a path.

 **"Kurama-chan has always been a daddy's boy,"** Shukaku said under his breath, this did not escape Kurama's ear though. Growing a tick mark he turned around bashing a set of G-gnomes with his tail in the process. **"** **You wanna go pip squeak!? Or was that last ass whooping not enough!?,"** Kurama yelled angrily at Shukaku who bumped heads with the fox, **"I've been waiting for a chance to get back at you Kurama, just because you have the most tails dosen't mean you're better than me!"** He growled, the other four boys just gawked at the display, they acted more like siblings if anything, **"There they go again."** Son Gokū sighed as he punched another g-troll, **"Why can't you two stop it? We're in the middle of a fight right now! Settle this after this is finished."** Gyūki scolded them, Kurama just scoffed as he turned from Shukaku. "You should treat your brother with respect Kurama, and stop being mean to him." Uzu stepped in as he chopped Kurama's head slightly, **"Hnn..."** Kurama muttered lowly.

"There's the elevator!" Robin shouted. They dismounted the bijū they each rode, as they morphed down to a smaller size, the same size the were when inside the room. "Good job now back to the hideout, I'll be home soon." Uzu instructed, Kurama groaned at going back home, but left reluctantly at Uzu's glare in a cloud of smoke along with his siblings. "Being a single parent is hard..." He sighed. "Yeah...anyway we're still forty-two levels below ground and this elevator leads us up." Robin stated as Aqualad ripped the door open, Robin shot a line upwards and proceeded to ascend. KF climbed out on to a ledge and Superboy grabbed Aqualad in attempt to fly. But in surprise of all the boys he fell, "Im falling?" He uttered in shock. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the wall allowing Aqualad to grab it. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" He sounded disappointed in himself. "Hey don't get down, you can jump really high, just like Superman." Uzu consoled him while walking casually up the wall. "Thank you Uzu." Uzu smiled cheerfully before Robin called out to them. "Uh guys this will have to be our exit." He pointed up at an elevator coming down on them. Superboy broke down the doors and the group missing the elevator. "Hey look more g-gnomes." Uzu casually pointed out. "Oh that's not good." KF stated before they ran down a hall.

 _'Turn left, brother."_

"Go left, left!" He exclaimed, they each followed him as he listened to the mysterious voice in his head.

 _'Turn right.'_

"Right!" He repeated the direction as the went down another hallway only to see a deadend. "Nice...real nice directions Supey, great of getting us caught too." KF said sarcastically. "I-I don't understand. The voice told me to this way and..." He trailed off in shame of leading them to a deadend. "A voice in your head? Hmmm?" Uzu wondered in a straight face. "Why? Whats the matter?" Superboy asked a little worried at his sudden seriousness. "Superboy are you by any chance...schizophrenic?" He whispered in the clones ear. "No." The clone answered flatly.

"No wait! This is perfect!" Robin exclaimed genomorphs in pursuit of the teens, slowed down by weird holes in the ground, showed up only to see a opened vent.

* * *

"At this rate we'll never get out," KF groaned, as they crawled through the vents, "Shh. Listen." Superboy hushed the teens. "Are you sure-"Yes Uzu, I'm sure." He said little annoyed at the question of his mental stability. The tapping was heard in the metal vents, "It sounds like-"Aliens!?" Uzu shouted, the four was confused until Captain Uzu started crawling away from them. "Don't worry Newt I'll save you!" He declared as he scurried away at a surprising speed. "Wait! Uzu come back!" Robin tried in vain as he rounded the corner and out of sight. "Who's Newt?" Superboy asked. "Now what do we do?" KF asked. "You keep moving I'll go after Uzu." Aqualad said as he made his way for Uzu. The remaining three crawled away.

Desmond along with Dubbilex and Guardian with some G-gnomes ran through the halls hot on their trail. "Someone, most likely Robin, hacked our systems, deactivating internal security cameras, but he neglected the motion sensors." They ran to the men's bathroom where the genomorphs were closing in on the escapees. "We have them cornered." He opened the door and walked over to the vent were the boys would surely exit. He had a smirk on his face while they drew closer to the vent, the g-gnomes readied themselves. As the vent shot open a group of g-gnomes fell on Desmond. "He hacked the motion sensors." He sounded somewhat impressed. "Doctor Desmond, there's a note on one them." Guardian pointed out. Desmond looked at the closest g-gnome on him and surely enough a sticky note was on its head. "What is this?" He peeled the note from its head and pushed them off, "It's just a picture of a spiky haired boy flipping me off and showing his rear to me." He growled in annoyance. Guardian stifled a laugh, "Is that so doc?"

"Ggrrrr..." He crinkled the paper as his rage started to boil over, those brats!

* * *

Kid Flash was currently dashing up the stairwell in trace of red and yellow, knocking down multiple genomorphs as the other four followed behind him. "More behind us!" Robin warned. The genomorphs ran up the stairwell to see...a toll? "I'm sorry but you need to pay a toll before passing." Uzu dressed in toll worker uniform. The genomorphs looked at each other in confusion, they shrugged at Uzu indicating that they didn't have any money. "Well that's going to be a problem, because you need to pay the toll to pass." He stated as they begun to growl and shriek at him. "Calm down sir, or I'll be force to call my supervisor." He reprimanded the g-gnomes, the front one shrieked once more at Uzu. "That's it I'm going on break." Uzu put a close sign out before pulling down a curtain. The g-gnome got angry at the one who shrieked and they both started to argue over who's fault it was, while the others wondered why there was a toll here.

* * *

KF exited the stairwell and ran at super speed at a closing metal door but smacked into it as it closed. The hallway became red as an alarm blared over and over again, the others came up the metal door while KF was helped up by Uzu. "We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said while he and Superboy tried to open it, but with no success. "Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said in frustration. "Call your kids over to help open the door Uzu!" KF yelled, Uzu just scoffed at the question, "Are you crazy? It's waaaaaay past thier bedtime, I feel ashamed for summoning them earlier." He crossed his arms, KF gaped at Uzu, they have bedtimes!? "This way!" Robin kicked open a nearby door that led into a another hallway were they ran from the uncoming g-trolls but were cornered by a small army of genomorphs along with Guardian, from the front and the back they were surrounded. Aqualad took out his Water-Bearers forming two blades, Robin took out a two bird-a-rangs, while KF, Superboy and Uzu got into a stance.

 _Hiss_

The horns of the small g-gnomes glowed knocking all but Uzu unconscious, Uzu looked around at his fallen comrades and back up, "Well, hehehe this is awakard hehehe." He chuckled nervously rubbing his head while the horns still glowed.

 _'Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy shall make up his own mind."_ Dubbilex stated as Superboy woke up.

 _'It was you.'_ He thought in surprise of the familar voice.

 _'Yes brother.'_ Dubbilex replied.

 _'I set the fire and lured your friends down into Cadmus.'_ He went over his plan of drawing the teens down into the labs of Cadmus.

 _'And guided me. Why?'_ Superboy questioned.

 _'Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom.'_ Dubbilex replied as the others woke up, and Guardian was freed from Desmond's control. _'What is your choice brother?'_ Dubbilex asked, Superboy looked down briefly before looking backup at Dubbilex with determination in his eyes. "I...choose...freedom." He answered.

"Ugh...It feels like a fog lifting..." Guardian groaned slightly. "You alright there Guardian? Or do I have to punch you in head?" Uzu asked, gaining a small smile from Guardian which turned into a serious look, "Go, I'll take care of Desmond." He said, itching for some payback on the doctor for controlling him. "I think not. Project Blockbuster will give me the power I need to restore order to Cadmus." He took a vial filled with blue liquid and poured it into his mouth. He dropped to his knees groaning in pain as his body morphed into a strange looking creature. His clothes ripped as he grew larger, his skin ripped off his body revealing a dark color underneath. He roared after completing his transformation Guardian spoke, "Everyone back!" As he charged Desmond only to be swatted away and knocked out.

Superboy was next as he charged Desmond unleashing a fury of punches on him, before punching the clone back into a wall. Desmond paced towards the clone only to step on a small silver device with a red button on it.

 _ **Beep!**_

Desmond was launched through the ceiling by an explosion after the initial beep. "Woah, you gotta show me some of these gadgets later Uzu." Robin said as he shot his grapple through the hole. "Sure I have a bunch of them too!" Uzu laughed as KF grabbed on to Robin and propeld up. "I hope you got alot more of those toys on you." KF hoped. Aqualad and Superboy jumped through, while Uzu disappeared in a black and orange light and reappeared by the others. "Any ideas?" Aqualad asked the group. "Charge!" Uzu yelled as he blitzed the monster. "Well that is an idea." Robin voiced to Aqualad who groaned a bit and followed suit with the others. KF, being the fastest, made it Desmond first. He slid between Desmond's legs making the monster punch the ground. Uzu grabbed a mallet from his pouch nailing Desmond on the skull, and Aqualad and Superboy rocked him with a blow to the face. He fell over due to KF kneeling down behind him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." KF jokingly stated as Robin lept over him to throw his bird-a-rangs which bounced off Desmond. "Hey Dezzy boy~" Uzu gained the attention Desmond who got up to see Uzu holding a tiny yellow flower to Desmond. He grabbed it and observed it, the left leaf on the flower curled inward and reeled back and...

 ** _POW!_**

Desmond was sent back into a pillar destroying it, Desmond got up in a rage and charged Uzu but was cut off bu Superboy. Desmond tackled the clone into a another pillar across the lobby and begun punching him further into the concrete structure. Aqualad using his Water-Bearers made a rope to grab Desmond, but the monster just yanked him forward while in the air Aqualad formed a mace to strike Desmond. But the beast caught it and threw it along with Aqualad to the ground, he threw Superboy away at another pillar. KF rushed to the raging monster as he attempted to bring his foot down on Aqualad. Aqualad dodged the foot as KF zoomed by and was caught by Desmond who threw the apprentice of Flash at him. Desmond went in for Aqualad was hit by a train...yes a train.

 _ **Choo! Choo!**_

Uzu road the train as it went about ramming Desmond through the pillars, he pulled the lever to let steam out form the top. Desmond found his footing amongst getting plowed and lifed the train up, "And this is where I get off." He quickly said, disappearing in a black and orange lights again. And reappeared in the middle where he was met with Desmond throwing the train at him.

"Balls!" The train crashed atop him and skidded back into the receptionist desk. "Uzu!" Robin called out to Uzu. Desmond roared but was blitzed by Superboy knocking him into another pillar causing the building to shake. "Of course." Robin said in realization as he helped Uzu out of the wreckage, he pulled up a 3-D image of the room. "What'cha ya got planned?" Uzu inquired as his outfit was slightly tattered. Aqualad came to Superboy's aide as Desmond pushed the boy back and threw him back into the pillar destroying it. "Oh I see." Uzu nodded before teleporting to Desmond, who begun manhandling both the three. He casually tapped on Desmond's shoulder gaining his attention. "You got something on your face."

 _FFP!_

Disappearing in his trademark colors, Uzu reappeared in the air, he swung his foot connecting the blow on Desmond stunning him. He dropped KF from his grasp allowing him to run once more, "Ahh, I'm gonna be sore in the morning." KF groaned. Desmond in a rage attacked Uzu who jumped back near an unbroken pillar, "What's wrong Dezzy boy~ Are you angry? Is it because my boot impression is on your face now~?" Uzu mocked, riling up him even more, meanwhile Robin showed the others his plan. "Come at me!" He jeered as Desmond charged him.

 _FFP!_

Desmond only struck the support beam as his target disappeared. Aqualad began destroying the beams, along with Robin and Superboy while KF helped Uzu with Desmond. "Hey big guy!" KF called out to Desmond making the monster strike him but only hitting air, "Sorry. Try again!" He taunted. "Awww, what's the matter? Is Dezzy boy angry that he can't hit us~?" "It sure looks like, that blue stuff messed with his head." "Or it could that Dezzy boy is too slow to hit us." They continued to taunt the man turned beast throwing him into a blind rage. Desmond charged mindlessly at Uzu just yawned, as he neared him he punched by Superboy which dazed him, allowing him to be tripped by Uzu as he passed by. He slide in the freshly laid water before stopping and being electrocuted by Aqualad. "Grrrrrgggh!" He yelled as Robin detonated the devices he threw into the remaining support beams, collapsing the building around them. "Woo! What a rush!" Uzu popped up from the debris along with Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. "We...did it." Aqualad panted heavily. "Was...there...ever any doubt?" Robin panted as well, and then gave KF high-five before wincing in pain. Superboy walked over to Desmond, but found Uzu drawing on his face. "Uhh...Uzu." Superboy asked said blonde. "Yeeesss~?" Oh that was a tone of mischief. "What are you doing-"Finished~!" Uzu stepped back allowing Superboy to see what he drew.

A spiky haired boy, no doubt who, giving a peace sign in victory. "Do you do this often?" Superboy asked. "I didn't do it to Grundy." He answered simply. "Look Superboy, the moon." KF pointed out in his tattered costume. Superboy looked up at the moon becoming mesmerized by the glow of it, soon a dark spec appeared from it to reveal the Man of Tomorrow himself. "Hey look it's Superman, man do we keep our promises or what?" KF nudged Superboy. Soon the wrecked building was surrounded by members of the Justice League, "Hey Supes, how it's going?" Uzu waved casually, the Man of Steel didn't look too amused from the looks of it, "What exactly happened here?" Superman asked looking at the destruction of the genetics lab.

"Weeeeell to put into simple terms-" Uzu pulled out a white board, this time it was a handheld one, and proceeded to draw the events that transpired before their arrival. Many members were lost at the story, mainly due to Uzu's shitty drawings and over the top explanation. "And we defeated Galactus to save the mutiverse from total annihilation...what were we talking about?" Uzu tilted his head innocently. Oh if only the Leaguers could face fault, "What happened here?" Batman cut in sternly, "Oh that well to put into simple terms-"Uzu."We decided to investigate Cadmus." Uzu explained simply after Superman's brief interjection. "That dosen't explain the destruction here." Batman spoke, "I thought I explained that in my drawings." Uzu said befuddled at the Dark Knight. "I think I'm the only person here who understood your...questionable art Uzu." Superman answered causing Uzu to pound a fist into his open palm in realization. This also caused a light bulb to manifest over his head also. "That's right," _FFP!_ He disappeared from sight, and reappeared by Superboy before repeating the process.

"Supes meet Superboy." He presented with a smile on his face, though it wasn't visible through the mask he wore. "Go on." He nudged the star struck clone. "I'm Superboy, I'm Superman's clone!" He stated getting a look of shock from many members of the League. "Start talking." Batman spoke in a nonsense tone obviously wanting more information on what occurred.

* * *

After explaining what happen thanks to Robin, because Uzu's explanation kept getting more and more convoluted with each go, seriously what the hell were crab people? Ignoring that, the several members of the League took Blockbuster, formerly known as Desmond, away. The remaining heroes went into two different groups. After MM put a hand on the shoulder on Superman he walked over to Superboy who was glaring at him before. He sighed, boy what a night, "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The league will, I mean." He stumbled to find the right words, "For now I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He turned to leave but looked back at his apprentice, "And you," He directed himself at Uzu, oh boy this wasn't good, "I want you to meet in Metropolis later on tonight," He stated sternly, Uzu sighed in defeat as his shoulders dropped, just knowing that he was gonna get lectured. "Yes I'll be there." He grumbled as Superman flow into the night sky. "Ugh, I just wanna go to bed. Knowing Shukaku he's probably still up, probably tearing up my couch too, making a mess of it. I like that couch, that's my favorite couch." He grumbled to himself as he kicked the rocks on the ground. "Is he serious?" KF said in disbelief to Robin.

"Cadmus will be investigated all fifty-two levels, but let's let make one thing clear-"You should've have called." Flash interrupted the Bat who glared slightly at him. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again this again." Batman finished to the teens. "I'm sorry but we will." Aqualad defied the Bat. "Aqualad, stand down." The king of the seas ordered. "Apologies my king, but no." He stood firm in his decision making Aquaman raise an eyebrow.

"We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important." Flash was next to respond after Aqualad finished, "If this is about your treatment at the hall the four of you-"The five of us, and it's not." KF corrected, Robin deciding to step up to his mentor next, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do? It simple get on board or get out of our way." Superboy said and finally, "Cause we're a mean green ass-kicking machine that'll leave no ass unkicked in our wake." Uzu topped it off, standing amongst his comrades.

* * *

 **Mount Justice - July 8, 8:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League, we're calling into service again. Since you five-" Batman stopped his briefing seeing a lack of a certain blonde hair teen, where is-

 _FFP!_

Guess who? A flurry of crackling orange and black lights came into view as Uzu stood, still in costume no less. "Sorry I'm late, there was an armed robbery in my neighborhood that I had to take care of before I came." He apologized to Batman who just glared at him, "You shouldn't make a habit of arriving late son." Aquaman reprimanded the teen, "Yeah, but I had to take care of it first, I never turn my back on people in need." He said in surprisingly serious tone, "Just get in line, and don't do it interrupt." Batman stated sternly, Uzu gave a salute before joining his comrades. "As I was saying, since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on league terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." He finished before Robin spoke up, "Real missions?"

"Yes but covert." Batman said. "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash pointed the symbol on his chest, while Aquaman stepped up to the teens. "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said as the five became confused at the numbering. "Wait. Five?" Robin asked. "I may not be the smartest when it comes to fancy book learning, but I'm sure there are-let me see-one, two, three, four, five of us here. Unless you can't count Basty." Batman chose to ignore the blonde in favor looking at the door. They looked backed to see a young girl about their age it seems, with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced the young girl. "Eh? MM has a niece?" Uzu gawked, "Of course he does, just because he's alien doesn't mean he can't have a family." Flash said with am amused smile. "He's an alien!? I thought he just had green skin and happened look like a Martian." He stated getting a small laugh out of Miss Martian.

"You're funny." She said much to shock of the teens, except Superboy who didn't seem to care. "I'm glad someone finds me amusing." Uzu walked over to Miss Martian to greet her, "I'm Captain Uzu, nice to meet you." He greeted with an eye smile. Miss Martian took the blondes gloved hand and shook it, KF zipped to Uzu's side throwing an arm over his shoulder. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin and Aqualad, welcome aboard." He introduced the teens to Miss M as Robin and Aqualad walked over to him. "I'm honored to be here." She politely stated. "Come now Superboy don't be like that." Uzu appeared by him without warning and playfully pushed him to greet Miss M. "I like your shirt." She said a bit embarrassed as she changed her white shirt to black. Superboy had a smile at the gesture as Uzu hooked an arm around his neck, "Today is the day." Aqualad said to Robin.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

A dark room filled with several T.V monitors with people hidden behind them conversed. "Can the light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the g-gnomes?" A male voiced his concerns to the group.

"We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is the children," A screen lit up to show a still image of five boys running through Cadmus, "We now know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist." He sounded somewhat amused as he finished.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful, especially with the appearance of Captain Uzu, with his interesting powers. He like everyone else shall see the light."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter two, shorter than chapter one yes, but three will be longer. Anyway thank you for the reviews and whatnot, really didn't think people would find it funny to be honest. And to the review asking about the pairing...I already know what I'll be.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Star City - July 17, 23:16 PDT**

On the docks several men were unloading crates from the inside of a large metal container, but were interrupted by a large device thrown at their feet. Said device gave off a cloud of gas that choked the goons into dropping the crates and allowing a gun to slide into the hands of a large gentleman who picked it up and aimed it at the top of the beams.

"You again-!" He stopped when instead he saw not the familar face of an enemy but someone else above-

"You thought it would be Speedy up here but it was me- Uzu!" None other than Captain Uzu declared atop the metal beams. He began shooting at Uzu ignoring his words and his own curiosity at Uzu's appearance in Star City.

 _FFP!_

Uzu disappeared as the the red projectiles destroyed the metal beam. He searched all around for the blonde hero but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, "What 'cha doin'? Uzu asked, "Hunting for wabbits?" The large man swung around to strike Uzu but missed due to Uzu ducking.

Becoming frustrated he took the gun and aimed it down at Uzu who was still crouched, as he pulled the trigger Uzu stuck his index finger into the barrel, the result?

 _ **Boom!**_

A now useless gun...

"Damn kid..." He growled, "Do you have any idea how much I pay for suits in my size!?" He yelled at Uzu who waved off the man nonchalantly, "I don't know, I don't shop at Big & Tall." Uzu answered.

"That's it! Scorch this kid!" He commanded his goons who readied thier weapons to follow through with the order. But was intercepted by a yellow and red blur and several bird-a-rangs as well as Aqualad jumping down to clear out the remaining goons. The last remaining man in a suit ripped a slab of concrete from the ground to crush Uzu, but an arrow from Speedy stopped him. He shrugged off the explosion from the bolt and proceeded anyway with his intent to crush Uzu who was...gone?

His confusion was short lived for he was shot once again by Speedy, meanwhile on the ship docked near the port Aqualad was conversing with Speedy.

"It's perfect, it'll have everything we'll need." Aqualad said in an attempt to convince the former sidekick, "For covert missions, and spy stuff." The boy wonder added in just as KF zipped to the three.

"And just wait until you see Superboy and Miss Martian but I seen her first!" He added in his two cents. "Graaggh!" The enraged criminal gave a war cry as he lifted a bigger slab from the ground.

 _FFP!_

Uzu appeared in front of the man inspecting a black pistol like weapon, no doubt from the illegal weapons crate, "Look at what I found~!" His tone of mischief rang in the night air. He aimed the gun at the man who just smirked in a cocky manner at the blonde, "Go ahead, shoot me kid." He egged on, Uzu just eye smiled as the gun shifted into bigger more intimidating version of before. It even came complete with a glass reticle.

"Now you do wanna repeat? Do ya feel lucky punk?" Uzu said in a weird yet familiar accent, he contemplated Uzu's words, should he listen to this kid? Nah he should crush him and- a low unsettling hum was heard. He looked at the large weapon Uzu held to see an orange energy began to form inside the barrel.

Yep kinda of a no brainer from here.

"So...since that's taken care of, you in or out Speedy." Robin asked the red and yellow wearing archer. Speedy turned and walked away, "Pass." He answered sharply, and gave a glare to Robin, "I'm done letting Green Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a baby sitter or a club house to hang out in with the other kids. Your Jr. Justice League is a joke."

"It looks like someone's jelly~!" Uzu rung like bell as he tied up the man. Speedy just glared at him before leaving briskly into the night.

* * *

 **Mount Justice - July 18, 11:16 EDT**

 _B0 - 1 Robin recongized, B0 - 3 Kid Flash recongized._

Both Robin and KF came through the Zeta-tubes into the large room to meet with Miss M, Aqualad and Superboy looking at a 3-D map of the world.

"Did you ask him?" "What did he say?" Were both KF and Robin's questions to them. "He's arriving now." Aqualad answered, "Then what are we waiting for?" KF zipped to meet to the arriving Leaguer as the others followed suit.

"Hey has anyone seen Uzu?" Robin asked getting a head shake from Superboy and Miss M. "That's weird." He wondered about his absent / somewhat mysterious teammate.

Red Tornado flew down and greeted the young heroes, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" He questioned robotic voice, "We've hoped you would have a mission for us." Aqualad told the crimson robot.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities." He answered, "But it's been over a week and -"You'll be tested soon enough." RT interjected the boy wonder, "For the time being simply enjoy each others company."

"This is a team not a social club." Aqualad said. "No but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." RT said.

"A tour I hear?" Uzu popped up scaring all besides Red Tornado, "Yes a chance to learn about your surroundings and each other." He answered to Uzu not the slightest bit bothered by his sudden appearence, "That's all the good ole' Captian needs to hear!" He grabbed both Superboy and Miss Martian and zipped inside the cave leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Uuh what now?" KF asked, "I guess...we tour the clubhouse?" Robin questioned getting a shrug from but Aqualad and KF.

* * *

After a very...very strange tour and a brief history on the cave the new team walked through the large room, "Does anyone smell smoke?" Superboy sniffed the air, this alarmed the Martian who gave a gasp and flew away after mentioning her cookies. She flew over the counter in the kitchen and used her telekinesis to open the stove to show a tray of scorched black cookies. She laid the silver tray atop the counter in a downed expression.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-heh never mind." She laughed off the last bit, nearly slipping up there. "I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't mind." Robin pointed out KF eating the scorched cookie. "What? I have a serious metabolism." He explained.

"And look even Uzu is enjoying it." Robin pointed out again, but gained a shocked expression when he saw what he was eating, "Man these do taste great." Uzu crunched, "Uuh...Uzu where did you get that cookie?" Robin asked.

"The tray." He answered simply, "But it's not burnt...they were all burnt-" He looked down to the tray, expecting to see blackened cookies but saw only fresh unburnt cookies.

"Ahh! That hit the spot! Those were delicious!" He patted his stomach. "Hey! Why was mine burnt and yours wasn't?" KF complained, "You were enjoying them so much, I would have hated to interrupt you." Uzu patted his gloved hands.

"It was nice of you to make us cookies Missy M." Uzu thanked the girl, "Thanks, Captain Uzu." She thanked the blonde teen garbed in his uniform still.

"We're off duty. We shouldn't use code names, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur." He greeted, "I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike glasses over here. Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name. Same goes for Captain Uzu, being in the public view for so long probably had the Man of Steel restrict him from telling us his real name."

"Mines no secret. M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan, it's an earth name, and I'm on earth now." She concluded, as Superboy started to walk away from the conversation.

 _'Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an earth name, too.'_

He grunted at the intrusion of the voice, "Get out of my head!" He yelled. _'What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'_ She echoed within the others mind, besides Uzu.

"I feel left out in all of this."

They eached grabbed their heads in discomforting manner, "M'gann stop it! Things are different on earth. Here, your powers are extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur explained to Megan, "Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally pointed to Superboy who still looked displeased.

"I-I didn't mean to-"Just. Stay. Out." He growled and made his leave, "Hello Megan, I know what we can do!" She bopped her forehead and flew away. Robin gave a shrug and followed her along with the others. She flew back to Superboy who was still sitting on the couch.

"Superboy, please." She pleaded, "Don't talk to me." He didn't bother looking at her when he answered but soon spared a glance before leaving with her.

* * *

They stepped out of the elevator to were Megan introduced her ship, "It's my Martian Bioship."

"Looks like a egg with a paint job." Uzu said getting a laugh out of Megan, "That's because it's asleep silly, I'll wake it up." She mused, "I'm not silly." Uzu pouted. The ship morphed into a much larger vessel capable of holding the team inside. She manipulated it to turn around and open up, "Well are you coming?" She invited the teens inside the craft and soon made it to the cock pit. The cockpit morphed up several seats for each to sit, she then notified Red Tornado to open the bay doors.

"This is so weird, but at the same time cool." Uzu said as he strapped in to a chair, "Just like Saiken!"

"Who's Saiken?" Megan asked as the ship was launched through the bay doors and into the sky. "He's my kid!" He said proudly, surprising Megan, he has kids? But he's so young? She had heard of teens becoming parents at young ages but to think her teammate was one was just...wow!

"Oh so you're a dad?" She asked again, "A proud father of nine!" He answered again, nearly making her crash the ship. Nine?! He has nine kids!? That means he must have had intercourse at least several times to have so many children. Making her go slightly red in the face at the thought of intercourse.

"Yeah I would've brought them along but I don't think they're ready to meet new people yet...not since the park incident." He said grimly, causing her to gulp, "What happened at the park?" His expression went dark so quick.

"But enough of that! Show us some of your powers!" Uzu asked the redhead getting Robin to agree as well. She stood up and morphed into a female version of Uzu complete with his current costume, and long blonde hair. then changed into a female version of Wally in his Kid Flash costume. "Is it wrong to think that I'm hot?" Wally said in a daze. "They're some things not meant to be said out loud." Uzu said in a sagely like tone.

"Very nice, but you're not going to fool anyone with that." Robin said. "Boys are aloud harder to mimic." She sat back down. "And your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." She explained, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing, Manhunter does?" Wally asked getting a head shake from Megan.

"Density shifting? No...i-it's an advanced technique." She responded but was nudged by Robin. "Flash can vibrate through walls, but when he does it...bloody nose." Robin said, making Uzu snicker, "Dude!" Wally then looked at the still snickering Uzu, "Oh yeah? Superman can shoot eye beams can you?" He yelled to the blonde hero.

"Yeah it's called...Orange Vision!" He declared as he folded his arms in his seat, while he got looks of confusion from the heroes inside the ship.

...

...

...

...

...

"Orange Vision?" Kaldur inquired the blonde, breaking the silence in the ship, "What's that?" Wally scratched his head. "It's sounds like my uncle's Martian Vision." Megan pondered the strange ability.

"What does it do?" Superboy asked, slightly peeved at the fact that Uzu has a similar ability to Superman, "Can you fry people with a look?" Wally looked over at him.

"Maybe." Uzu put his arms by his head and leaned back in the seat to look off into clouds, "To be honest I haven't tried it yet." He scratched his head as his face tinged slightly red. Megan nearly crashed the ship again at his answer, "Well there's something I can do." The ship morphed into a nearly invisible mode.

 _Red Tornado to Miss Martian; an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly, I'm sending coordinates._

"Received. adjusting course." She replied, "Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin scoffed, "C'mon this could be fun! Just imagine what's going down over there! Probably a super villain causing trouble." Uzu bounced wobbling the ship slightly as he did.

"I doubt it." Superboy scoffed as he crossed he's arms in his seat, "Ten bucks say's you're wrong." Uzu challenged.

"Uzu's right this could be fun, I mean a simple fire lead you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." Megan flew the ship over the harbor, Superboy peaked the window to see below, "Looks fine to me, I don't see-"Hey look a tornado." Uzu pointed out, as the violent wind tunnel closed in on the ship and spun it every which way.

Each teen grunted at the sudden spinning of the ship...all except Uzu, "Anyone else wonder why there's a tornado when there aren't many clouds out?" He questioned casually, only to be answered by there screams,"Yeah, me neither."

Meagan regained control of the ship and flew from the twister and over the parking lot near the ground. This allowed the group to hop from the craft-''Ow!" Unfortunately for Uzu, he tripped and landed on his face.

"Are you okay Captain?" Megan helped the fallen blonde, "I think I tripped on my shoe lases." He rubbed his face,"But...you don't have shoe lases..." She looked down at his boots, to see that both had straps to tighten them, "I know right!?"

"Robin, tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asked but to his and everyone else's shock he was gone, "He was just here." Megan looked around, "Uhh...where's Uzu?"

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosion followed by the laughter of two boys came into their ears, "Oh no..." Wally groaned as another explosion came, this one larger than the last.

* * *

Meagan, Wally, Kaldur and Superboy burst through the entrance to see...Uzu riding a red and black robot? "Giddie up you overgrown metal hunk of shit!" Uzu yelled as he yanked on the flailing robot, "Get off me you little brat!" He fought against the black strap tied his face, "Make me!" Uzu lifted his boots up to the side and two spurs popped into existence at his heels. Uzu slammed both into the robot's side rather harshly.

"Araggh! When I get my hands on you-araggh!"Horses don't talk! Now get to gidding!" Uzu commanded, pulling on the strap even harder, "Damn child, I am no horse, I'm-arrggh!"Neigh horsie, neigh damn you!" Uzu commanded again the unknown assailant managed to grip Uzu by the legs and toss him like a rag doll through the ceiling, for good measure he blasted the teen with his twister to carry him far off into the distance.

"My apologies-ahem-you may address me as Mr. Twister," He recomposed himself after the rather embarrassing display done to him, Superboy charged the robot but had to fight through the twister Mr. Twister sent to do so. Mr. Twister added more power to it and careened the clone into the wall, Wally put on his goggles, and Kaldur gave a nod to Megan who nodded back.

Wally charged the robot and led with a dropkick which Twister tanked and blew the teen away to the parking lot behind him. Twister blew both a charging Megan and Kaldur away as well, leaving Robin as the last man standing. "I was prepared to be challenged by a Superhero. I was not, however expecting children." Twister mocked.

"We're not children!" Robin retorted as he threw several small objects at Twister who attempted to blow them away but was surprised when they blew up allowing a bird-a-rang to hit him in the chest. "Objectively, you are." He flicked the object away, "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." He taunted but stopped when he saw a small plastic toy tank roll into the factory.

"Oh look, another toy, you really are children." He laughed as it neared him and slowing aimed it's tiny cannon at him, "Oh what's this Tonka toy of a tank gonna do?"

 _ **Boom!**_

Mr. Twister was sent hurling backwards through the wall at the large explosion, "Look's like that toy knocked Mr. Twisty on his red can didn't it?" Robin mocked as the robot got back to his feet, as did Megan, Superboy and Kaldur did also. Meagan raised her arms above the machine to yank a metal structure down upon him. It released steam allowing Superboy to go for a surprise attack. He jumped through the air but was launched back into a flying Megan. The toy tank launched another shell at Twister who was ready for it this time, but was not ready for the Kaldur and Robin.

He quickly released a two twisters on the ground sweeping up Kaldur, Robin and even the toy tank and smashed them together. "Indeed-" **Poof!** A tiny smoke cloud came from the waist of the downed Kaldur and Robin to reveal a RC helicopter taking flight above their heads. "Foolish toys will not-is that a cannon?" He looked underneath the helicopter to see a long black and grey tube gather orange energy in a hum. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

 ** _Hrrrrrrrrnnnnnnn!_**

A orange energy beam struck through Mr. Twister's wind and threw outside into the parking lot, "Damn toy...urrghh...I didn't think...it could damage me so much..." He started to fly away through the grass field where Wally cut him off.

"What have you done to my team?!" He demanded, "Embarrassed them, until that damn toy came along." He blew away Wally, only for a waiting Megan to catch him telekinetically. "I thought you children would have learned you're limitations by now." The Rc helicopter flew next to Megan as it started to charge up it's cannon, "Hold off on that little guy." Robin stated, before Kaldur turned to Megan.

"Read his mind!" He said, pointing to the large robot in the sky, "But I thought I wasn't suppose to-"It's okay for the bad guys!" Robin assured her, she quickly went to work but found that she couldn't read his mind. "Nothing...I'm getting nothing!" She soon tapped her head, "Hel-lo Meagan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here." Kaldur refuted, "After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test! Something to keep us busy" Robin rationalized.

"Speedy called it we're a joke." Wally kicked the ground, "You think I'm Red Tornado? Ironic!" He conjured up a storm over his head, "I don't think Red Tornado could that." Wally stated.

Superboy charged the airborne android but was blown back as he blasted the group with lighting knocking each down, Mr. Twister flew down to end the teens but saw them disappear from his sight. "If you wish to hide go ahead, but stay out of my way or I will kill you!" He yelled as he flew in the direction the town.

"What happened?" Wally asked,"I placed the Bio-ship between him and us." She answered, "Unnh, urggh!" Superboy yelled as he punched the ground, "And that's suppose to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

 _ **Poof!**_

Uzu appeared in the smoke off the crashed Rc chopper groaning, "Ahh my head, I've never done that before." He got up from the ground rubbing his rear and popping his back.

"Wow that was weird!" He walked towards the direction of Mr. Twister. "Where are you going?" Kaldur asked,"To stop Twister from killing innocent people, that's a very silly question for you Kaldur." He stopped and did some stretches, "Now I know what you are gonna do, you're gonna blame Meagan and bitch about how it's her fault and what not but just stop. We don't have time for who's fault it is, no one's taking hitting the showers or any of that. We're a team remember? We stick together and fight together. Now let's go as a team and go kick some ass!" Uzu blasted into the air for Twister, they sat momentarily to process Uzu's words. Who knew the blonde could be such a motivator?

"He's right...we are a team, and we should fight as a team." Kaldur said to the contemplating teens, "You're right let's go." Robin said as the others nodded.

* * *

Twister called down two tornadoes to tear apart the city, the twisters ripped through the city, dropping boats, cars, and other large objects down on the fleeing people who tried to flee. One boat in particular dropped from the sky and was heading towards a small child who had tripped in the streets. She desperately threw her arms up to shield herself from the incoming boat, she squeezed her eyes tight and remained frozen in fear. She heard a crash and dared to open her eyes to see where the noise came from, open opening her eyes she saw the boat split in two with a blonde standing over her.

"No need to fear the mighty Captain Uzu is here!" He said as he hefted the large boat over effortlessly his head with a single hand. The small girl looked at him in awe as he threw the boat into the harbor with immense strength.

"I need to write that down, I like it." He manifested a small notepad and pencil to jot down on. She slowly pushed herself off the ground and nearly stumbled back down. She felt a arm grasping her, she looked up to see him looking down at her, "You alright there?"

She gulped and slowly nodded, "Good! Now you need to get out of here, the team shall handle this!" He shooed the small girl away to safety, once there he turned to the rampaging android in the sky.

"Hey jackass!" Uzu yelled from below the red android who looked down at the teen,"Imma punch you in your metal grapes!" He jeered. "I told you-wait...you're that sidekick from earlier! The one that transforms into those toys."

"Guilty~" Mr. Twister summoned a lighting bolt and shot it down at Uzu.

 _FFP!_

The bolt struck the ground after the blonde teleported from sight. "Hey tin can!" He turned to see Uzu grinning, those creases in his mask made this possible to see, holding his arm out at him. The arm melded into a cannon like shape, "Oh not again." He groaned as Uzu fired...confetti?

"Are you mocking me?" The irritated android said to the blonde, "Oh no,no,no,no,no! I'm making fun of you!" Uzu shouted as a metal fist shot from his cannon arm and struck Mr. Twsiter. The machine crashed harshly into the ground, he shot up and prepared a twister in his hands, "Hey red!" He turned his head and was quickly knocked back by a blur.

"Remember me?" Wally taunted, "Yes, you're that nuisance from earlier, and a nuisance that I shall no longer tolerate." He ripped off a twister at Wally, who ran from the swirling wind. Hearing a large war cry, Twister moved to the side and dodged a incoming Superboy.

He made multiple twisters that shredded the ground to threw off the clone, as he did so he countered a strike form Kaldur and threw the teen backwards with his wind. He glided across the ground when wally flashed to him, once he did he was hit several times by Robin's bird-a-rangs.

"Still throwing toys I see?" He mocked as he ripped off more twisters at the boys, "Watch your step." Uzu cartwheeled by, "What are you-" ** _Boing!_** He was thrown upwards by a square section with a metal coil underneath it, in the ground into a waiting Megan who telekinetically blasted him down into the water.

He splashed the surface of the water and was met with Kaldur penetrating his armor in the crack left by Uzu earlier, he channeled electricity into the anchor and started to fried the android until an explosion threw him back on to the surface. Wally blitzed the machine spinning it uncontrollably, as Superboy wailed on the robot. With each blow the clone dealt the android was torn apart, the clone kicked the broken android up for Megan to tear off the limbs with her powers. Robin and Uzu finished the job with a combo of bird-a-rangs and a laser brought the droid down.

The broken droid lifted his battered body up on his knees and released a man from his body. It looked as if the man was piloting the droid.

"Foul. I-I call foul." He said on his belly, Megan and the others walked towards the down as Megan suddenly picked up a large boulder, "M'gann, no!" Kaldur yelled but his words were ignored as she brought down the boulder on the man, crushing him with ease. The teens stood in shock at her actions.

"Damn Megan, you didn't have to kill the man." Uzu uttered, "Don't know how things are done mars, but on earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin yelled.

"You should really learn to trust me Robin." She said with a smirk, she then brought up the boulder, revealing a crushed robotic man underneath.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." She pointed at the wrecked robotic man, "Cool a souvenir." Wally held up a eyeball in his hands, "We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur laid a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, you _rocked_ this mission. Get it?" Wally nudged the teens getting no laughs.

 _"I get it!"_ Uzu said in a very weird tone...this can't be good, "Was that Uzu? Did he...?" Robin turned to the droid that they'd defeated to see it brand new and in a new color no less.

 _"I also get a new suit as a souvenir. Do you like?"_ Uzu presented himself in a heroic pose, the suit looked same but with a orange and black color scheme. And even came with a black cape with a orange swirl on the back. "Uzu are you really gonna keep that entire suit?" Kaldur asked, _"Of course!"_ He began to strut his new toy around proudly.

 _"It even comes with a weird accident...I was born in the darkness...molded by it...I didn't see the light of day until I was a-aye where are ya'll going!?"_ Uzu shouted at the leaving teens, _"Come on! It wasn't that bad! No one cared who was I was until I put on the mask."_ Uzu continued, _"Speak of the devil and shall appear...do you feel in charge? Oh! I have another one! There are...no strings on meeeee."_

Uzu kept going on as the teens put more distance in between them and him, it's safe to say with Uzu around things will be...weird to say the least.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter three, not much to say, but thank you for the nice reviews, _gratefully accepted,_ _I will need it._**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Caribbean Sea - June 22, 20:08 ECT**

A red and black ship sailed through the skies, carrying multiple passengers inside. The team of young heroes sat inside as Miss Martian flew the ship above clouds in the night air. Miss M informed the team of the approach to Santa Prisca, "It's too bad Uzu couldn't join us." KF sighed in his seat.

"Why couldn't he join us again?" Miss M asked, Robin looked to the green skinned girl to respond, "He said he had to put his kids to bed." Robin answered.

"Actually he said something along the lines of, 'I can't go right now I have to put the kids to bed, Shukaku quit messing up my couch,' then he hung up." KF answered as he recalled the very weird phone call from earlier.

"He did say he'll meet us there after he puts them to bed." Aqualad said, getting a scoff from Superboy, "You know he's just gonna pop up like usual, that's what he's does when he's late."

"Yeah...speaking of popping up, anyone think that Uzu's a bit, ya know?" KF trailed off to the group, "Strange?" Aqualad answered.

"I was going for random but yeah that too." KF stated.

"He does have strange powers, I've never met anyone was capable of some the things he can do."Aqualad thought of the time in Cadmus.

"What power do you think he has?" Miss M said cursorily. "Drop zone A in 30." Miss M said as she looked to the screen in front of her. Aqualad stood from his seat as it melted back into the floor. He tapped his symbol on his belt, it glowed while his costumed turned into a darker shade. "Ready."

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode." Megan commanded the ship as it neared the water in disappeared from sight. Aqualad dived from the ship and into the water, he swam through the water and cut through a net to reach the beach. He then reached a machine and set up a device. Once done he contacted the others as they flew overhead into the jungle.

"Drop zone B." Miss M stood from her seat as the KF, Superboy, and Robin did the same. She mentally willed several straps from the ceiling of her ship allowing Robin and Kid Flash strapped it to their belts. Kid Flash tapped the symbol on his chest turning his costume into a darker shade. "How cool is this?" He showed it off to Miss M.

She smiled and willed her clothes to do the same. Her clothes turned into a carbon copy of her uncle's costume. "Uh, that works too." KF gave goofy smile at her.

"Hey Supey, not to late to put on the new stealth tech." He stated to the clone who crossed his arms, "No capes, no tights, no offense."

"It totally works for you.." Miss M stated in a dreamy stare,"...in that you can totally do good work in those clothes." She quickly stated once more, getting the clone to look away. She cloaked herself, too embarrassed from her small outburst. They proceeded to jump from the ship into the rainy jungle. Superboy had chosen to go without a line, making the three on the ground jump to avoid being squashed by him. "I knew I didn't need a line." He smirked, "And yet creating a seismic event, may not have helped us with the convert." Robin reprimanded. Miss M flew down and contacted Aqualad who at this moment was scaling a large rock formation.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go." He responded with, _"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_

"Roger that." Robin responded at his wrist before moving out. They trekked through the forest eventually coming across a trail in the forest. Superboy stopped as he picked up something with his super hearing, "What? What is it? Wait, is this a super hearing thing?" KF asked, "You do have great ears." She sighed in a far off look.

"Okay Rob, now what?" He looked back to see that The Boy Wonder was gone, "Oh man, I hate it when he does that." KF groaned in hush tone.

 _"Kid Flash, Superboy, switch to infer red, see if your being tracked."_ Aqualad said as he continued to through the forest. Both switched as ordered and found two groups heading for each other.

 _"Steer clear."_ Aqualad ordered, "Yeah, after I find Rob," KF rushed into the forest in search of Robin, he tripped over the brush and slide into the gunfight between the two groups, and right in front of a large man with a mask. "Uh...so much for being stealthy." He then dodged the sub-machine gun fire from the man and gunfire from both sides. Superboy charged in and tackled the man and begun to duke it out.

Robin fell from the trees on to two men with ARs and knocked both out cold, "What is wrong with you guys? We're suppose to be covert remember!?" He yelled, "Why didn't follow my lead? Disappear into the jungle?" He asked.

"That's what you were doing?" KF punched away a goon, "Way to fill us in Rob, we're not mind readers ya' know." KF looked behind him to see two more goons thrown to a tree with a floating Miss M holding her arms out at them.

"Well, Miss M is." KF stated, "You told me I can only read the bad guys mind." She looked passed KF to see a stray goon fleeing the area, but was stopped by Aqualad shocking the man and crushing his gun.

* * *

Later after securing the bunch to some trees the team began musing over the unknown group.

"Wait, I know them. They belong to the cult of The Kobra." Robin realized, "That's weird, they're weird." A voice from behind them scared them it's sudden presence. It was figure dressed in a militaristic like costume, with orange colored armor plating on multiple parts of his body, i.e his forearms, his upper back, his shoulders, his chest and his stomach. Under his armor-plating he donned a black leather-like suit for his upper body with a orange stripe going up his sides and a black pouch strapped to his belt. At his hands he wore his trade marked gloves, black on top of the hand and orange on the palms. He wore black pants with military grade boots with straps tightening the footwear to him. At his knees he wore orange knee pads and to top it all off at his head he wore a, you guessed it, orange helmet with two blue glowing circles on his mask, that completely covered his features. "Who are you?" Aqualad stood in a readied position to strike the unknown person.

The mystery man titled his head as the two eye circles blinked in confusion, "Its me, Uzu." He answered surprising the teens with his new costume for good measure he pointed to his swirl symbol that was carved in black on his chest.

"Uzu! Where have you've been?" Robin questioned the teen, "And whats with the new suit?" KF zipped up to him and started to inspect the new costume.

"I had to put nine rowdy kids to bed, while getting ready at the same time, how about you?" He asked getting sweat drops from the bunch.

"That doesn't explain the suit." Aqualad said.

"Oh this? Supes thought it would be a good idea to better conceal my identity, ya know since my hair is spiky an all. He seemed really concerned about wanting to cover up my face." Uzu answered, "Plus it was a great chance to upgrade my look!" Uzu twirled around in his new outfit. Missing Superboy's teeth clenching at his mention of spending time with Superman.

"Yeah, it does look better than your last look." Miss M answered honestly, "Yeah, its a real upgrade from the last look. You even can cloak with it too." KF said with a grin, this made Uzu tilt his his head again.

"I don't need this suit to do that." He answered getting several shocked looks, "What do you mean?" Miss M asked, "I can do that on my own, I don't need a suit to do that." He answered simply, stunning the group before Robin shook himself from his thoughts of Uzu.

"Ugh, never mind." Robin turned away from the blonde, while Uzu went to the men tied to the tree, "These guys were the ones shooting? What happened? I thought we're supposed to be converse"-Covert-"covert." Uzu corrected himself, thanks to Robin. "We were, until KF gave away our position," Robin pointed at the darkly clothed speedster.

"Hey!" KF yelled, but was ignored by Robin.

"Nevermind that, when did you get here?" Robin looked at the blonde who titled his head, "Hmmm, about fifteen minutes ago...give or take."

"And you didn't contact us?" Aqualad inquired, Uzu stood up and stared at the bunch with narrowed eyes, putting them on edged, "I forgot my communicator at home." Uzu moped near another tree with a black overcast over his head. Robin smacked his forehead at his teammate's blunder. "How do you forget you're communicator?" Robin asked with a groan, "I was in rush, plus when I got here I got a chance to hunt some bad guys! You should've seen their faces! I kept ambushing like Predator!" He laughed getting some more questioning looks.

"What? You guys never seen The Predator movie?" Uzu asked getting head shakes, "You guys are lame." Uzu said flaty as his eyes turned into slits to mimic his tone.

"Never mind that, who's Kobra?" Uzu asked, "Apparently a extremist group, no doubt running the Venom operation in Santa Prisca." Aqualad concluded.

Robin nodded, "Along with the fact that there's no love lost between the two groups, my guess is that Kobra came here and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin explained. "Kobra...?" Uzu thought, Aqualad saw this and decided to see what the orange hero was thinking.

"Uzu are you on to something?" He asked, "Aqualad," Uzu whispered in his ear, "I think...," Uzu drew closer, "These guys...," Uzu continued making Aqualad grow anxious.

"Are fighting the G.I. JOE!" He yelled drawing his face away from Aqualad's ear and turning the teen in front of him as so they could meet eye to eye, well some what as Aqualad was taller than him.

"What?" Aqualad asked just before Uzu slipped away and in front of a cultist, "Where is Cobra! Where is he!" Uzu interrogated a poor unsuspecting cultist.

"Where is he?!" Uzu shook the man who honestly was becoming frightened by Uzu. He did say that he had _hunted_ the other members of their organization, and they haven't made any contact with them since. Plus the militaristic costume Uzu wore didn't help calm the man. "Where is he! You never give it to a ordinary citizen!" He shook the man who looked like he was ready to piss himself.

"He-he's at the factory! He's getting the venom for a contact! That's all I know, I swear!" He spilled his guts shocking Robin and the others, but not Uzu.

"That dastardly person!" He yelled as he released the cultist from his grip.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-"What!? We're gonna leave like that!?" Uzu shouted.

"Captain Uzu, we're just here for recon, nothing more." Aqualad told the blonde.

"Meh!" Uzu crossed his arms and looked away from the group, "Captain Uzu's right, we can't just leave. These cultist aren't on Venom, the're hoarding it! And I need to find out why." Robin stated, KF looked questionably at the boy wonder, "Until _you_ know?" KF questioned while nearing his face to Robin's.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said back, not backing down to the taller teen, "And it's you?" KF pointed a finger at Robin, "Dude you're a thirteen year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word." KF argued, Robin laughed at the statement before answering.

"And you're a mature fifth-teen year old? You blew our cover the first chance you got!" Robin rebutted, as they both argued Miss M and Superboy stood in the background listening.

"Don't you want to lead?" She asked the clone, He shook his, "No you?" He asked back, she held a hand up at the question, "After the Mr. Twister fiasco? No thanks." She answered.

"You did alright." He said, getting a blush out of the martian, Uzu stood next to Aqualad, he nudged the teen to gain his attention,"Do you wanna be the leader?" Uzu asked.

"Me, a leader?" Aqualad asked a bit surprised at Uzu asking him, "Yeah, you seem level headed and what not. You can be a good leader." Uzu encouraged him, Aqualad stood to think over the words.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" KF yelled, "Neither does Batman!" Robin yelled back, "Okay this is getting a bit annoying." Uzu walked over to the boys.

"You're not Batman! Ow!" "Ow!" Both yelped in pain as they grasped their heads, "Stop arguing, we're a team remember? Arguing over stuff like this is pointless." Uzu reprimanded them both. Surprising some of the team, a chuckle brought their attention to a large man tied up around a tree.

"Such clever _niños._ But you only know have the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance." The masked man offered, Miss M approached the tied up man and keeled down. She put a hand to her temple, "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Her eyes glowed a bright white as she searched his mind.

"Ah, ah, ah, _chica._ Bane is not that easy." The now named Bane smirked, "Ohh. He's mentally reciting football scores _en Espanol._ This could take a while." She said.

"It's not complicated, the enemy of enemy is my closet friend." Bane said. "Secret...entrance...secret...entrance...secret...entrance..." Uzu muttered to himself.

"Uzu is something the matter?" Aqualad asked the blonde who paced back and forth. "Are you on to something?" Robin asked not getting an answer from the blonde as he kept pacing.

"AAAH!" Uzu yelled as he grabbed his head, startling the group, Aqualad ran to his side, "What's wrong Uzu?" He asked, "I forgot to lock my door to my lair!" Uzu yelled, nearly making the team face fault.

"I was in such a rush I completely forgot! But then again it is secret, so no one knows where it is." He concluded by folding his arms and adding a nod. "Can we just go already?" Bane asked.

"Forth wit!" Uzu yelled.

* * *

The team along Bane arrived to a large cliff over looking a factory with people dressed in red cloaks walking about the grounds. Robin took out a pair of binoculars and began looking over the grounds of the factory.

"You should've seen their faces, they were like, 'Ah! Don't kill us!' and I'm like, 'I'm not here to kill you! I'm here to hurt ya!' Then POW! right in the kisser." Uzu retold his 'hunt' of the separate group of cultist to the team. "Boy was it fun, the way they emptied their guns at me, a couple of guys threw their guns at too!"

"That's a interesting tale Uzu, but where are the cultist now?" Aqualad asked as they neared a cliff.

"Unconscious and tied up on top of a tree." Uzu eye smiled as he answered the question, Robin ran to the cliff's edge and took out a pair of binoculars, Uzu walked next to The Boy Wonder as he watched the cult transport the supply.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down." Robin stated, "It looks that way." Uzu uttered with his eyes glowing a bright white on his mask, "What do you mean?" Aqualad asked.

"I use to see a bunch of drug deals go down a lot back in South side as a kid." Uzu answered, getting some curious looks from the bunch, "Yeah went down every night-aaahh!" He screamed startling the group once again.

"What is it!?" Robin yelled, "A bug went passed my T-vision, it was so uglllllllyyy." He hissed the last word, "T-vision?" Robin asked, "Telescope vision...I didn't have a cooler name for it besides T-vision." He explained as his the white glowing circles on his helmet went back to a glowing blue.

"T-vision, Orange vision what other freaky powers do you have?" KF asked, "A lot." Uzu answered simply, "If you niños are done the entrance is over here." Bane pointed out a mine-like entrance hidden by a boulder. They followed the tall man down the tunnel.

"Sooooo, Uzu mind telling me a bit about yourself." KF asked while walking besides Uzu, "Like what?" Uzu asked back.

"You know...like you know...stuff?" KF attempted to lead on the blonde hero, "Oh!" Uzu realized, getting a smile from KF as the others on the team tuned in to hear.

"I like the color orange." He answered as the blue circles mimicked an eye smile, nearly face faulting the team once again, "Hehehe it seems that the little niño doesn't want to tell you his secret." Bane chuckled as they reached the door. As soon as the door opened Robin peeked inside and ran inside. The others followed soon after and saw that the boy wonder was gone.

"Has that fool already got himself caught." Bane asked, "No he just does that." Aqualad answered, "Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." KF placed his googles on and flashed into the factory, Aqualad tried and failed to halt the boy as he disappeared from sight.

"Great chain of command." Bane said sarcastically, "Thank you, we work very hard on it." Uzu answered, "He was being sarcastic Uzu." Aqualad sighed.

"Hey look." Uzu pointed over to some red cloaked men pushing crates over to another area, Aqualad looked to Miss M and Superboy, and got a nod from the both of them. The remaining members went after the crates to find out where it was going, along with Bane of course. They ducked behind a large crate that hid them from view of the cloaked men loading the venom.

"It's looks like a massive shipment." Aqualad stated, as the minions carried off the venom, "They're not touching this venom." Superboy said as he peeked over the crate.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss M asked, "Or..." Uzu pondered, getting looks from the three, "It could be..." He trailed off, arousing their curiosity, "Toys." He finished simply.

"...Why would it be toys Uzu." Miss M asked, "Why wouldn't it be?" Uzu asked back, making Superboy smack his own forehead, "Because this is a venom factory." The clone groaned.

"Exactly, it's simply a cover up for the real operation, counterfeit toys." Uzu stated, "That doesn't make any sense! Why would Kobra use this place as decoy for counterfeit toys!?" Superboy whispered frustratingly.

"Because it's all part of the plan." Uzu waved a finger at the clone who looked like he was ready to burst, "A helicopters coming." Bane said as each teen looked into the high window to see a chopper coming down from the night sky. Banes eyes narrowed as the chopper neared the ground.

* * *

Outside near the chopper a man dressed in a navy blue and black short sleeve shirt, with armor strapped to his shoulder and upper arm. Along with armor strapped to his forearm. He dawned a grey hockey like masked and black pants and boots. He walked from the chopper to tall red hooded cloaked man with his guards around, and a large brownish monster beside him.

"Lord Kobra." The man greeted, "Sportsmaster." The now named Kobra greeted the now named Sportsmaster, "The shipment is ready." Kobra gestured over to a female with orange hair holding a silver box. She opened the box to show multiple vials filled with purple liquid, Sportsmaster took a vial and inspected it.

"The new Kobra venom?" Sportsmaster asked, Kobra nodded and held a hand out to present the brownish monstrosity beside him, "A compete success." Kobra declared.

"Our friends won't be disappointed. " Kobra concluded, "This is a game-changer. Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League." Sportsmaster flipped the vial and caught as he stated their intentions, Miss M flew over the unsuspecting group cloaked by her invisibility, she put a hand to her head and began concentrating.

 _'Aqualad, sending telepathic image of the buyer now.'_ She sent the mental image to closed eyed Aqualad inside the factory still, He grew surprised by the image.

"Sportsmaster. He's the buyer?" He said before going for his earpiece, "Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read?" He received only static as a answer, "Comm's jammed, I can't reach Robin or Kid, we need a plan, now." Aqualad said to Superboy and Uzu.

"I have a suggestion." Bane smirked before jumping from the rafters where they were perched and attacking two guards. The commotion alerted those outside as Aqualad went to the rails.

"I like this plan!" Uzu cheered as he teleported down below, just before a brownish monster jumped through the window and smashed the railing were Aqualad and Superboy still were. The two teens quickly found their footing on the ground as the monster roared. A squad of cultist came into the factory along with Lord Kobra and the oranged haired woman.

"Destroy them." He commanded as the cultist began shooting and the monster charged the three teens, mainly Uzu for he was the one up front, he was stopped cold as a orange and black capped wielding android fazed from Uzu's body and throw a hay-maker to the monsters jaw. The monster was thrown back surprising the cultists.

"How do you like it? Now prepare your anus, for the dynamic duo of Mr. T and Mr. U!" He concluded as he and the android gave a heroic pose. The monster got up enraged and charged Uzu, which was a mistake as Mr. T unleashed a fury of brutal and incredibly fast strikes on the monster, the poor bastard never stood a chance... As the android unleashed hell on the beast it chanted a strange war cry repeatedly.

"Now finish!" Uzu pointed as the android uppercutted the beast into the ceiling and into the the night sky. The room was in shock...the venom... _failed_? Even the armed cultist goons stopped shooting at the sight. "It seems that your venom needs more work." Sportsmaster said, getting a frown from Lord Kobra. "You, boy what's you're name?" Sportsmaster asked.

"Captain Uzu, the hero in orange!" He struck another pose as the android mimicked him, this gave second hand embarrassment to a good majority in the room.

"I'll be sure to remember that name." He tossed a collapsible stick into the air and denoted it, knocking a cloaked Miss M from the air. "Kill them!" Lord Kobra shouted as the cultist goons resumed firing. Aqualad took his water-bears and formed a shield to deflect the gunfire. Superboy charged the cultist in disregard of his own safety and manhandled the firing squad.

KF flashed in and took out two goons who were intending to flank Aqualad. "Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" Aqualad shouted to the recovering Miss M. She rubbed her head and began to relay the orders.

 _'Everyone online?'_ She asked.

 _'Yeah.'_ Superboy groaned.

 _'You know it, beautiful.'_ KF answered.

 _'Good. We need to regroup-wait...Uzu are you there?'_ Aqualad asked as he saw Uzu plow through a set of cultist with ease, Aqualad asked again getting no response from the blonde.

 _'Miss Martian, why isn't Uzu linked up?'_ Aqualad asked, _'I don't know...I-I can't get through to him. It's like there's a wall up or something.'_ She said.

 _'He must be immune to telepathy, that's why he was unaffected at Cadmus and at Mt. Justice.'_ Aqualad concluded as he saw the gun fire bounce off Uzu's body.

' _Robin...? Robin!'_ Aqualad yelled to gain the boy wonders attention, _'Busy right now.'_ The boy wonder answered, _'Now is not the time. We need to retreat, Superboy. Get Captain Uzu's attention."_ Aqualad ordered the clone who nodded and threw a cultist goon away before running to Uzu. He grasped the shorter masked teens shoulder to garner his attention.

"What Superboy, can't you see that I'm in the zone right now?!" Uzu asked as he turned to the taller teen, "We need to regroup with the others." He stated as Uzu groaned as Mr. T fazed back into in him and he reluctantly followed as did a equally reluctant and disappointed Robin joined as they escaped through the mine tunnel. They ran down the tunnel while being pursued by Kobra goons. "Superboy the support beams!" Aqualad yelled, Superboy while keeping in stride knocked down several support beams causing the tunnel a portion of the tunnel to collapse. After the dust settled Aqualad took out a glow stick and bent it to light it. The stick glowed red to illuminate the darken tunnel.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin wondered as he looked at the rubble that separated them from the pursuing goons. "We decided on a leader?" Uzu blinked.

"While you do have more experience, that is exactly what has left you unprepared." Aqualad began to the Boy Wonder, "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But as a team we do, and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to follow." Aqualad finished a rather moving speech.

"He's right you know, me and Supes usually communicate a lot during our crime-fighting adventures. He told me that it avoids confusion and potential loss of life, for both heros and civilians." Uzu dust some of the fallen dirt of his shoulders as he added on Aqualad's speech. Robin clenched his teeth and swung around to the two speakers.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!?" He shouted before sighing in defeat, "Oh, who am I kidding? I don't think I'm cut out for this. Maybe one of you two should lead us?" Robin gave small smile to the two.

"Eh?" Was Uzu's intelligent response, "Yeah you do make some pretty decent speeches Uzu." Miss M nodded, and Superboy even seemed to agree as well.

"Well, I-um..." Uzu blubbering was cut short as Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder, "Captain Uzu I would be honored if you helped me lead this team." Aqualad said with a friendly smile. Uzu thought about it, and he thought and thought until he started to imagine what his Halloween costume would be? Thomas the Engine? Yes, that'll be perfect.

"Sure why not?" He answered, KF decided to speak up at this point, not to happy from the looks of it, "Are you kidding?! I can- _murrphh!_ -"A black and metal hand wrapped around his mouth before he could get the words out. He looked up to see it Mr. T that was holding him.

"Chill, KF we got this!" Uzu said to the speedster. "Just let me and Kaldur handle this." He tried, and failed to rap to KF. The speedster just a gave a groan and nodded in acceptance along with Miss M and Superboy. "Then me and Uzu shall carry this burden until you are ready Robin." Aqualad walked to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Mr. T fazed away and Robin gave a nod and they were off, with the new plan of preventing the shipment of venom from leaving the island, Uzu even played inspirational music from his boombox...which he was carrying...in his pouch...

* * *

They ran down the tunnel going over where the Venom was going and who was it for etc.. Until they were greeted with the sight of Bane, beefed up with a very confident smirk.

"Hold it niños. I'm feeling explosive." He chuckled as he held a device in his hand, "Aww that was lame." Uzu stated as he and the team looked up to see explosive primed all around the cave entrance.

"You betrayed us, why?" Aqualad asked, "Well...he is a villain, so we should've seen it coming." Uzu said while poking the explosive with a stick, tensing the team at his actions, "What are you doing?!" Superboy whispered sharply.

"Shhh!" Uzu shushed the clone as he kept at it. Bane chuckled, "It looks like you're ready to die boy-"Meh, just tell us why you betrayed us." Uzu said disinterested in the large man. Bane frowned but turned it back into a smile before beginning.

"Simple, I want my factory back, so I forced you into a situation. Where you would either take down my enemies or die trying-"Blah, Blah, Blah! Your story is boring me to death fatboy." Uzu yawned as he pointed the stick at Bane. "I guess you have forgotten- _ **Krck!**_ " Bane was interrupted by Uzu throwing the stick at him.

"You bore me! And you plan sucks, your mask is stupid and wrestling is fake!" Uzu jeered, getting confused expressions as to why he was taunting the man, Aqualad however picked up on Uzu's plan as he saw the bombs were no longer blinking. He gave a mental command to KF in the link who gave a nod at the order.

Bane popped a tick mark at the last comment, "What did you say!?" Bane yelled.

"Mr. T." Uzu said simply, before Bane could asked what he was talking about, he was wrapped in a full nelson and wrenched to the point were he dropped the detonator. KF zipped by and grabbed the device before it ever hit the ground. Bane struggled but the android did not budge. Aqualad looked to Superboy who nodded with a smirk.

"Hold him still Uzu." The clone said getting a eye smile from the shorter teen, before he rushed the held up man and gave a harsh blow to the gut.

This K.O'd the large man as he slipped from the arms of Mr. T who had let him fall to the grass. "Now that's out of the way, lets go kick that Kobra guys ass!" Uzu cheered as the others gave joined him.

* * *

KF zipped through the standing cultist with ease as they tried oh so hard to gun him down. He zipped back and forth knocking down many goons on his run. Lord Kobra ordered Sportsmaster to take the shipment in the chaos, he did so as more of the team converged on the cultist.

Superboy dropped from the sky and crashed into the ground near the chopper as he did Sportsmaster came from behind the clone and began shooting at his back. Miss M flew in her cloaked mode into the helicopter and behind Sportsmaster who was relentless in his shooting of Superboy. Miss M saw her crush constantly bombarded with gun fire and was urged to help him. She flew behind Sportsmaster but was countered when he jumped over her and wrapped her in one armed choke hold.

Meanwhile, KF zipped past more cultist, knocking each flat on their ass as he went, Lord Kobra watched as his forces fell with a frowned look. "Hey buddy turn that frown upside down." A voice from his shoulder said. He looked to see a oranged masked teen that was a good bit shorter than him standing beside him. "You gotta enjoy life, you can't go around with a humpty dumpty frown all the time." Uzu said to the large male.

Lord Kobra ripped from Uzu's touch and motioned for his female servant to take care of the brat. When she did nothing he looked behind is back and saw that she was tied up by none other than The Boy Wonder, with Aqualad accompanying him. He looked back to Uzu only to see a fist impact his vision. Lord Kobra was flung through the helicopter and on the other side, leaving a large hole in the chopper.

"He's gonna feel that one." Uzu laughed, as he heard a roar from the sky. He, Aqualad, and Robin looked up to see a large hulking figure descending to three. "Hey look who's back?" Uzu said with a hint of glee. This was _perfect!_ He hasn't used this since Grundy! Uzu pulled a bat from his pouch with mischief in his eyes he took position for the hulking monster. The monster saw this and tried desperately to change his course, even flap his arms like a bird but was unsuccessful as he neared Uzu and with great strength he swung the bat as the monster came down.

The monster was rocked from the blow as his vision instantly darkened, along with his mind and body. It was fortunate for him as he never felt the impact of hitting the ground far off in the forest.

"Man! I'm glad I held back, didn't want him going into space like Grundy." Uzu laughed a he hung the bat over his shoulder. Uzu looked over to see Miss M and Superboy kneeling on the ground, by the looks of it Superboy took some punishment. His shirt was tattered along with his left pant leg. Aqualad, Uzu, and Robin ran to them to aide them, "What happened?" Uzu asked.

"That hockey-faced guy got away." Superboy answered as he was helped of the ground by Miss M. "How? Was it because he kicked your ass? I felt like it was because he kicked your ass." Uzu asked in a relatively innocent tone. Which made it hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"Never mind him where's that Kobra guy!" Robin asked as the team looked around the area and the damaged chopper. "Aw man, he must have slinked away like a rat, or a slug, or a worm, or a tiny reptilian animal with no limbs." Uzu rubbed the chin of is helmet as he pondered the pale man.

"We get it Uzu." Aqualad said to the orange hero. "Oh well, at least we had some fun today." Uzu said.

"Yeah so much fun, and speaking of fun, have fun explaining to Batman all this." Robin patted both Aqualad and Captain Uzu.

"Ughh, I'm gonna get lectured again aren't I?" Uzu groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter four, a nice little lengthy chapter to say the least.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Metropolis, Suicide Slums - August 3, 07:00 EDT**

It was a bright and sunny day, the clouds were white and puffy with a beautiful sun shining over the clouds. Such a wonderful day...

 _ **Krash!**_

Well that didn't last long...

"Piss off will ya!?" A thug garbed in a brown hoodie and a wife beater with blue jeans and sneakers ran from his pursuer with money in one hand and a loaded Uzi in the other. He ran trough the abandoned apartment buildings the housed several drug operations, he crashed through a flimsy door and into a empty filthy room. Dust was kicked up as he hurried himself up to his feet and shut the door. He aimed his gun at the door ready to kill anything behind it.

After a minute passed he fell to his rear and laid against the wall to rest. He dropped the crinkled up bills he was holding in his hand and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Jesus...I can't believe I got away." He panted, he sat in silence as he looked out the dusty window, "Damn kid is persistent." He hung his head over his lap. He jolted up as he heard a large crash and several screams. Guns went off like fireworks on Independence day, the thug held his gun to the door once more as the screams and gunfire continued and grew louder and closer with each passing second. The just as the screams reached his floor of the apartment building they stopped...

He didn't like the sound of this, not one bit. He felt his gun shake and he looked down to see that his hands were shaking as well. Another claustrophobic minute passed as he stood shaking, did he leave? Maybe he did...he could open the door to check, no! No he wouldn't that's what that brat wants! He gulped...he took a step from the wall to check the eye hole on the door.

After a eternity of walking he reached the door. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and pressed his face against the door. His eyes meet the glass and through the eye hole his saw...

"Knock! Knock!" **_Krash!_** \- A orange helmet wearing teen with militaristic looking orange armor protecting parts of his body with a form fitting black leather suit underneath. Tipped off with black combat pants and boots, none other than Captain Uzu himself. The hero in orange ripped the thug from the other side of the door and threw him into the hall way. The thug coughed as the dust from the hall clogged his lungs. He opened his eyes to see torn apart hallway littered with the bodies of is fellow comrades. The walls were littered with bullet holes as was the floor. The ceiling was practically coming down if not for...duct tape? When did that get there?

"How you doing bud?" Uzu asked wrapped his gloved hand around the down man's shirt, "Did you missed me?" Uzu asked with his oh-so-common eye smile, the blue glowing circles mimicked this gesture as he lifted the man clear off his feet.

"Wha-what do ya want!? Money, whores, drugs?!" The thug pleaded, fearing that he'll join his buddies on the ground. Uzu lifted his unoccupied right arm and put his hand to his helmet. He began tapping his helmet as his eye smile returned to a more neutral look.

"None of the above, tell me where your boss is and I won't break your bones like I did your friends." Uzu stated to the sweating man. "I-I don't know-arraggh!" He interrupted himself with a pained scream as Uzu punched the man in rib.

"I'll crack another one if you don't tell me." Uzu stated again, preparing another strike to a different part of his ribs.

"Stop! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" He gave in to the teen's demands. Uzu eye smiled and dropped the man, "Good! Now be a good little gangbanger and tell me where to find your boss or I'll have to hurt you again~" Uzu put his fist to his hips in mirth as the thug nodded quickly.

"He's down at the docks, the seventh warehouse you can't miss it! He's planning on doing a deal in person! All the lieutenants will be there!" He spilled his guts as he laid before Uzu. "When? I need a date, hopefully its not on a Saturday, I usually take the kids out on Saturdays." Uzu rambled as he folded a single arm and rested a hand on his chin.

"Friday, it's happening this Friday! I swear man don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"Thanks for the helpful info! I mean that's all I wanted to ask you but you ran as soon as you saw me. Then you led me here, to all these guys, you've been a great helper today!" Uzu shook the man's hand before he strolled over the bodies leaving the thug wide-eyed.

* * *

Outside he was met with a SWAT team going in the opened door Uzu came out of. They rushed pass the casually walking hero. "Oh mind the bodies, those guys are still alive, in incredible pain yes, but still alive!" Uzu yelled to the officers shuffling inside the building.

A 6'2 Caucasian man with brown hair walked to the shorter teen, he was a officer of the local PD, "Nice work Uzu, though I would prefer if you waited before charging in." He shook the teen's hand.

"Well, in my defense I didn't know there were gang members inside." Uzu laughed, the older male shook his head in a sigh, "Of course you didn't." He stated as he took off his cap, Uzu heard a beeping, he tapped the side of his helmet where his ear would be.

"Well I'll let you guys handle the clean up, Supes is a calling!" Uzu stated in wave to the officers who gathered behind the man.

 _FFP!_

And gone was the orange wearing hero, "That boy." The man sighed as he started to give orders to the men and women of the force.

* * *

Uzu reappeared on a bridge with many cars speeding past him in panic as the large structure wobbled, reacting quickly Uzu began to direct each vehicle that swerved outward back inside. He looked around and saw a school bus teetering on the edge the bridge he teleported to the bus and grabbed the rear bumper and pulled the bus backwards. He heard a thud behind him and also felt the bridge shake from the force.

Uzu glanced over his shoulder and saw Superboy standing behind him, "Oh hey Superboy, you come here often?" Uzu said as he pulled the bus from the ledge.

"Do you?" He asked back, "Well I do live here." Uzu answered back as he watched Superboy tow a car from the opposite side of the bridge, before leaping back over.

"Um, Superboy, can you not do your super jump thing on bridge right now?" Uzu asked as the snapped wires were willed back into place.

"Why not?" He asked while he watched the concrete barrier that was broken by the bus mend itself back to the way it way it was before.

"Because your landing could've destabilized the bridge." Superman flew from underneath the bridge and landed between the two. Out of the three standing heroes, Superman was the tallest, and Captain Uzu was the shortest.

"But I didn't." Superboy retorted, "But you could have, we don't know the limits of your powers." Superman stated to the clone of himself.

"Well...," Superboy started off hesitantly, "Maybe, you could ya know...help me with that." Superboy asked with a slight hopeful look on his face. The question was a bit unexpected, Superman looked away from the clone's sight.

"Uh...Batman has that covered." He answered as he put a finger to his earpiece, "I know but-" Superboy was interrupted by Superman talking to another League memeber by the name informing him of a threat that needed his aide.

"Um, Sorry, Super-er-boy, duty calls. Nice work Uzu." Superman flew into the sky and away from the clone and Uzu. Superboy stared at the sky in unblinking eyes he was brought from his stare by Uzu.

"Soooo, you wanna hang out?" Uzu asked the clone. Superboy was surprised at Uzu's sudden offer. "Y-you wanna hang out?" He asked.

"Yeah! Why not, I got nothing planned for the rest of the day." Uzu said as he held out a hand to the clone. Superboy looked a bit taken back by Uzu suddenly wanting hang out with him. Superboy hesitantly took Uzu's hand and the two disappeared in flash of orange and black. The two never knew of eyes of a certain Bat watching them with a nearly invisible smile.

* * *

Uzu and Superboy appeared in front of abandoned apartment building with boarded up windows, Superboy looked around at the large building with newspaper along with other trash blowing along the sidewalk. He followed Uzu to the front entrance of the building, Uzu opened the door and invited the young clone inside. Once inside he followed the masked blonde through the surprisingly cleaned lobby. It wasn't exactly spotless but it was far cleaner than what Superboy expected.

"You live here Uzu?" Superboy looked at the chandelier mounted on the ceiling. "Yup! Well...not up here at least." Uzu said as he watched the clone gaze around at the scenery. Uzu walked to a door that sat between two sets of stairs. Uzu waved the clone over to the door and he led the black haired youth into a underground room. Well room isn't accurate for how large and complex-ed it was.

"What do you think?" Uzu nudged the clone who took in the room.

"Wow, this looks so much different from the other part of the building." Superboy walked into the living room that held a single couch, along with T.v set with a DVD player underneath the t.v.

"Where are your kids?" Superboy asked he looked around the area, "Asleep." Uzu said as he kneeled down.

"Take off your shoes, I don't want the carpet getting dirty." Uzu said as he removed his boots, "What?" Superboy asked.

"Take. Off. Your. Shoes." Uzu repeated as he looked at the clone, "I just had Mr. T vacuum earlier today, and I don't want him do it again." Uzu sat his boots down near the door. Superboy left with not too many options decided to do as Uzu wanted and took off his boots, and sat them next to Uzu's boots.

"Good! Now let's have some fun!" Uzu said as he zipped over to his DVD player. "What are you doing?" Superboy asked, "Movie time!" Uzu said as the lights dimmed and the t.v was turned on.

"What movie are we watching?" The clone asked as he watched Uzu ruffle through a box next to the T.v stand. "Ah! Here it is." Uzu sat cross legged and inserted a disc from a DVD case into the DVD player.

 _FFP!_

Uzu appeared on the couch in front the T.V, he waved the clone over to sit with him. "This is one of my favorite movies." Uzu said excitedly, "It's Terminator 2, _Judgement Day."_ He said dramatically.

"What's it about?" Superboy asked, "A super smart A.I program sending robots into the past to kill a boy that leads a revolution against them in the future." Uzu explained, "What?" Superboy asked.

"Shh! Just watch." Uzu said as the clone turned to T.V, as time past the clone was drawn in by the film. He grew more and more intrigued by the characters and the action scenes. He's favorite part was the bonding between The Terminator and John Conner. Unfortunately this reminded him of the non existent relationship with Superman, he looked over to Uzu rifling trough the brown box on the floor again.

"Say Uzu..." He asked as the orange hero spared a glance to the clone, "What's Superman like?" He asked.

"A boy scout." He answered simply, "Very caring of people, holds back a lot during fights." Uzu explained, "He's also forgiving." Uzu trailed off, drawing the clone in.

"Oh, here it is." Uzu said as he pulled out another movie, "Here's what?" Superboy asked, "Predator!" Uzu replaced the movie movie inside the DVD player with Predator and sat back down on the couch.

"That movie you mentioned back at Santa Prisca?" Superboy inquired getting a nod from Uzu, "Saaaaaaay..." Uzu drawled out, "What?" Superboy asked a bit sharply.

"You don't have a name do you?" Uzu asked, getting a 'tch' from the clone. "Thought so, well we can't have that can we? So how about...Conner?" Uzu suggested.

"Don't just go and give me a name like that!" Superboy shouted as he stood up from the couch, "No need to yell, the kids are asleep so can you keep it down Conner?" Uzu asked, the clone just huffed and sat back down. They sat in silence as the movie began. "Thanks for the name." Superboy grumbled lowly.

"No problem _Conner._ " Uzu said playfully, as the two sat in more silence Superboy decided to brake it, "So how did you become a hero?" Conner asked.

"It's kinda of a long story." Uzu answered as he stared at the T.V. "It's not like we're going anywhere right now." Conner said as he watched the Predator kill one of the soldiers in a brutal way.

"I grew up alone in the worst neighborhood in all of Metropolis. I grew up seeing the worst in people, murders, thieves, rapists, drug dealers. The people around here gave up hope, everyday a crime was committed, a building was burned down, a guy was shot, a mother was beaten in front of her kids." Uzu trailed off as his eyes never left the screen.

"I saw it all, I never thought I could live like this, I didn't think I could live through all of the crime and hopelessness. Until one day I decided to pull a prank."

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked, "I snuck into a drug den and mixed their coke with sneezing powder. You should've seen them! They were so pissed, and the people around all laughed at them. Since then, I found out that I just really like making people smile ya know?" Uzu said before he heard a vibration, "Hello..." He answered the call through his helmet, "This is Uzu...oh hey Supes." Uzu said in a chipper tone.

"No, I was hanging out with Conner in my lair." Uzu replied, "Superboy, the boy you were talking to earlier on the bridge." Uzu answered, "Training? Sure, we'll be there." Uzu answered.

"Duty calls Conner! We'll continue hanging out later after the training." Uzu said, getting a small nod from the clone, "Now put your boots on and lets go." Uzu said as he made way to the front entrance along with Superboy.

"Grab on, we're taking the Captain Uzu way." Uzu said as he stood up from strapping on his boots, Conner grabbed the orange hero's shoulder before the disappeared in a flash of lights.

* * *

 **Mount Justice - August 3, 13:06 EDT**

The two appeared in a flash of lights in the large open room of Mt. Justice as Mrs. Martian had just finished hugging her uncle.

"It's good to see that you two have joined us just in time for training." Black Canary said as she walked to the middle of the large room while Superboy and Uzu where joined by the others along with MM. The large circular device on the floor lit up as she took off her blue jacket.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentor..uh..," She grasped her slightly bandaged arm in discomfort.

"And my own bruises." She smiled off the small wound, "What happened?" Miss M asked in worry.

"The job. Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." She asked her students, Wally while eating a banana volunteered eagerly. He walked up to the taller blonde and set aside the peel and dusted his hands.

"After this...I'll show you my moves." He winked in a suggestive manner, "Ah, this outta be good." Uzu stated in a laugh. Black Canary smirked before striking with a quick right causing the boy to block, this however left him open to a sweep kick putting the teen on his back.

The device on the ground displayed the following- **Kid Flash Status: Fail**. He groaned while saying some borderline perverted things. "Good block but did anyone see anything that he did wrong?" Black Canary helped the teen to his feet.

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on the teacher and got served?" Robin answered, "Dude!" KF hissed sharply.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms-"Oh, please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms." Superboy scoffed, "I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." Superboy crossed his arms and turned to leave.

"Come on Superboy! This is training, plus to be honest the last we fought you didn't win." Uzu stated gaining a glare from the clone, Uzu proceeded to whistled off his stare. "Interesting, tell me of this fight Uzu." Canary asked.

"Oh well-"He punched Supey so hard in the chest he fell to his knees and started to dry heave." KF zipped to Uzu's shoulder to answer Dinah's question. He remembered the time when Uzu retold the events of what transpired when he, Aqualad, and Rob were out cold. Uzu laughed sheepishly as he felt the clone's glare on him.

"Hmph!" Superboy turned to leave once more, "Are you really gonna leave? Without proving it?" Canary jeered, the clone turned back and walked up the the blonde, both roughly standing at the same height as the other. After a brief stare down each went into a stance, Black Canary quickly countered the clone as he threw a straight right. She gripped his arm and turned her body and using his own momentum lifted and threw the teen across the floor. He landed on the ground and soon a mini display came to show- **Superboy Status: Failed**.

"Wow I didn't Black Canary was so good at fighting." Uzu uttered, "Well she is known as one of the top Hand-to-Hand specialist in the Justice League." Robin said to blonde. Uzu walked over to the down clone and offered a hand, he would have flat out rejected it, but remembered the time in Metropolis that occurred earlier today. He looked away while losing his angered look and took the blonde's hand.

"I told you." Uzu eye smiled as the clone looked away with his arms crossed. "My turn!" Uzu walked to blonde...who stood two inches taller than him. Uzu struck first with a left but was parried by Black Canary, she tried to sweep Uzu's leg but was evaded by Uzu jumping the leg. He came back down on her leg with the weight of a feather and bounced over her head.

She quickly move around to meet his falling form, she went for a swift kick to his back but was countered by Uzu shifting his body to the right. He caught the leg as his boots met the ground and started to spin himself. Black Canary pulled up her other boot to his other side and pulled herself up and freed her legs, while putting both hands on his shoulders in a single smooth / swift motion. This action launched herself above the surprised teen's head, she landed gracefully on the ground and turned back to Uzu.

"That was impressive Uzu, did the Big Blue Boy Scout teach you that?" She asked, Uzu looked to his teammates with confusion in his glowing blue circles.

"She's talking about Superman Uzu." Robin rubbed his forehead with a groan. "Oh, no. I mean we dabbled a bit in some stuff, but nothing solid." Uzu answered, "I'm just really random!" He laughed proudly.

"I can see that." Black Canary smiled before a alarm went off. A screen appeared in front of the current occupants of the cave, it showed The Dark Knight himself in a open area outside somewhere in the world.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Black Canary and Green Arrow. The target is capable of studying and duplicating the power's and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous. " Batman talked as the video played showing a humanoid android with green legs dispatching members of the Justice League with little effort, his paused the video at the point in which the android destroyed his Bat-a-Rangs.

"As our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." He finished to let the teens soak in the new info. KF gawked at the display of power of the android in the footage.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" He uttered.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman concluded before Robin spoke up, "An android? Who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman answered back, "The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." MM stated making Aqualad go wide eyed.

"Ivo...Ivo...didn't he die awhile ago?" Uzu asked while resting his hands behind his head, "Apparently not." Black Canary said grimly to the orange hero.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the Android's parts to separate S.T.A.R lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains."

"Oh I like where this is going!" Uzu cheered, this was ignored by Batman in favor of continuing, "You will split up into undercover teams to safe guard the two real trucks." Batman stated getting another cheer, this time out of KF and Uzu.

"So we're taking out your trash now?" Superboy said, "You have something better to do?" Batman stated back quieting the clone. Aqualad and Uzu led the team to the received coordinates of their mission.

* * *

 **Litchfield County - August 3, 20:08 EDT**

In a field in the middle of nowhere a heavily guarded truck was a being loaded. Several members of the JL along with armed humans guarded the trucks. Superman looked to the treeline using his X-ray vision to see the team sitting on red motorcycles in red biker suits with ear pieces on. Except Uzu who took a stealthier route for the mission. He soon turned away from Superboy's gaze to look on at the process of the trucks being loaded. The team each put on their helmet and revved their engines in ready.

Batman gave the go and the trucks departed on opposite ends of the highway, the team separated to follow the trucks, Miss M, KF, and Aqualad with one set, and Robin and Superboy with another. Along the way Robin tried to start a conversation with Superboy and was failing a bit. Soon they where alerted by Aqualad about their truck being under attack at the same time as the alert was received their truck was attacked too.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy sneered, "Robot Monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style." The Boy Wonder laughed as he activated a feature on his bike, that detached the back wheel to allow the end to fly up. "Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode." Robin told the clone who scoffed and jumped from his bike causing the unmanned vehicle to crash into Robin's bike. The Boy Wonder avoided injury as he jumped to the truck along with the clone.

The two began to take on the robotic monkeys while inside the truck the monkeys began to breach the inside of the driver's position. He screamed as the monkeys chuckled in a high pitched tone as the neared him but was cut off as one was grabbed harshly by the throat by the driver. It struggled in his grasp as the driver no longer was screaming.

The others quickly came to its aid but where blasted into ash by the driver's...cannon? His hand had trans-mutated into a something straight out of science fiction. The cannon gave off a intense amount of orange energy as the driver began to shift and twitch uncontrollably and mutated into a familiar person.

"Oh man flying monkeys! Why didn't I think of that?" Uzu shifted his cannon back into a hand to control the truck, and his other hand glowed his favorite color and the monkey's green coloring turned orange. And with that Uzu freed the monkey back through the melted glass from which he entered.

"This sure is a quiet ride, wonder what's on the radio?" He began to shift through several stations while the corrupted monkey outside raised hell. The orange monkey began to attack the monkeys with a fury along with Robin to stave off the attack. As for the clone? He was taken away from the truck by the laughing monkeys which left him enraged... **very** enraged.

Meanwhile at the other truck, the second half of the team was engaged in combat with the monkeys. A large amount of monkeys gathered on top of the truck and began to try to sear its way inside.

Miss M along with KF abandoned their bikes as the horde swarmed on them. The monkeys began to try to crack its way inside through the windshield scaring the driver, meanwhile monkeys had also taken up shop on both sides of the truck as well as the back. Aqualad used his water bearers to destroy the monkeys on the back of the truck while staying on his bike.

While Miss M flew above the truck to see the monkeys had broken in the truck, their victory was short lived as they were blasted away by none other than Mr. T.

"Thanks Mr. T." Miss M thanked the android, boy that sounded weird. The android stared up at her blankly before giving her a thumbs up. Yup, very weird, she flew to the front and telekinetcally moved the monkeys from the windshield, her reward? Being swarmed of course! The monkeys began to swarm the Martian in a attempt to bring her down, but the girl stayed strong and sprouted multiple limbs from her body, including one from her head. She used the limbs to detach the robotic chimps from her body.

All the while KF zipped on the side of the truck, destroying the chimps with ease, and eventually made to the top of the truck where he was met by Miss M.

"Gah!" KF yelped in surprise of her current appearance, she gave a yelp too, and suck her limbs back into her body. Aqualad finished the last of the Monkeys and began to try an radio Captain Uzu.

"Uzu, is the cargo secure?" He asked, _"As can be my friend from under the sea."_ Uzu answered, Aqualad's relief was short lived as Uzu continued, _"Well except for Superboy chasing after the monkeys that tried to escape."_

"What!?" Aqualad yelled starling Miss M and KF as their truck came to a stop, _"Yeah, he started hopping off like a bunny too, must be because he hates monkeys."_ Uzu paused as a he heard a rage filled yell in the far distance. _"He reeeeeeeeally hates monkeys."_ Aqualad switched his comms to Superboy's channel to talk to the clone.

"Superboy, our priority is the cargo in the trucks not those monkeys." Aqualad's words fell on deaf ears as the clone sneered and popped the earpiece from his ear and threw it to the ground.

"Superboy! Superboy!" Aqualad yelled but received static as a answer getting a worried look from Miss M.

 _"Yeeeeeah he's long gone, probably took out his radio too."_ Uzu chimed in, "He's out of my range." Miss M tried and failed to locate her run away teammate.

"What now?" KF asked, _"I'll go after him, and I'll leave Mr. T with the truck just in case and I'll leave Monkey-prime with this truck."_ Uzu said as Aqualad heard a door being opened.

"Monkey-Prime?" KF questioned. "Are you sure we shouldn't call Red Tornado?" Miss M asked, poking her fingers together.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things on ourselves. The mission is still go and we'll succeed if we deliver the cargo as instructed." Aqualad said with a sigh.

 _"And how are you gonna track him Uzu?"_ Robin asked, _"By using you of course!"_ Uzu stated with a very upbeat tone, back at the other truck Uzu and Robin stood outside the armored transport. Robin looked at the masked blonde with a unsure look.

"You're gonna use me?" Robin asked getting a nod from the teen, "And I think you know how~" Uzu rang as Robin walked from him and towards the monkeys, he connected a cord to the back of a destroyed monkey robot.

"I think we'd heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin asked as he decoded the monkey's program, a holographic image showed a a map of the run away's signal.

"Ah, I see they can can track the signal. Which means I can track them with the destroyed one. It looks like they converging on...Gotham City?!" Robin gasped.

 _"Are you sure you can make it their in time Uzu?"_ Aqualad asked trough the radio, "Yup, it's really no problem, just send the coordinates to helmet, and I'll find Supey." Uzu assured The Boy Wonder. He nodded as he tapped the keys on his wrist band.

"Good now I'm gonna go get back Supey you guys deliver those parts, and join me after you do it." Uzu began to walked int the direction of the Superboy's location.

"How?" Robin asked, "Mr. T should take you directly to where I am, and for you Robin." Uzu looked to the truck to see a tiny orange and black colored monkey laughing as he hung out the truck while looking at the two. "He'll take you to me too." Uzu said before flickering away in a spectacle of orange and black lights.

"Ooo aaann ooo annn aaaaann!" Monkey-Prime chattered, "Yeah, yeah keep your tail on." Robin grumbled as he called his bike to him before a realization hit him.

"Is that thing gonna drive?"

* * *

 **Metropolis - August 3, 9:30 EDT**

Bruce had taken his old friend Clark to a small place named Bibbo's Diner. It was place that held precious memories for Superman. It was his favorite place to take Uzu to hangout in Metropolis when they're not on duty. Clark had a sneaking suspicion that Bruce wanted to talk to about Superboy. Something he would rather avoid talking about.

"I'll have apple pie." Clark said to the waiter and giving him his menu. "The Devil's food." Bruce said as he too gave his menu to the waiter.

The waiter left to get their orders, that's when Clark and Bruce began talking about the inevitable.

"Alright, Bruce, what is it?" Clark asked. "Something tells me we're not here for the desert." Clark joked.

"It's about Superboy," Bruce began with a stern look to his friend. "He needs you. You can't keep pushing him away Clark."

"No," Clark said, while looking out the window. "He needs you, and Red not me. I am just a constant reminder of what he's not."

"I'm sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong." Bruce said, getting Clark to lock eyes with him. "I know that he troubles you, but he's here, and you have to get over the how and the why. Trust me on this, the boy needs his father."

"I'm not his father!" Clark snapped, "He needs you Clark, like how Captain Uzu needed you." Bruce argued.

"He's not Nar-Captain Uzu." Clark corrected himself nearly slipping his Uzu's real name. "What's the matter Clark? You don't trust me with your sidekick's name?"

"And you do?" Clark asked back before getting up, "I'm not...I'm not ready, at least not yet." He calmed himself down, while putting on his hat. "I'll take that pie to go." He shouted as he walked to cashier to pay for his meal.

"You know, Captain Uzu doesn't seemed to be bothered by him, why should you?" Bruce asked while Clark spared him no glance.

* * *

 **Gotham City - August 3, 21:21 EDT**

Uzu had tracked The Boy of Steel to a train riding around a mountain, his eye circles glowed white as he searched the train cars, using the many visions in his arsenal.

"Is that him? ...No, oh is that him? ...No those are just homeless people. Oh that has to be him! ...No, that's...I don't know what that is." Uzu searched the cars before seeing two figures inside, along with some smaller figures around one of them.

"Ooo that has to be him!" Uzu descended into the open hole of the train car as Superboy had dispatched of the monkeys that attacked him. "Oh what is this? Another brat, but oh this just isn't any brat now is it?" The man wearing a sweater and speaking in a frilly tone said to Uzu.

"The names Captain Uzu, Hero in Orange, sweater man!" Uzu declared getting a semi-befallen look from the man, "It's Professor Ivo, not sweater man." The now named Ivo said.

"Meh, it's sweater man now." Uzu waved off, Ivo gained a tick mark before smirking, "Have you met my Amazing Amazo? He'll suit the both of you or better yet...slay you." Ivo introduced a large Android that walked from the shadows. It was tall, green legged, red eyed, pointy eared android.

"Bring it on." Superboy said as he wiped away sweat from his brow. "Please my Android has the strength of Superman, what chance do you have?" Ivo taunted, Superboy gritted his teeth before rushing the Andriod but was stopped by Uzu.

"What are you doing? Stay out of this!" He yelled before getting a punch to the face, Ivo was surprised at such the action. "What was that for!?" Superboy growled while holding his nose.

"For running off, we were on a mission and you let your anger get the better of you." Uzu stated in serious tone as he glared with narrowed eye slits at the downed boy.

"Why do you care?" Superboy grumbled. "Because your my teammate and my friend." Uzu answered, Superboy looked down at the floor of the train car, "You could've been killed did you ever think of that?" Uzu asked not getting a answer out the clone.

"But right now that doesn't matter, what matters is the amount ass we're gonna kick!" Uzu helped the clone up, who looked renewed at Uzu's words. "Oh isn't that just adorable?" Ivo jeered as he crossed his arms, "The little brats are actually gonna fight Amazo, this is just too rich!" Ivo laughed as Amazo's eyes lit up red before rushed he the teens.

Uzu and Superboy charged the android to meet him halfway, **_"Access: Black Canary."_** Amazo said as his mouth unhinged and released a deafening cry that stunned the two. _**"Access: Superman."**_ Amazo grabbed the two and threw them with great strength through the train car and into the night sky.

The two crashed inside a high school classroom and tumbled to a stop, Uzu groaned while rubbing his rear, "Ow ow, Where are we?" Uzu asked at the clone. They both looked around at the new environment.

"Eeek! A classroom!" Uzu shouted in disgust as he quickly started to wipe himself off. "Now what?" Superboy asked, he too wiped himself off from the debris, "We need a way to put down that android, Mr. T and Monkey-Prime haven't brought the others yet so we're on our own for now." Uzu cracked his shoulder.

"Monkey-Prime?" Superboy looked at Uzu with a raised eyebrow, "The Monkey of legend!" Their conversation was cut short by Amazo plowing through the ceiling.

"Oh balls..." Uzu muttered before he and Superboy where grabbed and taken through the floor.

* * *

"Graaagghh!" Superboy yelled as he threw a punch aimed for Amazo, the ever adapting machine grabbed his fist and threw him into a wall and the clone exited through the other side. Amazo turned and scanned the area for his other target, he stalked the halls, hunting for his prey. He turned down a hall and found...a chicken?

He scanned the clucking chicken as it bobbed its head and picked at the ground, as if it was looking for food. When his scan turned up nothing he attempted to walk past the chicken.

The chicken didn't take to kindly to that...

"Bawk-Cah!" It screeched and quicker than his processor can comprehend he was kicked, yes kicked, through the wall covered by lockers. Amazo attempted to regain his footing but was rushed by Superboy. In his charge he managed to stagger the Droid and followed it up with grabbing him and slinging him back into the hall. The droid slide face down on the tile before coming to a stop. Amazo lifted his head up from the tiled floor and set his eyes on the same chicken as before. This time the chicken was wearing black and orange gi, with a orange clothed headband with a black swirl on the middle.

Said chicken started to make strange noises that sounded more in line with Bruce Lee than a chicken, his wings started to make a array of gestures one would normally see in Martial arts.

 _Than the mighty chicken struck..._

 ** _"Access: The Flash."_** His body blurred towards the chicken, the chicken launched itself at Amazo, "Bawk-Cah!" It screeched as they both traded blows, with strikes that was faster than a human eye can follow.

 ** _"Access: Superman."_** Its strength rivaled that of Superman, for if Amazo couldn't out speed the chicken than he shall out muscle the chicken. The chicken's wings clashed against the metal to now avail in damaging the Droid. Amazo threw a left down at the chicken but was parried by a wing, the chicken held firm. Amazo's eye's glowed a bright red before firing to searing beams of energy. "Bawk-cah!" The chicken fired its own beams, but orange in color, they met and in a instant a explosion was triggered.

He was thrown back into a science class room, where Superboy kindly greeted the Droid with a punch that sent him through the classroom and into the gym. Superboy and the chicken pounced inside the gym where a waiting Ivo started to applaud them.

"Oh that was indeed impressive if I do admit, you two are doing much better than the Justice League so far!" Ivo laughed as his two robotic chimps did the same. "Yeah, we're just getting started." Superboy smirked and the chicken let out a screech. "Oh I hope so, because so is my darling Amazo, oh and Amazo be a sport and analyze the dear shifter next to the Superbrat." He soon commanded the droid who in turned used the flashe's speed but this time to a greater degree and blitzed the two boys. The two here hit with so many blurred punches neither could react.

 _ **"Access: Captain Atom."**_ The Droid switched to a new power and blasted Superboy in the chest with a energy beam knocking away the clone. "Bawk-cah!" The chicken screeched as he blitzed the Droid.

 _ **"Access: Martian Manhunter."**_ The chicken went through Amazo and the Droid once again changed power, **_"Access: Superman."_** He attempted to crush the chicken with the immense strength of Superman but failed as a metal hand sent Amazo flying into the hoop.

 _Poof!_

"Mr. T, you're here!" Uzu shouted happily at the caped machine, "And so are we!" KF flashed past Mr. T and Uzu fluttered the Droid's cape, **_"Access: Red Tornado."_** A red swirling wind appeared around his legs, KF was launched back as was Uzu. Mr. T however stayed firm and channeled a orange wind to cancel out Amazo's wind. Both KF and Uzu were stopped mid air by an unknown force. Uzu looked around and saw a cloaked Miss M waving at him.

Mr. T overpowered Amazo's wind forcing the adapting Android to switch again, **_"Access: Martian Manhunter."_** The red wind stopped and Amazo walked through the swirling orange wind unharmed.

 ** _"Access: Black Canary."_** A scream tossed Mr. T back into the gym doors, Robin struck at the opportunity and threw several explosive Bird-a-Rangs into Amazo's back, the following explosion staggered him long enough for KF to flip him as he flashed by Amazo. _**"Acess:-"**_ He was kicked across the floor an into the bleachers by Superboy.

"Amazo! Study and mimic Captain Uzu's abilities now!" Ivo ordered, "Aye! Stay out of this!" Uzu shouted from the gym floor. **_"Analyzing..."_** His eyes stared down Uzu as he stood from the wreckage of the bleachers. "This isn't good, if he copies Uzu's powers we won't be able to stop him!" Robin yelled, _**"Error: Systems unable to analyze: Captain Uzu's power."**_

"Ha! I knew you would try something like that so I made a handy-dandy shield to prevent that! I call it...the anti-copy shield." Uzu declared while puffing out his chest in victory. The occupants were stunned, a anti-copy shied? "Anti-copy shield?" Ivo asked, "Yes, speaking of shields do you have a anti-slap shield?" Uzu asked innocently.

"No why?" Ivo asked slowly before- ** _SLAP!_** -A solid metal hand met his face tumbled the man down the bleachers. "Ooo-aaan-aaan-ooh!" A orange and black monkey cheered from the spot where Ivo was once sitting. "Meet Monkey-Prime!" Uzu introduced as the chimp destroyed the other two chimps with ease.

Amazo went to help his fallen master but stopped to counter a water whip meant for him, **_"_** _ **Access: Martain Manhunter."**_ The whip fazed through him, Superboy charged Amazo nearing the Android, Amazo acted fast and prepared to switch once more. This was his down fall...

 ** _"Access:_ Super-" ** A fist, a Bird-a-Rang, a Water-whip, a metal fist, another fist, a invisible force and even an arrow penetrated Amazo as he attempted to switch. His body exploded due to the combined force of Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Mr. T, Kid Flash, Miss M and an unknown archer. "Now that's what I call team work." Uzu said as he nudged the exploded Amazo's body with his boot.

"Nggh." Superboy grunted causing Miss M to hold him up, "Are you alright Superboy?" She asked with worry. "Yeah, just fine." He smiled. "Hey where's Ivo?" KF asked as each looked around the destroyed room.

"Damnit Monkey-Prime! You were suppose to keep a eye on him!" Uzu waved a finger at the Monkey who shouted back, "Ooo-aaaan! Aaaa!" It waved both arms around in the air.

"Don't get snippy with me!" Uzu shouted back as the monkey just looked away with both arms crossed and a nose in the air.

* * *

 **Mount Justice - August 4, 01:06 EDT**

After delivering the scattered parts of the destroyed android to S.T.A.R. Labs, the Team made their way back to the cave, where Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow waited for the teens.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, and was delivered to S.T.A.R. Labs, being safely analyzed along with the already dissembled cargo." Aqualad said. "However, Ivo got away, and since he built the tech to make Amazo, he's probably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing Ivo will be a League priority." Black Canary said. "But, we heard your mission had other...complications." Martian Manhunter said. Everyone looked at Superboy who averted their gaze with huff.

"Complications come with the job; your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman stepped forward.

"The _whole_ League?" Superboy asked, quite obvious who he was referring too.

"In time, yes." Batman said. "Kryptonians as you know, have very hard heads."

"Sounds very familiar." Uzu leered his gaze at Superboy getting the others to chuckle a bit at Superboy's expense, Superboy in another huff grew a small smile on his face.

"Of course, there is no shame in asking for help, that is why the League exists, there are some problems even we can't solve individually."

"Please, if we needed any help we never get the chance to ask." Robin said, as he pulled out the arrow that he found from the aftermath of the battle at the gym, and waved it in front of Green Arrow. "Look familiar? You were following us, babysitting us! You still don't trust us!" He shouted angrily.

"We didn't follow you," Batman said, as Green Arrow pulled out an arrow from his quiver, and compared to the one Robin held; showing the obvious difference between the two.

"That's not your arrow?" Robin said, confused, but then smiled excitingly. "But that means..."

"My couch!" Uzu yelled, "What?" Batman questioned before the blonde disappeared from the room in orange and black lights, "His couch?" Black Canary asked her fellow League members only answer she received was a equally confused look.

"I think he's talking about his kid Shukaku" Kid Flash answered, getting even more confused look this time, "Uzu has children?" Black Canary asked.

"Nine to be exact." Miss M added in, "There, uh, not what you think." Robin sighed, "Anyway, now that's settled you may take your leave." Batman stated to the Team.

"You really think it was Speedy?" Aqualad asked, "Definitely who else could it be?" Robin said with smile on his face. Kid Flash then zoomed up to Green Arrow, and snatching the arrow from his hand. "Souvenir!" Before zoomed out. Superboy turned to see Black Canary, walking up to him with a gentle smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Superboy said softly, then bowed slightly to her. "I'm ready to learn."

* * *

 **A/N: Five is complete, now on to six, and a hint or possible reveal of the pairing. Depends on how the chapter plays out to be honest.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Metropolis, Suicide Slum, Docks - August 6, 22:23 PM EDT**

Captain Uzu sat atop a nearby building over looking the docks, using his using his Orange mode to watch the nightly activities of the dock workers. In his Orange vision he saw the skeletons of the people and animals along the docks, this vision allowed him to see through walls and other obstructions, very useful when locating someone or something.

The layout of this is in orange as the name implies, the people of the docks were outlined in blue while their skeletons were white.

 _"You see anything yet?"_ Superboy asked through the radio, "No, just a bunch of workers nothing out of the ordinary." Uzu responded with a sigh.

 _"Nothing down here either."_ Superboy said from the rooftop of a warehouse on the docks, _"Are you sure the deal is happening tonight?"_ Superboy asked as he watched for any thing suspicious. Uzu started to stare off in the distance as minutes passed by. _"Something wrong? You're usually a lot more talkative."_

"I'm fine... I just had a weird dream last night." He trailed off, "It was a weird, like there was this huge flash of light, then nothing..." He adjusted his sitting position on the building.

 _"Any idea what it means?"_ Uzu cricked his neck before answering, "I have really weird dreams, like the one dream I had about a talking firetruck. That one was really weird."

Twenty minutes of nothing passed before Uzu spoke up, "He said that his boss would be here doing some type of deal. Must be big if he's going in person-ooh look!" Captain Uzu pointed out as he saw several dark vehicles drive down the road leading to a warehouse, his O.M highlighted said vehicles in red.

 _"You think this is it?"_ Superboy asked as he hopped to a closer warehouse, "Five SUVs driving to a unused warehouse at night? Who else?" Uzu scanned the cars for the number of hostiles inside.

 _"What does the boss look like?"_ Superboy questioned while watching another man come from inside the warehouse, "No idea, but I'll know him when I see him." Uzu watched as the man walked up to the driver side window to talk to the driver of the first vehicle. "Lets see...five SUVs with six people inside each of them. All armed with high powered assault rifles except the person in the third seat of the middle SUV."

 _"You think it's him?"_ Superboy watched as the man waved inside, soon the large metal door slide up to let the vehicles inside the warehouse and soon closed back.

"Only one way to be sure." Uzu cloaked himself as he teleported to the warehouse, the man from earlier wore a black jacket with black pants and boots. He stood guard at the door with sub-machine gun, he was blissfully unaware of Uzu's presence as the blonde was cloaked. Uzu walked up the man standing under the light of the lamp above the door, and whispered at the fellow.

"What was that?" He muttered as he looked around, "Me." Uzu answered the startled man before KOing the man with a punch. Uzu caught the man and set him down against the wall to avoid alerting anyone.

"Now that's taken care of, time to get inside. Superboy, you in position?" Uzu radioed as he stood ready at the door, _"I am now."_ The clone answered.

"Good wait for my signal, I need to confirm something." Uzu knocked on the metal door and readied himself as his O.M detected a person approaching the door, on the other side a man dressed the same as the one outside approached the door, he lazily opened expecting to see his comrade but only saw a fist.

Uzu grabbed the man before his unconscious body hit the ground, he slowly set the man on the ground and closed the door. He hid the man inside a supply closet and cloaked himself to sneak into the large room. He opened the door but saw two men guarding another door, 'Great two jack holes in between me and my destination.'

Uzu slipped behind the two and clocked their heads together, before they hit the ground he grabbed them and slid them to the side, "Nothing personal, just need you two out the way." He whispered.

"Gentlemen!" Uzu heard a muffle shout behind the door, "I hope you can deliver on this deal! If not I'll be very upset." Uzu silently opened the door to see the SUVs from earlier lined up towards the far end wall with the men from inside lined up with their guns at the ready. "Keep your pants on, you know Black Mask is good for it." A black male in suit waved off the others concern. Uzu looked to others of the room to see black coated men with guns facing the suited men, using his O.M he saw the number of guns in the room, both inside the SUVs and in the hands of the men in the room.

"He better, we're paying a lot of money for these guns and they better be legit!" A white male with leather jacket and a hood said, "Calm down Frankie, I mean you were the one who contacted us about your little _problem._ " The black male said as he snapped his fingers to the others around the cars, the opened the back and brought out a large brown crate and brought it to Frankie's feet. Uzu moved closer undetected by the others in the room. Frankie opened the crate to see many high quality weapons inside.

"Man you guys really know how get your hands on the good stuff." Frankie uttered as he took out a large machine gun, "Yeah when Black Mask heard about your situation, he felt disheartened of such a operation being interrupted so he decided to supply you, _if_ you play ball with us." He smirked.

"What do you mean by _playing ball_?" He asked on edge, "Black Mask heard about your drug operation, he sees the potential in it so he decided to help you." He snapped his fingers and the third SUV car door opened to reveal the occupant inside. A 5'9 woman with red hair and silted eyes. Her skin was covered in black spotted fur, she wore a purple tank top with tight purple pants that merged into boots, at her tail bone a tail waved lazily as it extended outside of her pants.

 _"Hey Uzu who's that?"_ Superboy asked from his position, "I don't know, I never seen her before but she looks cat, makes me wanna pet her." Uzu said before the large male introduced the new female. "She must be the person who wasn't armed from earlier."

"Who's the chick?" Frankie asked, "Barbara Minevrva, otherwise known as Cheetah, this lady right here can go toe-toe with Wonder Woman." He introduced the newly named female.

 _"Cheetah? I've never heard of her, but she doesn't look strong."_ Superboy watched over the conversation, "Apparently she is if she go head to head with Wondy, Supes told me Wonder Woman is strong, like _really_ strong."

 _"You wanna call for back up?"_ Superboy asked, "No way, we can handle this." Uzu waved off the clone, back to the deal, Frankie wondered for the need of the woman in Metropolis.

"I thought this was a gun deal, why is she here?" He asked, "Because, I'm gonna fix your problem." She cracked her fingers showing her claws. "You? You're gonna take down Captain Uzu?" He asked incredulously, what was this chick nuts?

"Yes, Black Mask sent me, I alone am fully capable of killing this man, unless you doubt my abilities." She asked with malice that scared Frankie and his crew, who was this chick?

"U-um no! Of course not!" He stuttered at the woman who could split him in half at any moment. The black male loosened his tie a bit and began talking. "Now that we're all on the same page now, we'll need the money and we'll be on our way."

Frankie nodded and motioned for one of his underlings to bring the money, the underling brought two briefcases and laid them in the middle of Frankie and the unknown other. Uzu decided now was the time and struck.

 _FFP!_

He teleported to the top of a large stack of crates, his hand trans-mutated into a shotgun like barrel with a lazer underneath it. He fired off multiple shots as sparks flew from the barrel, six men were downed.

"What the hell?"

"Holy shit, it's Captain Uzu!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Oh god no!"

Those were the sounds of Frankie's goons groveling in fear and surprise, but mostly fear. "Yes it is I, Captain Uzu! Tremble in fear as I use my bean-bag gun to assert JUSTICE, and pain, BUT MOSTLY JUSTICE!" Uzu shouted as he fired and put down more of Frankie's men, the suited men aimed their guns high before firing at Uzu, Superboy jumped down from the window ceiling and crushed one of the SUVs. He began to slug the men with fury.

"Damn there's another one here too! Cheetah grab the money and lets go!" He ordered before getting his throat slash, "Will do." She smirked, "Y-you bitch! You're gonna betray Black Mask!" A suited man aimed at her with his rifle.

"I never was loyal to him in the first place, so it's not really betrayal." She gave a malicious smile before slashing the poor man's gun before he could even react. She brought down her other hand and splattered his skull against the black car.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Uzu pointed at the fur covered woman, "Taking the money and leaving?" She answered, Uzu rushed the woman who dodged with little effort.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing hero?" She asked as he turned around, "Oi, I'm sixteen that's not young!" He fired his bean-bag gun at the furred woman who dodged each shot before closing the distance between them. She kicked his legs from beneath him causing Uzu to fall on his side, she then kicked the teen into Superboy who had finished off the last of the suited men. They crashed into a crate before hoping to their feet.

"Wow she's really strong." Uzu groaned while rubbing his neck, "Yeah no kidding." Superboy said as well, "Are you two really going to fight me?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah...yeah we are." Uzu answered, that was a silly question, why wouldn't they fight her? She sighed as both Uzu and Superboy rushed her, she dodged the blows casually in a yawn. She then blurred from their sight and elbowed both in the back of their heads sending both flying through the large metal door. They skidded to a halt outside scaring the dock workers as they attempted to flee the area. Superboy pushed himself up and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Graaggh!" He roared while charging the woman again, she blocked every blow he threw before clawing his chest, "Superboy!" Uzu yelled as the cut drew blood, Superboy gripped the wound in pain, who was this chick?! She actually broke skin!

 _FFP!_

Uzu appeared behind her while throwing a fist aimed at her head, she didn't bother looking behind her as he caught the fist and tossed the teen forward. Uzu slid before getting up to see Cheetah coming in with kick, Uzu was sent back into a truck tearing it in two. Superboy ignored the pain and went after the furred covered lady.

"You boys are persistent aren't you?" She moved back and forth, avoiding each fist from the clone, "Come on! The Princess put up more of a fight." She grabbed his fist and squeezed it, Superboy winced as the pressure threatened to break his hand. Uzu broke through the ground below her feet he aimed for her chin with a uppercut but was dodged thanks to her quick reaction. This however allowed Superboy to get free himself of her grip as the woman skidded backwards.

"Well this was fun boys, but I'm getting bored with throwing you two around." She yawned, Superboy gritted his teeth in anger, who does she think she is?

"Superboy," Uzu whispered seeing his friend's rising ire, his anger recoiled back but was still very present, she smirked before charging at higher speed than before. Just as she was about to reach them a black bird shot from the ground, its size overshadowed the three present. Uzu and Superboy looked in awe of the display but Cheetah decided to take this chance to disappear with the money.

The black bird dissipated almost as quick as it came leaving both Uzu and Superboy wide eyed. Uzu shook himself from his shock and looked around the area, his O.M picked up nothing, he dropped his shoulders in defaet.

"Aww man, she got away!" Uzu whined, "But at least we got the dealer and the guns." Superboy said, "Yeah, and we found out where the guns came from too! So it's not a total loss." Uzu nodded.

* * *

 **Metropolis, Suicide Slum - August 6, 23:52 PM EDT**

After calling the police and bringing in the crooks at the weapons deal, Superboy decided to turn in at Mt. Justice after a tiring operation. Uzu left the station and decided to do one last round before heading off to bed. As he completed his patrol of the streets and saw no criminal activity he walked to his a lair to turn in. He was unaware of the amber eyes that watched him. She wondered if it was right to interfere in the battle, or was it time to introduce herself to him.

Then again he was probably the only person that could help her... She watched him from a distance as he made is way inside. But not before casting a glance up at her, she disappeared before is eyes made it to her.

He shrugged his shoulders, probably nothing or just the wind. He thought while traveling down to his lair to undress and fall asleep along side the kids. And hopefully not have that weird dream again.

* * *

 **Mount Justice - August 8, 09:58 AM EDT**

The next morning the Team decided to have a day on the beach to relax and enjoy the sun, well except Wally who couldn't make it because of school. Poor Wally. The Team took a moment of silence for their absence friend who would surely miss such a fun time, Uzu flashed in, wearing nothing but orange shorts, a red Hawaiian shirt that was opened, and a straw hat. Robin sighed at Uzu's choice in clothing, mainly because of his choice of wearing a black mask on the bottom half of his face.

"Glad you could join us Uzu." Kaldur greeted getting a nod from Uzu, "You know you don't need to wear a mask here?" Robin asked to the blonde who seemed to eye smile at his question. Robin could only sigh, he wasn't getting anything outta of the blonde.

The Team proceeded with their fun at the beach, they entered the water with Meagan splashing Robin and vice versa. Conner dove into the water between their splash fight, Kaldur popped from the waters below and splashed the three all together getting a laugh from the bunch.

The water began to lower around, each was confused as to why this was happening. The water behind them rose high, and soon broke showing a large metal object of colossal size, the teens retreated to the shore as the unknown object cast a shadow upon them.

"Hey guys, look at what I found!" Was the ever so chipper Captain Uzu lifting a large submarine from the depths of the ocean. "Uzu where did you get that!?" Robin shouted to the wet blonde who replied with.

"While you guys were splashing each other I decided to go fishing, and I found this thing sitting at the bottom of the ocean! Neat huh?" Uzu hefted the large aquatic vehicle with ease as he took a single arm away to wipe the excess water from his face. "Wait, you swam to the near depths of the ocean and dragged a submarine back, all in five minutes?!" Robin asked in shock as the others were too.

Meagan had decided to take her eyes of the Sub and on her teammate but blushed rather heavily and looked away. "U-U-Uzu!" She stuttered, "Yes~"

"P-please put on some pants!" Her face was redder than a tomatoe at this point, while Kaldur looked away not wanting to see what she had seen. "Uzu can you put back the submarine and put on some pants?" Kaldur asked, getting a pout form Uzu before doing as asked.

Later after the incident, The Team was enjoying freshly cooked hot dogs along the shore, "I wanted to see if I could catch a shark, but when I couldn't find any I went deeper. It got very dark but that didn't scare me, when I found that sub sitting there I decided to take it back with me!" Uzu laughed.

"That was a interesting tale Uzu, but please don't forget your shorts." Kaldur sighed, "No promises." He said getting laugh from Conner and Robin and a sigh from Kaldur, while Meagan avoided his sight with a blush. The Team spent the rest of the day having fun under the sun until they were called away for a mission, they changed back into their costumes and met inside the large room. Uzu walked into the large room to see Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, The Team and a new girl in green who he has never met before.

He adjusted his helmet slightly as he walked up to his teammates, "Uhh..." The new girl uttered, "What?" Uzu titled his head, "Where's your shoes?" She asked.

He looked down at his feet to see that they were bear, no socks either, he rubbed his head with a laugh before answering, "I wonder why my feet were cold." The girl sweat dropped at the answer. Was this guy for real? A large orange and black robot fazed behind Uzu, he was carrying two black boots in a single hand. While Uzu attempted to put on his boots the mystery girl whispered to Green Arrow.

"Who's the weird guy." She asked while nudging him, he leaned down a bit and whispered back to her, "He's Superman's partner, the guy can be strange at times."

"What are whispering about?" A hushed voice startled the two like cats, Uzu was crouched behind the duo with out them knowing. "When did you- _Recognized: Kid Flash, B03._

The voice alerted them to Wally's entrance, the red head was carrying beach items as he strutted inside the cave. He soon tripped over said items causing the beach ball he was carrying to bounce over Batman's head.

"Hey Wally." Uzu waved to the fallen teen, "Wall-Man, huh?" The girl said bemused of his self proclaimed name, "Love the uniform by the way, what are your powers exactly?" She smirked, "Who's this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate _._ " She said proudly.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." He answered back quickly, "Ah, she's my new protege." Green Arrow walked up next her, KF didn't like the sound of that.

"What happened to your old one?" KF's question was answered by Speedy's arrival inside the cave, "Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." He announced, this shocked Green Arrow, he never would've expected this.

"You look-"Replaceable"-"Is not like that, you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" He scoffed before continuing, "Can she even use that arrow?" Artemis got in Red Arrow's face, "Yes, yes she can." She answered for herself.

"Who are you!?" KF asked loudly, getting a simultaneous answer from Green Arrow, and Artemis. "She's my niece/I'm his niece."

"Another niece?" Robin chimed in from the background. Aqualad walked to Red Arrow in a calm manner.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." Aqualad tried to console him, "Yeah, and if we did, we know who'd we pick." KF added in.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay." She sighed, Aqualad stopped Red Arrow from leaving, "You came to us for a reason." Aqualad said, "Yeah that reason is Dr. Sterling Roquette." He answered while Robin smirked and brought of HUD on his wrist band.

"Nanorobotics genius and Claytronics expert at Royal University in Star city-vanished two weeks ago." The Boy Wonder concluded.

" _Abducted_ two weeks ago by The League of Shadows." He corrected and informed The Boy Wonder, "Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked excitedly. Uzu during this time was thinking to himself, Shadows, The League of shadows...Shadow...puppets...shadow puppets. He should play shadow puppets with the kids when he gets back.

 _Recognized_ _-Speedy, B06_

"That's Red Arrow, B06" He stated coldly before leaving, oh shit! He wasn't paying attention to the mission details! It's okay, just act natural and nobody will notice.

"Uhh, Captain Uzu?" He looked to his side as did Mr. T, "You still don't have on any shoes." Artemis pointed down at his still bare feet. Just. Act. Natural.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor - August 8, 21:59 PM EDT**

The Team staked out the local school Red Arrow stashed the Doctor in, several members sat atop the roof to scan for any hostiles in the distance as the other half guarded Dr. Sterling. Aqualad ordered Miss M to link up The Team for better communication and to avoid the Shadows picking up their transmissions. Miss M did as ordered and linked the group.

 _"Everyone online?"_ She asked, _"Ahh, this-is weird."_ Artemis grasped her head, _"And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull!?"_ She shouted in the link as she grasped her head, _"And no offense to you-young heroes but I would be a tiny bit safer if I had Captain Uzu in here."_

 _"Why?"_ KF asked during his munching on a candy bar, _"It's simple really, I don't know you, but I know him, he works with Superman, so I would feel safer if he was here okay?"_ She groaned with her chin on the keyboard, Aqualad sighed before giving a nod to a small robotic chimp.

 _FFP!_

"Did something happen?" Uzu appeared, "No, it's just that Ms. Sterling felt that she would feel more comfortable if you were around." Aqualad explained, Uzu tilted his head, what that was it?

"O-okay I guess." He muttered before, "I was patrolling with Mr. T but I guess he could do it with me."

"Mr. T? That robot that brought you your shoes?" Artemis questioned, "Mm-hmm."

"Why the name?" She asked, "T, short for Twister, Mr. is just because." Uzu sat in a chair behind the Dr. Sterling, he rested his chin on the back on the chair and gazed lazily at her.

"I don't see the point in bringing in Uzu in here, we had it covered as it was." KF muttered, "Oh quit complaining Baywatch, she just wants to feel safer with a organization of killer ninja assassins after her." Artemis waved the teen off.

"Not exactly helping." She typed away on the keyboard under Uzu's watchful gaze, "At least I didn't get Red Arrow kicked off The Team." KF stated while throwing the crinkled wrapper down, Artemis jumped up angrily and pointed over to him.

"Oh, that was so not on me!" She crossed her arms before leaving the room, "Where are you going?" Aqualad asked her as she opened the door, "I'm going to help Superboy, and Miss Martian patrol the perimeter." And with that she left, leaving Robin to look over to KF.

 _"You could cut her some slack, I mean she did help us during the Amazo fight."_ KF scoffed off The Boy Wonder's words, _"That wasn't her-was it?"_

"I couldn't get the Justice League could I?" She muttered, Uzu rolled up to her side, "So virus is gonna stop this weapon-thing?" Uzu asked, the doc sighed before answering him. "Yes, but I have to track it down first, and I have to go online to do that." She laid a hand on her hair, "Might as well paint bull's eye on my head." She groaned at the screen. Uzu seeing her down ridden look put a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her left to see his eye smile.

"You got nothing to worry about Doc, we'll make sure nothing happens to you." He assured her, she smiled then exhaled deeply before opening the browser. "Tracking The Fog now." Once located she nodded to Aqualad, KF had decided to look around the school during this time.

 _"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located The Fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_ He relayed, getting a nod from Robin before he left the room leaving Aqualad, Captain Uzu, and Dr. Sterling alone. "Sooooo me and you are gonna guard The Doc?" Uzu asked while spinning in his chair.

"That was the idea." He answered the orange hero, Uzu popped up from his chair, "If that's the case I shall play us a song to pass the time." Uzu declared happily.

 _'Oh No..'_ Was the collective thoughts of the group, besides Artemis, and Roquette. Mr. T fazed behind Uzu and held up a boombox along with Monkey-Prime sitting on the boombox.

"Does he always do this?" Roquette plugged her ears while the droid swayed back in forth along with Uzu, and Monkey-Prime rhythmically. It was a very goofy display, "Unfortunately..." Aqualad groaned while watching the three. While the two watched the three the door creaked opened slightly, it was just enough for a modified shuriken to be thrown through. Aqualad jumped in its path to save the intended target from being struck. Doctor Roquette swirled around in her chair to see a masked figure staring her down through the open door. She gasped as another set of shurikens were thrown at her.

 _FFP!_

Captain Uzu appeared behind her and teleported her out of harms way. "Man she ruined our dance routine." Uzu whined, "What, that was a routine!?" Roquette couldn't believe that! He actually practiced that!?

"Oh well I guess other time then." He stood over the doctor, "Mr. T." He called out for his trusty robotic friend.

- ** _Krash!_** -

The droid jumped through the wall to enter the computer room, with Monkey-Prime clinging to his head, he glided to Uzu's side, "Idiot! You were already in here, why did you come from outside!?" Uzu pointed a finger the droid who in turn rubbed it's head apologetically. "Uggh, whatever, grab Roquette and protect her." He groaned while palming his face. The droid opened it's chest cavity and wordlessly picked the doctor up, he then quickly placed her inside than shut the closed the door. As soon as the door was shut Mr. T was struck with nine shurikens in the chest.

"Oi, stop trying to hurt Mr. T!" He yelled at the masked assassin, "Oh, I'm not after your little tin can just the lady inside of it." She rushed the three with sais in both hands. Aqualad cut her off before she made it to the three, "Oh not down yet, you gotta admit those shurikens hurt." She ducked his water-bearer, "Atlantian skin is quite dense." He blocked her right and parried her left.

"And my shurikens are quite poisonous." She flipped backwards on to a table while Aqualad mentally called for backup. Uzu popped up behind the assassin like a rabbit. She dodged his oncoming grasp by the skin on her teeth, he landed near the wall. "Ooh so close." Uzu hissed, "That was a neat trick orange boy, you a ninja?" He felt a very déjà vu like feeling coming on. A light bulb went off over his head, he shot up, simultaneously destroying the light bulb that manifested over his head.

Uzu dug inside his pouch and rummaged out a small bird. He gripped it and cocked back his arm, "Go Pepe!" Uzu exclaimed as he chuck the bird at the assassin. The bird zipped towards the assassin in a yellow trace. The assassin tried fruitlessly to knock the bird away. As this was happening Artemis came into the room and held her bow at the assassin.

Aqualad stood on the ready with his Water-Bearers, the assassain seeing that this was going nowhere slinked down to the ground causing Artemis to fire an arrow that whizzed passed the assassin and into Pepe. This ko'd the poor birdy.

"Gah! Pepe!" Uzu cried out, seeing an opportunity the she threw a smoke pellet into the ground as KF and Miss M entered the scene. KF blitzed her but only caught smoke. When the smoke cleared she was gone. Uzu tended to Pepe who had swirls in his eyes and his beak ajar-ed. The team heard muffling coming from somewhere, "Ah!" Uzu smacked a fist into his open palm.

He flashed over to the standing Mr. T and MP with Pepe in his hand. He tapped Mr. T's chest and the cavity opened up, allowing Roquette to be properly heard.

"She's getting away, you're letting her get away!" She hollered from Mr. T's chest. "Well look at the bright side your alive and healthy." He eye smiled as did Pepe, who strangely recovered just now. Aqualad was signaled through the radio by Robin while KF and Artemis argued over who's fault it was that the assassin got away.

"Captain Uzu..." Aqualad said, "Yeah I heard." He sighed, "What now?" Aqualad walked next to the shorter hero, "We move the Doc somewhere else, and you too! Zip it or I'll make Pepe peck your naughty bits!" Uzu yelled to the two arguing teens who stopped at his verbal warning.

Squawk! Pepe agreed while sitting on Uzu's helmet.

* * *

At a boathouse along the shore Doctor Roquette was working diligently on the computer under the guard of The Orange Hero, MP, and Mr. T. Meanwhile Artemis and KF guarded the outside perimeter, on the opposite side of Aqualad's position. Mr. T stood close by the Doctor as she worked on tracking down The Fog while MP hung from the ceiling. Captain Uzu stared at the door in an unmoving position. The silence was tense for her, knowing someone would be here to try to kill you at any minute was very unsettling.

"They're here." Uzu uttered, before the door was kicked in by purple clad spandex figure, "How's its going guy?" Uzu stated before the figure jumped to the ceiling and shot a red colored web at him.

 _FFP!_

The assailant was confused to Uzu's disappearance, before being driven down into the ground by Uzu shooting down from the ceiling he was sticking to. The assailant bounced back and engaged Uzu, meanwhile a hook for a hand man crashed through the skyline and down behind Roquette. Mr. T turned around and aimed a arm at the man.

 _ **VRRRRRNNNNNN!**_ Mr. T cranked out a punishing orange twister that blasted away the entire back end of the boathouse along with the hook for a hand man. MP appeared near the droid in a angered huff, angry at nearly being blown away. The female assassin sneaked to the top window that gave her a clear line of sight to the doctor. She quickly aimed her crossbow at unsuspecting woman and fired, but a desk stopped the arrow.

"The Martian's here! It's now or never!" She yelled to her remaining comrade, who ducked a kick from Uzu. And webbed his boot to the ground, and webbed the desk out of the female assassin's view. She pounced on the doctor pinning her to the ground, she revealed her blade from behind her back. She raised it up just to bring it down on Roquette's heart, she stopped when 'Roquette' shifted into something else.

"We've been tricked!" She hollered to the man fighting Uzu. Mr. T turned around and went to grab the female assassin but stopped when a chain wrapped around his arm. It was the hook for a hand man, soaked and covered in scratches that bled. He wanked the chain back causing the droid to lose footing and crash into the ground, MP jumped the man grasping his face making the man flair around. Miss M kicked the girl off and went in to engage her.

"You two hold off these four, I'll find the doctor." She dropped a smoke pellet before Miss M could get to her. Uzu wrenched his boot from the web and kicked the man away, "Yuck, what is this stuff? I really hope this will come out." He attempted to scrub his boot, but had to dodge several more webs being shot at him. Mr. T lifted himself from the ground and pulled the chain man to him. MP flashed away before Mr. T punched the man back, then yanked on the chain again, and punched him again. Mr. T did this four more times before blasting the man away into the waters.

Miss M flew to Uzu and telekinetically stopped the webs, she willed them back and into the shooter and wrapped him in his own web. _FFP!_ "Nice Miss M." Uzu patted her on the back, she smiled at the praise and blushed slightly at the praise she received. Uzu turned to Mr. T, "And you! Was it necessary to blow out half the boathouse!?" He yelled at his taller companion. MP reappeared on Uzu's head and seemed to agree with him.

Mr. T dropped his shoulders apologetically to Uzu, "Awww I can't stay mad at you." He hugged the droid as did MP while Miss M sweat dropped behind him.

"I wonder if Robin and Superboy are okay." Miss M thought out loud, "They're fine, just have a little faith in them, now let's go get the other assassin." He, MP and Mr. T struck a pose, while Miss M sweat dropped again.

* * *

Miss M, Captain Uzu, MP and Mr. T arrived to see Artemis looking down at the ground for some reason. KF and Aqualad clung to Roquette's shoulder as she helped them outside.

"What happened to you guys?" Uzu asked, "That assassin is what happened, she managed to get the drop on the both of us." Aqualad groaned, "Eh? But I thought Atermis was guarding the roof, while KF guarded the back and you guarded the front, how'd she get in?" Uzu questioned. Artemis walked away from the group but not before KF got a word out.

"Yeah, and where did she go?" KF stumbled while trying to gain his footing, those darts she put in him really did a number on him. "She got away." The green archer answered. "Well, we got the two guys from inside the boathouse." Uzu pointed out.

"Where-erggh-are-erggh-they?" Aqualad grunted while pulling out the darts. Mr. T fazed away and fazed back, he now carried a drenched and unconscious hook man, and a webbed up man.

"Hey look a souvenir." KF picked up a white mask, "Did you see her face Artemis?" Aqualad asked the girl who seemed to try her best to avoid eye contact with any of them.

"I-it was dark, I couldn't see anything." She stumbled with her words while looking away. "It is fine, Superboy and Robin have neutralized The Fog, evryone helped out today including you." She turned around to see the teens standing together along with Mr. T. "Welcome to the team." She flashed a smile at Aqualad's greeting.

"I always wanted a sister, er here on earth. I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." Miss M walked to Artemis's side, "I-I wouldn't know-but thanks." She smiled. Miss M and Uzu seemed to be on the same page as both elbowed KF.

"Ow, yeah welcome." KF folded his arms before Artemis held out a hand to him. He unfolded his arms and shook her hand, Uzu eye smiled at the display, "Welcome to the team Arty!"

"Arty?" She raised an eyebrow at the name, "Yeah, get use to that." Miss M said, this seem to be the start of a beautiful team, "Ooo! Aann! Aaan!" That's right Monkey-Prime, a strong team.

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter six, the pairing hint, it was kinda obvious, in this, Uzu's origin, which once it's revealed I hope you'll like. This chapter was a bit difficult, mainly because it was a jumbled mess that I had to correct and organize. Then I had to proof read it and yada yada. But yeah here it is, and some scenes were cut out due to the fact that they happened the same in the series so there wasn't really a point in including it in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 7 -**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Metropolis,** **South Side, Uzu's Lair - August 19, 24:30 PM EDT**

* * *

 _Space, planets, stars, solar systems, galaxies, sitting in the vacuum. And then a flash of blinding light that would blind any being that laid eyes on it. The light lasted for mere seconds than nothing... planets... stars... solar systems... galaxies... nothing... Just a void of nothingness...than...a searing pain..unbearable pain then..._

* * *

Gasp! Naruto otherwise known as Captain Uzu gasped for breath as he shot up from his bed, his face and body was drenched in sweat. He looked around his bedroom, he only heard the soft snores of nine little creatures sleeping soundly around him. He grabbed his face and settled his breath, he carefully got up, not wanting to wake any of the kids, especially Shuakkaku. The last time that happened he spent a day clearing out sand from the lair.

He opened his door and walked down the hall to the bathroom, what was that? What was that light? And what the hell is Mr. T doing? He strolled in front of the bathroom to see Mr. T sitting on the toilet, reading a newspaper no less. The droid made eye contact with Naruto and after a awkward silence he closed the door. "I didn't even know robots went to the bathroom." He grumbled back to his room, that dream was weird though, he made it back...only to see that his kids had practically taken over the bed in his absence.

He could only sigh...

* * *

 **Mount Justice - August 19, 20:39 PM EDT**

Captain Uzu clad in his uniform flashed inside The Team's HQ, he rubbed his helmet in wonder of his teammate's absence. "Oh, hello Captain Uzu." Red Tornado greeted him, he waved to the red android. "Hey Red, where's everyone at?"

"On a mission to uncover the whereabouts of Kent Nelson." Red Tornado answered, Uzu nodded before rubbing his head. "Is something wrong?" Red Tornado asked, Uzu continued rubbing his head. "Nothing really just a dream I had last night, I'm fine."

"Care to talk about it?" Red Tornado suggested, Uzu shrugged his shoulders, couldn't hurt he guessed. The two walked to another room and Uzu took a seat on one the couches.

"Now tell me what's wrong." RT asked the teen who in turn took a deep breath before starting, "Well for past couple of nights I've had a couple of weird dreams. It always starts out the same a flash of light then nothing, but as the days went by I've seen more and more." RT listened to Uzu's story, "I see space, stars, galaxies, everything, then I see a bright light...then I feel nothing but pain next. I've been having this dream since the day before me and Conner went to the docks."

"Conner?" He asked at the unfamiliar name, Uzu tilted his head before realizing it, "Superboy, Conner, I gave him a name that day we hung out." RT nodded before allowing Uzu to continue. "Anyway, while I'm feeling this pain I'll hear a bunch of voices, whispering, shouting, happy, sad, then I'll usually wake up after I see another light."

"Interesting...are you on any medication, I hear some medications can cause hallucinations and nightmares." Uzu shifted into a thinking pose, did he take any medicine lately? Nah it usually tastes gross. "Nah, I haven't been sick since I was a kid." He got up from the couch and stretched, "Anyway I gotta head back to South Side." He yawned.

"Do not wish to assist your team?" Red Tornado inquired, Uzu waved off his question with a gloved hand, "They'll do fine Aqualad is there right? I have to go back to South Side and follow up on a lead the police found."

"Ah a solo mission?" Uzu nodded at RT's question, "You could say that, anyway I'll see you when I get back." Uzu waved at the android before disappearing in a show of dazzling lights.

* * *

 **Metropolis,** **South Side, Police Station** **\- August 19, 20:50 PM EDT**

Uzu flashed into the police station, startling the men and women inside, several took out their guns in response, "Hey guys!" He chirped merrily, many sighed and withdrew their weapons, it was only Uzu, not using the door like always.

"I see your here Captain," A young brunette in uniform carrying a stack of documents asked, "Yeah you said you have a lead for me?" He practically bounced in anticipation finding out who this 'Black Mask' person is. Oh he only hoped he or she could take a punch! "Yeah it's right here," She gestured to the large stack of papers she was carrying.

"Wow all that is on Black Mask? He must be really bad," He took the stack from her and followed her to her desk, "Oh you have no idea, this guy is bad news. Those gang members you brought in confirmed that the guns came from a Gotham shipment that was robbed a few months ago. They planned to sell the guns to Frankie's boys here in South Side, and I think you can figure out the rest." She went of the papers on her desk, Uzu leaned in close, "Where is he?"

"Gotham, out of our jurisdiction." She thought he would be sad or at least frustrated at Black Mask's location, but then again, this was Captain Uzu, "Looks like I'm going on a trip!" Just as he was about to leave he hugged the policewoman then left in flash. She chuckled as his flash blew around the papers from the nearby desks. Luckily for her she used paper weights.

* * *

 **Gotham City - August 19, 20:51 PM EDT**

He arrived the dark city of Gotham, the last time he was here he fought an android inside a school as a chicken. Good Times! "Hey freak!" Uzu cocked his head around at the insult no doubt directed at him.

"Halloween isn't due in for another two months!" A hooded man along with three others stalked Uzu, "This is Gotham? That means Batman is here, and Robin is too, but then again did he go on the Tower mission?" Uzu pondered out loud.

"Hey freak! Don't ignore us! And be a good little boy and empty your pockets, and we won't hurt ya." The seven men began to slowly surround the teen, Uzu however just kept on thinking, "Hey you with the pony tail!" Uzu pointed to the thug #3, "H-how did-"Have you seen a guy dressed up as a Bat? Talks kinda gruffly? Like this _I'm Batman!_ " Uzu changed his tone at the last phrase hoping they would get it.

"Whats it to you freak!?" One yelled behind Uzu's back, "Well I'm trying to see if he's in town or not. Maybe I'm not doing the voice right...okay let me try again, _he talks like this, I am the night!"_ Uzu tried his best to impersonate the Dark Knight, but a ballsy man tried a sneak attack on Uzu to no avail as he received a elbow to the liver.

"Don't interrupt me! Now where was I?" Uzu rubbed his chin while in thought, while the rest of the thugs moved back slightly, "Hey Bill you see that?" One whispered.

"Don't say my name around this freak!" He hissed lowly, "Whatever, but did you see that?" He whispered, he received a low nod, "He's look'n for the Bat too, should we..."

"Gah!" A pained yelp drew their attention back to Uzu who had a thug by his head, " _I'm not wearing hockey pads!_ " Uzu yelled with the poor man's head trapped between his hands.

"What the-!" Bill looked around at his fallen friends, when did he...? His three buddies that hadn't been knocked out were now on the ground with one being held by Uzu.

" _Like this basically!_ " The man Uzu held blacked out leaving the teen to groan, "Did you just black out? Aww man! Oh hey you two are still awake!" He dropped the man and walked over to them.

"Screw this!" He ran, well...attempted to run before Uzu cut him off. Uzu headbutted the man, causing his eyes to roll over white and a trail of blood splattered in the air. Bill scattered to the street where he found a young woman on her phone. He quickly grabbed her from behind and pulled out his pistol. He forcefully turned the woman around to face Uzu. The hero walked casually out the alley and towards him.

"Hold it right there freak! You best not take a another step unless you want this girl dead!" He drove the barrel of his gun into the temple making her whimper. "Please help me!"

"Shut up! Do you wanna die!?" He pressed the gun further into her temple, "Now...huh?" He looked around quickly for the teen, "Where did he go?" Sweat started to come down his forehead from his skull cap.

"Oh now sir, If I do say do not strike down this little lady!" The woman put her hand on her forehead and tilted back in his grip. "What hell is wrong with you lady?" She began to shift uncontrollably, "What the hell!"

"Surprise it's me!" Uzu rang out, no...that can't be right! That isn't right! How the hell did he do that!? Bill pushed Uzu away and attempted to kill the teen, "Guggh!"

He spat saliva and hunched over, before his vision blackened he saw knee embedded in his gut.

* * *

" _Bill~ Bill~ Bill~ Bill-_ oh to hell with this, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Bill abruptly jerked himself awake, he looked up and Uzu's blue circles staring him down with the moon shining bright in the back. He saw the Orange Hero had him by a leg, he looked down shakily and saw the ground below, about ten stories below to be exact.

"Aah! Aaaaah! Aaah!" He screamed and struggled, "You might not wanna move around like that, you might fall." Uzu stated.

"W-what do you want?!" Bill screamed in fear, Uzu cleared his throat, " _Where are the drugs going?!"_ Uzu exclaimed.

"Wha-?" " _He must have friends!"_ "I don't-" " _You'll be in a padded cell forever!_ " Uzu began to cough some what violently, Bill took this opportunity to calm himself during this time.

"Look man I swear-" " _Swear to me!_ " Uzu dropped him, Bill screamed loudly into the night as he quickly approached the ground, he stopped mere inches from the pavement. He sat dangled by a line from where he was previously held. A flash of orange and there was Uzu standing before him before he dropped to the pavement, he scrambled to his butt and back against the wall.

"Looking for someone?" Uzu turned around and saw a familiar face, "Oh hey Robin!" He greeted the Boy Wonder, Robin jumped down to greet Uzu as well. "What are you doing here in Gotham? I thought you would be with the Team?"

"Nah they left without me, besides Aqualad is with them. So I decided to follow up on a lead here in Gotham."

"What lead?" A baritone voice made it self known behind Uzu, "Oh hey Bats, your really good at sneaking up on people. And how do you that voice? When I tried it I started coughing. This guy seen it." Uzu rambled on before the unamused Dark Knight.

"What lead?" Robin asked, "When me and Superboy crashed a gun deal a couple of days ago. The guys at the deal mentioned a guy called Black Mask." Uzu explained.

"Roman Sionis..." The Dark Knight mentioned while stepping forward, "He's Black Mask." Batman said.

"Yeah him, I guess...anyway the cops said that he was last seen somewhere in Gotham, and here I am!" He declared, "Psst-Batman, weren't we tracking the same guy?" Robin nudged his mentor.

"And your point?" Batman said, "We could use his help tracking him down." He suggested, Batman narrowed his eyes before he began to consider the idea. "Fine. But you are going to tell us about what you know on any gang operations in Metropolis." He ordered. Uzu went on to explain all he knew about any gang activity in his neighborhood. After briefing The Dark hero they attempted to track Sionis. The Boy Wonder and the Dark Knight bounced from rooftop to rooftop while Uzu flew over head.

* * *

They arrived to apartment building rooftop, "What's so special about this place? Is Sionis inside?" Uzu asked, "We have no idea, but we tracked one of his lieutenants to this location. He can tell us were Sionis is."

"Ooo, I can scan the building to find him!" Uzu flashed away and appeared in the air in front of the building, "What's he doing?" Batman asked while the teen stared intently at the building. "Superboy said he calls it 'Orange Mode', O.M for short. He says Uzu uses it for tracking people."

"Found him!" Uzu flashed back to the duo, "He's on the fourth floor, and heading down, he must be going somewhere." Uzu stated, "Is he carrying anything, like any weapons or drugs?" Robin asked.

"One gun, and a box of drugs, he was talking about meeting the boss tonight." Uzu explained, "Sionis, he must be meeting somewhere in Gotham, we'll trail him but stay out of sight." Robin and Uzu nodded at the orders. They soon began to follow a white sedan that headed near the edge of town for about twenty minutes. "Say..." Uzu uttered.

"What is it?" Robin swung from another building, "You guys have any abandoned warehouses or something, that's usually where meetings like this go down. A nice secluded place that no one ever goes too, perfect for swapping guns or drugs." Uzu asked. "None in this direction except-"The Old steel mill!" Robin interrupted.

"That's where he's going, it hasn't been used for years." He concluded, "Uzu fly north of this position and scan the mill, I feel as if we're in for a fight." Batman said a bit grimly.

"Right!" The Orange hero flashed away in search of the mill in question, low and behold he arrived to a old rusted mill, he began to scan the area. 'Let's see about twenty to thirty guys, all armed with guns no less. Ten guarding the back and ten guarding the front, and the rest are inside. Now let's see about Black Mask...' His O.M zoomed in to I.D the crime lord.

'What's this? A big crocodile man...okay...let's see...Black Mask! He really is here! He's guarded by about five guys in the managers office with the crocodile man. While the rest are patrolling the inside of the building.'

 ** _POOF!_**

Monkey-Prime appeared and hovered next to Uzu, "MP, I need you to, and listen closely now, go silently and take out the guys at the back of the mill." The robotic chimp tilted his head, "Ooo?"

"Yes silently, no noise what so ever. When we raid the building I don't want Black Mask to know until we get inside the office. I'll clear the guys up front got it?" The chimp nodded and flashed away, "Good now it's time to _introduce_ myself." A mischievous laughter rung from his lips while he slowly descended down, he rubbed his hands together in excitement of what was about to happen.

* * *

Batman and Robin arrived to the mill after apprehending the man in the white sedan. Batman narrowed his eyes at the littered bodies of Black Mask's men. A good bit were strung up in the trees, in their underwear no less.

"What...exactly happened here?" The more he looked around the more questions came to mind, some men were covered in orange paint, there's was even a poor man inside a large hole, groaning in pain. One had his head stuffed inside a washing machine...what?

"Boy Uzu sure works fast doesn't he?" Robin began to check on the condition of the men, "Alot of these guys are alive, in pain but alive."

 _FFP!_

"Hey guys." Uzu flashed in, with MP grasping his orange helmet. "I take it you took care of the men outside?" Batman asked and received a nod from Uzu and MP in return.

"Good now where's Black Mask?" He asked, "The manager's office, he has about ten guys inside, five in the office, and five patrolling the inside of the building. Also crocodile man is in there too." Uzu pointed to a spot on the large metal building.

"A crocodile man?" Robin inquired to the orange hero, Uzu nodded. "Waylon Jones otherwise known as Killer Croc, a dangerous criminal, what's he doing here with Black Mask?" Batman wondered, what was he doing here? He's suppose to be in BlackGate. Now there are two dangerous criminals inside...not good.

"Anyway they're inside right now, and by the looks of it they don't know we're here yet." Uzu added, with MP nodding along. The two look to one another before dashing to the building, "Eh? Aye where are ya'll going?!" Uzu shouted but covered the part where his mouth would be on his helmet before following.

* * *

"The boys outside have been quiet for a little bit." One man spoke while walking about the dark hall, "You rather they be chatting it up like a hour ago?" Another man walked alongside him.

"I'm just saying, they were chatting it up like this is a freakin' social event or something." The shorter white male nudged the black male, "Yeah you're right, that was annoying as hell." He laughed before hearing a clang.

"What was that?" He pulled out his gun, "Calm down it must been some machinery or something, this place is old remember? Like Vennie almost lost his leg earlier tonight when one of the machines fell down."

"Man that wasn't no machine clanging around, that was something else." He warily walked with his gun drawn out in front, "You think it was the Bat?" He asked the taller male, getting a nod he stiff-led a laugh.

"The Bats not coming here, hell he doesn't even know we're here, just chill out." The gun wielder didn't look too convinced as he kept his gun at the ready, "Yeah well...he could always find out, I mean it's Batman, the guy seems like he's everywhere."

"Just chill man, it's all under control..." The taller one of the two sighed before putting away his gun, "Yeah maybe you're right, I'm probably just being paranoid, probably how I stayed out jail for so long-" He turned back expecting to see his comrade but was greeted with the terrifying sight of the caped crusader of Gotham. He never got the chance to scream in fear before Batman knocked him out with a right to the jaw.

Robin fell from the ceiling and on his feet behind Batman, "All other hostiles are down, now that's left is the manager's office." Batman didn't say a word as they both dashed to the office. The both arrived at the office along with Uzu, he was crouched down in front of the door snickering...this should be good.

"Uzu what are you doing?" Robin asked, "Hehehehe I've got something fun in stored hehehehe!" He chuckled lowly, Batman just walked to a crate by the door and stepped on top of it. He removed a loose ceiling tile and entered.

"Where's Moneky-Prime?" Robin asked while braking a grate that led into the room, "Home, hehehehe." Uzu chuckled even more, what was he planning? Robin shrugged before he entered the grate.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the room the remainder of Black Mask's men who weren't KO'd by the trio and the robotic chimp, along with Killer Croc sat about in the room discussing issues that plagued the man. Like who in the hell was killing his men?!

"This is a mess, I sent my boys out to Metropolis to extend my reach but what happens? That get pinched! Now the money, my guns, and my shot at the drug operations in Metropolis are gone! And it's all thanks to some freak in a orange helmet!" He leaned back in his chair while rubbing his face, "My office was blown up, and now I'm forced to sit down here in this dirty stinkin' rat infested mill."

"Well look on the bright side boss, you still have your smile." One of the more inexperienced men in the room joked, the others looked away from him, that was a bad idea...

"Come here son..." Black Mask motioned the young man over, the young man in question gulped while walking over to him. "Y-yes Back Mask?"

"Appearances are deceiving, despite what my face may look like, this ain't no damn smile." He stood up and got in the younger man's face, "And I don't like it when my men speak out of line." He reached for his revolver, no doubt what he had in mind.

 **-Knock Knock-**

One of the men closet to the door inched his ear to the door, "Who is it?" He asked - no reply came, "Vennie is that you? I swear if that's you Black Mask is gonna be the least of your worries." He warned as he opened the door, Batman and Robin were about to pounce before they stopped at what they saw beyond the door. What in the hell...?

"What in the hell?" _Quite,_ "What is it?" Black Mask asked while putting away his gun, "It's ah uh...dinosaur..." He scratched his head while staring down at the little dinosaur.

"A what?" Black Mask asked again, "It's a dinosaur boss." Black Mask walked over, pushing the young man out of the way and the man at the door as well. He saw that it was indeed a dinosaur. It was kinda of small - only coming up to his waist, it had two smaller arms with three claws attached. It had a long tail that waved slightly and a wrinkly neck, it's curios eyes looked at Black Mask as it made chirping noises.

"What the hell is this? A relative of yours?" He asked the large reptilian man sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. "Haha very funny." A dry chuckle followed by a sarcastic answer was said by the male.

"It's actually kind of cute boss." The man who opened the door kneeled down to pet the creature. "Yeah a freakn' dinosaur cute, you kiddin' me? Hey you, wanna play fetch?" Black Mask took a metal bar that was laying on the floor and waved it about. The dinosaur's eyes stayed of him and even titled it's head when Black mask threw the bar.

"What are you? Stupid?" He jeered the creature, "You should be nicer to animals boss." The crouched man recommended, and he received a smack to the head, "And you should shut the hell up, and get up, you're my bodyguard not some lady who just seen a cute dog." The man rubbed his head and then did as ordered.

"And you," He pointed down at the dino, "Scram before I put you down like a dog." He shooed away the dino, well...he tried to shoo away the dino before two large flaps opened up on the sides of it's head. It flashed its sharp teeth and hissed violently.

 _Rrrrrraaaaaahhh! Rrrrraaahhh!_

It rattled loudly startling all inside, before it shot a black goo at Black Mask. The substance landed square in his eyes, "Aaaahhh!" He screamed as he held his face. Batman sprung from the ceiling and down on one man and then put down a second man that was next to one he landed on. Robin exited the grate quickly and incapacitated a gunman before he could get a shot off.

"What the hell?! It's Batman!" One man yelled before he began firing in the room, Batman knocked the gun in the air and decked the male in the gut. He turned around and was met with the large monstrosity known as Killer Croc.

"I knew I caught a familiar scent." He hissed, "Yours hasn't changed." Batman quipped before he dodged a hard right from Killer Croc that destroyed the floor.

"Rrggh!" He grunted whiled tearing a large plank out the wooden floor. He chucked the plank at the Bat with enough force to impale a normal man. Which it nearly did if it weren't for Batman ducking the plank that was now lounged in the wall. "Holy hell- _Rrrraaggghh!_

The thug was whipped across the face by a tail, he fell to the ground and grasped his face jn excruciating pain. He screamed loudly and flailed around.

"Aaaah! My face, my face! Gahh!"

Robin grappled a man who was aiming his gun at the dino's back, he propelled forward and planted a kick right center in his chest. He telegraphed a stab directed at the back of his head. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted to were he dropped the knife, and yanked the man towards him then finished him off with a knee to the chin.

Batman was trying his best to avoid his face from being ripped apart by Killer Croc. With each chomp he neared closer to his face, a loud roar followed by Killer Croc grunting in pain let the Bat know that this was his chance. He let go and fell to the ground and kicked Croc backwards. He kicked himself up and watched the dino claw at Killer Croc's back, said man was trying his best to get the dino off but had no success.

"Grraggh! Get off!" He retched the dino by the tail and swung it forward, unfortunately the beast swung itself in his grip and latched on to Killer Croc's chest. It rattled loudly and beared his fangs with his flaps opened wide. Killer Croc soon received the same treatment as Black mask. The dino fell from his chest and landed on his feet in-front of Killer Croc.

"Gah, what is this?! What did you did to me?!" He tried to clear the burning substance from his eyes, Batman hopped over the short dino and roundhouse kicked Killer Croc across his hard skull. The man fell and hit his head on a hard metal beam and was rendered unconscious. Batman walked over to Black Mask, who was behind his desk, he kept rubbing his eyes while cursing the dinosaur.

"Sionis..." He heard a _very_ familiar voice in his darkened state. "You're still here in Gotham? You should've left when you had the chance." Batman pulled the man up by his collar, Sionis hacked up and spat on the Bat. This missed Batman's face but hit his Bat symbol, The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes while Sionis spoke.

"Yeah...well screw you, you overgrown rodent." He stated defiantly before getting a very brutal head butt from the dark hero. ** _-Poof!-_** Captain Uzu walked from the origin of the white smoke with a cheerful grin, that was of course hidden by his helmet. "Well that takes care of that!" He dusted his hands while Batman set down Sionis.

"You have some explaining to do." He turned his attention to the shorter hero. "Like...?"

"Blinding Sionis and Killer Croc, we wanted to catch them not physically scar him for life." He said in a very strict tone. "Oh the whole spit thing! Oh don't worry about that, they're not blind or anything, well not for the rest of their lives at least." He waved off the Bat, who in term didn't look too convinced. "Explain."

"Ever had soap in your eye? Yeah it's just like that, except with black stuff and a dinosaur, and not inside the shower... They also might be afraid of dinosaurs too." Uzu didn't get a audible confirmation or anything from Batman, no just the caped crusader turning around and picking up Sionis over his shoulder.

"I'll carry Sionis, Captain Uzu you carry Killer Croc, we'll take these two to GCPD personally, Robin you call the police and have them arrange to pick up Black Mask's men." He ordered.

"Cool but first!" Uzu uncapped a marker and sauntered over to the unconscious super villain while laughing mischievously. "What's he doing?"

"Something about marking super villains, Superboy told me he dose it a lot." Robin answered his mentor's question. "Finished~" Uzu rung, before Batman took his leave.

"Hey wait!" Uzu lifted the large man over his head and followed Batman, this however led to the wall being destroyed due to the position Uzu was carrying Killer Croc. Robin sighed before pulling up his 3-D menu on his wrist band. This was a weird night..

* * *

 **Metropolis,** **South Side, - August 21:59 PM EDT**

After delivering Killer Croc and Sionis to GCPD Uzu decided to head back to Metropolis. He strolled back home after his rounds around the neighborhood. He felt an unsettling energy that was definitely not of human origin. He looked around quickly, using his O.M to detect the source of the energy.

'What was that?' He found nothing in his search, 'It felt like that weird black bird from the docks.'

Naruto mentally made a decision to seek out the source of said energy, he didn't want to take a chance of it being a meta planning something evil.

He soon took off, with him using his handy O.M to track the pulsing energy. The pulses grew stronger as he neared a nearby alley that was adjacent to run down apartment. The energy started to slightly scramble his O.M due to its... _otherworldly_ nature.

He closed in on the energy source, and boy was it strong! It seemed so heavy, and darkening, his O.M couldn't penetrate the energy. But he sensed something…a person...

He jumped down the dark alley way, whatever was trying to contain this energy was demonic in some way. He was on full alert…

* * *

An hour and a fruitless search later Uzu strolled from an empty alley way, whatever was causing that weird energy disappeared without trace.

"I could've sworn I felt something." He sighed as he slumped his shoulders, what was that? It wasn't human that's for sure. Uzu stretched his back and let out a groan before walking back home. Normally one would be fear walking the streets of Southside at night, but to be honest who was gonna threaten Captain Uzu? The last time someone threaten him on these streets was about a year ago, said person was a mugger who now wishes that he could've reconsidered his decision that night.

As he made it back to the street that led to his lair he felt a strange feeling, than he saw the cause, under a lone street lamp that flickered on and off, he saw it.

Uzu could not help but gawk at the sight of a person in who wore a dark colored cloak and had two golden gem clasps to hold said cloak there in place around her neck. And around their waist was several golden gems that formed into a belt at the center was golden bird, a raven? With two pieces of long cloth, one in the front and one behind them drooped down under the belt. Over their head was hood that shadowed the features of their face, the cloak hung open, allowing Uzu to see the equally dark colored robe. The figure wore long boots that stopped around their upper uncovered thigh. Who ever this person was, they were dangerous, no question about it. The energy they gave off scrambled his O.M, leaving it impossible for him to I.D the person garbed in robes.

'This person isn't normal that's for sure.' He thought while trying to think up a less violent resolution, a confrontation could prove fatal for one of them, and she managed to appear in front of him without a single warning.

The figure did not move at all, he or she just stood there, with the cloak moving lazily in the breeze.

"Um, hi there?" He tried to make a conversation, no response came ...okay then... "Nice weather we're having?" A large boom was heard in the night sky, damnit.

The figure said nothing for a bit longer until speaking, and quickly the orange hero picked up that the person in robes was a female.

"It's you."

"Eh?" A very unintelligent response from him. "What do you mean you it's me?" Uzu was confused at the mysterious girl's statement. The street lamp flickered momentarily before stopping. This chick was strange, but then again he was strange too.

...

The energy it was so similar to his kids, very similar in fact, weird...

The girl could not help but look at the teen before her, during her travels she had seen enough to know that he was indeed very powerful. The energy she felt also was more than enough, the energy she sensed also was emitting from his home behind her. She grimaced at a mental image she soon forced herself out. To think of the **him** probably would've made her lose control of powers.

She has came too far to falter now...

She took a deep breath and focused on the Captain, who was staring at her with that helmet of his. She was very careful, she could feel his tension but seemingly it wasn't fear...but curiosity?

"I sought you out because I needed your help." A head tilt signaled his confusion. Another boom in the night sky before drops of rain fell down, "Um that's nice and all but can we take this inside?"

She said nothing as he walked past and into the building while she followed, once inside they began talking once more. "So you came looking for me because...?" He trailed off no doubt wanting her to continue for him.

"I need your aide." She stated stoically. "Aide? Aide from what?"

"Papa..." A tired tiny voice sounded from behind Uzu, it was Matatabi walking up to his legs, her head barely kept itself level. "Oh Mata, why are you up so late?" Uzu questioned his daughter.

"You took forever coming home, I know I counted." She drooped her head again, "I told you I was gonna be late again." He sighed as he lifted her into his arms. The robed girl watched the display of affection Uzu gave to the small hell fire cat.

'That energy...it's so similar...yet so different.' She thought as he rocked the hell fire kitten to sleep in his arms. "Oh you were saying something?" He laughed sheepishly to the girl, he was absent minded of her presence while caring for Matatabi.

"For a human to control such power…" She trailed off as her eyes looked at the sleeping kitten. "It's like you somehow tamed it and made it obey you."

"Her name's Matatabi and she's not a 'it' and she's a bijū." He surprised her with his stern tone, nonetheless she nodded in understanding.

"Did you use some measure of aide? Like a ritual of some sort." She asked, maybe she could learn this process to help her darker aspect. She watched him a bit anxiously as he tilted his up in thought.

"No." He answered, "Then how-"I just thought of her one day and poof there she was." He cooed Matatabi's sleeping form in his arms. Poof? What does that mean? He can create demonic creatures at will?

She had little to no doubt about his power before, but now there was no questioning his abilities. "Captain Uzu..." She began, "Can you assist me in training?"

"Training? In what?"

"Help me control my powers." He certainly could've turned the woman down, but she did go out of her way to come here and look for him. He would feel very shitty if he didn't help her.

"Soooo…you came here to get help with your training...from me?" He asked the darkly robed woman. She nodded which was hardly visible, she could only stand there have hope that the Orange Hero would accept her request. She sat there in what felt like an eternity waiting for his answer.

She didn't blame the others who tried to help her control her dark powers but she felt that none were able to help her, as the demonic self was becoming harder to control. She needed a help, she needed a new way to control her darker self.

The good ole' Captain took a deep breath then he exhaled,"Okay I'll help, won't sleep right at night if I turned you down." Hopefully this wasn't something that would regret later...nah he doesn't really regret anything.

"Come on Mata." He cooed softly to Matatabi as he walked to the door that led down to his lair, he took a glance behind him and saw that she had vanished. That was strange...who was that girl?

* * *

 **The Batcave - August, 03:27 EDT**

Bruce Wayne sat at a large monitor while typing away, his mask was pulled down exposing his true identity. He dismissed Robin a little while after Black Mask's men were picked up, he really didn't need anyone around right now. Right now he needed to focus on one thing...Captain Uzu, he uploaded a vile of the black goo from earlier into his Bat-computer. He heard several footsteps approaching behind him.

"Master Bruce? Don't you think you should be getting some rest sir? It's quite late." His ever so loyal butler Alfred asked him, "I'm busy right now." He answered back briskly.

"You always are sir. May I inquire what you are doing?" Bruce didn't take his eyes off the computer to answer, "I'm searching for something."

"And what might that be sir?" Bruce kept typing further as the computer neared completing the task at hand. "Captain Uzu." Alfred recognized the name, "Ah yes Mister Kent's sidekick in Metropolis?"

"Yes, he went out on a mission with me and Robin earlier tonight, he turned into a small dinosaur and temporarily blinded both Jones and Sionis." Alfred grew a questioning look towards Bruce.

"A dinosaur sir?" He asked, "Yes...a dinosaur, and from what Robin has told me he can do much more." Indeed from what Robin was telling him about the events in Cadmus, the Mr. Twister fight, the island mission, and Amazo incident he seemed to be much more capable, it was hard to tell whether or not he knew of his own potential or he was just blissfully unaware.

"Are you saying that you don't trust him sir?" He asked, "It's my job to make sure that there are no threats to The Team, but so far he has proven to be trustworthy in a sense."

"Very good Master Bruce, but might I suggest taking a look into reports of a Red Hooded figure sighted in Gotham? He may have been behind the attack on Roman Sionis's office in downtown Gotham." Alfred suggested to Bruce, Bruce knew this was gonna be a long night, but who needs sleep anyway?

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 7 is done and chapter 8 is already in progress, surprised at Hooded figure mention? But that means... _le gasp.._.but I thought he was the second Robin?! And Dick was the first! Well it's different in this story, Dick Grayson is the second Robin and Jason Todd is the first Robin in this story. And soon Captain Uzu and The Red Hood shall meet as will The Clown Prince and The Orange Hero as well. Also I killed The Winter Nin, you're welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Young Justice.

* * *

 **\- 8 -**

* * *

 **\- oOo -**

* * *

 **Gotham City, August 27, 06:17 EDT**

Inside a warehouse in Gotham city, The Team was struggling against the notorious super villain known as Clayface. Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash were all unconscious and covered in bits of clay with tears in their costumes. Aqualad was thrown at the wall harshly, while the monster Clayface laughed, he formed an anvil on his hand and prepared to crush Aqualad but his missing teammate came in the nick of time.

The skylight above Clayface was shattered and a large yell split the night.

 _"ROAD ROLLER!"_

The monster was squashed beneath the roller, Uzu pinned the roller on top of Clayface from the top. "U-uzu?" Aqualad groaned out to his friend, "Hold that thought!" Uzu yelled. He began to rapidly punch the roller in succession before finishing with right hook that destroyed the ground underneath the roller, and KO'd the monstrous Clayface.

Uzu quickly hopped from the roller and to Aqualad, "Are you okay?" Uzu asked as he held Aqualad, "Y-you, you have impeccable timing..." Aqualad panted, Uzu chuckled a bit. "Well come on, let's get you guys out of here." Uzu like his friend was covered in bits of clay, along with a numerous amount of scuff marks littered his body.

* * *

 **Mount Justice. August 27, 07:58 EDT**

After getting back to the HQ Batman requested to speak to Aqualad, Uzu was going to stay alongside his friend but that was shot down when Batman made it clear that he just wanted to speak to Kaldur alone. Uzu flashed away, leaving Aqualad and Batman alone.

"I am sorry you had to intervene, I know The Team preformed poorly -"The Team preformed adequately. The problem was _you_ , you're their co-leader, if it wasn't for Captain Uzu, you'd most likely wouldn't be standing right here. You and Uzu both call the shots while The Team is in the field, but today your head wasn't in the game and it nearly cost you all dearly." Batman finished sternly.

"No! You are...correct." Aqualad finished in a low tone, he looked into Batman's eyes and continued, "As of lately, I feel as if I don't belong up here on the surface world. For so many years it filled my every thought, but now that I am here, my dreams are of Atlantis."

"Atlantis...or someone you left behind?" Batman questioned, Kaldur looked very surprised at the question, "You could split your time between the surface world and Atlantis but not your mind. Either your here one hundred percent or you need to walk away. Make your decision, Kaldur, and make it soon." Batman walked away leaving Kaldur with a very important decision to make.

Aqualad walked towards the exit of the base, but as he walked down the hall he encountered Uzu standing near the wall. "You were ease dropping." Kaldur said, Uzu looked to the taller teen and tilted his head in a deep sigh.

"Nah, I wanted to, but I decided not to." Uzu answered in neutral tone. Kaldur kept pace past Uzu but stopped when he felt Uzu grab he his shoulder, "Before you go, I need to give you this." Aqualad looked to see Uzu handing him a, bracelet?

"A bracelet? I'm afraid that I do not understand." Aqualad took the object to examine it, "It's not a bracelet, more or less anyway, it's something I made so if anyone on the team gets into trouble and they need backup I could flash to the bracelet and help out. I haven't given the others their's yet because I wanted to test it first." Uzu finished with his arms crossed.

"We already have trackers Uzu, but I guess it doesn't hurt to have secondary precautions." Aqualad said, "Yep, if you need anything just squeeze the orange part on top and I'll be there in flash! Hehehe, I've always wanted to say that." Uzu chuckled in a very goofy manner before teleporting away.

* * *

 **Metropolis - August 27, 8:00 EDT**

Naruto now dressed in civilian clothes, a orange t-shirt and black pants, he was hanging out his mentor, who also was in civilian attire. The two had decided to go to the park and play catch. Considering that they haven't hung out in several months due to Clark being busy and what not. "You should really consider going." Clark said and was answered by Uzu's groan.

"That sounds so...boring! I rather fight crime and sleep in. It's much more fun that way." Naruto put his hands behind his head while walking, "It could do you some good, you know, meet some new people, make new friends."

"Bah! I meet plenty of people on a daily basis." Naruto waved off, but Clark was rather quick to answer back. "People who aren't trying to kill you."

"I stand by what I said, besides I have friends, I have you, Conner, The Team, Officer Holmes -"Officer Holmes?"Yeah, she's the nice police lady, Mr. T, and Monkey-Prime, they count too." He named off the people he considered friends, the biju don't count, they're his kids. His closest friends, i.e the ones who knew of his identity, barring Mr. T and MP, were Clark and Holmes.

"Well I'm glad you're making friends but an education could do you well, that and you might meet a nice lady along the way." Clark suggested, Naruto's arms fell to his side as he looked confused, he tilted his head and asked, "But I already met a nice lady, Holmes remember? She's really nice to me, we even went out to a carnival together one time." Naruto recalled the very satisfying day at the carnival. He had never been to one before, granted he was like fourth-teen at the time but it was still fun. The implications of what Clark was suggesting flew right over his head.

"Don't you think she's a little too old for you?" Clark asked. "She's only four years older than me." Naruto answered back, "I'm never going to convince you to go school am I?" Clark sighed, "Nope!" Naruto answered back merrily.

Just as they reached the park Superman received a call from the Watchtower about trouble happening in Tokyo. "Alright I'll be there, listen Naruto -"Go, it's alright, we'll just hang out another time right?" Naruto said, hiding the disappointment in his voice. He really was looking forward to hanging out with his mentor.

"Yeah...next time, I'll be sure of it Naruto." Clark assured Naruto as he located a near by Zeta tube. Naruto sighed, guess its back to the lair now huh? Just as he was about to flash from sight he saw a orange swirl light up on his palm. At first he didn't know why this was happening but it came back to him.

"Kaldur..." He whispered, he closed his hand and flashed away unnoticed by anyone around.

* * *

 **Start Proof reading here:** He reappeared deep underwater, now in his costume, "Captain Uzu!" Kaldur greeted, "I told you, in a flash, hehehe." He giggled like an idiot,

"We're under attack!" Kaldur yelled.

"By what?" Uzu's question was answered by several men in black and red suits armed with blasters, they fired at the three, Kaldur summoned his water-bearers, and formed them into two swords. He charged with Tula in tow, they quickly dispatched the squad of men. "I see..." Uzu muttered before swimming off after his friend. They arrived to a building where a woman and man were fending off an invading unit. Tula generated a volt of electricity and KO'd the unit, which also gained the attention of the man and woman.

Uzu grabbed two of the invaders and smashed their heads together, "This attack of precision was planned, the initial explosions lured our patrols into ambush." Kaldur explained while fending off several men. Tula swam by him and underneath a stone pillar, she lured her pursers in and brought the pillar down atop them.

"That doesn't sound good. Do you know who was behind it?" Uzu asked before throwing an unconscious man into a large group, said group was soon knocked out after an explosion from the thrown man was set off.

"Must be a super-villain if anything." Uzu wondered casually, he didn't bother to turn around to counter a man with a blaster. Said man was greeted with a punch to the face. He turned around and saw Tula swimming towards Garth, she and Uzu noticed an enemy about to shoot the teen in the back. "Shit!" Uzu cursed before flashing to close the distance, he was able do so and broke the weapon in two and clothesline the attacker in a single quick motion. The attacker was sent barreling into the wall and slumped down to the ground.

"Fighting underwater sure is fun." Uzu swam to the gathering group, as he did more enemies came upon them, the woman grunted before her arms as did other parts of her body lit up, and a giant purple octopus formed and began to fend off the onslaught. Many of the attackers were grabbed and flung back by the towering octopus.

"Ah, that is way cool! I never seen anything like that!" Uzu yipped, "Now is not the time for that!" Kaldur said, "Surface coms are down! We cannot reach King Orin. Summon more troops to the palace." Prince Orm ordered.

"The palace was not the only target, I witnessed explosions in sectors, one, two, three, and five." Garth said, "Nothing in sector four? Explosions all over the city except the science center, which is in sector four. Where the giant sea star is secured." Kaldur concluded.

"They must want that sea star then if that's the case. I'll go ahead and -"No, this is my fight Uzu." Kaldur interrupted as he swam passed Uzu, he stopped when he heard Uzu's chuckle.

"Kaldur you know that's not gonna stop me." Uzu floated near him, "Then we'll go together." Kaldur said, "As will I." Garth called out. "No, your place with Tula." Aqualad said sternly, Tula was surprised at his tone and sudden attitude. What spurred that on?

"And I'll stay by the queen, with The King gone, I have to defend her, and the heir. My brother would kill me if I let her get hurt." Prince Orm stated, while taking a position of defense near her.

"I need no protection!" Mera said as she kept the giant octopus up, swatting away anybody who dared get near. "No Mera, I'll stay alongside you." Orm said, he looked quite set on not leaving her side. Kaldur began to swim towards the science center alongside Uzu. Several soldiers broke off and pursued the teens, Uzu began to spin rapidly in the water and created a vortex that sucked in their pursuers. The vortex spat them out and away from their location with extreme prejudice. Uzu put his hands on his hips and eye smiled while floating backwards alongside Kaldur.

"Haha! I've wanted to do that for awhile now!" Uzu laughed, "We're here," Kaldur said as they arrived to a large building, Kaldur typed in something then the circular door opened. "Come on Uzu." Kaldur whispered, "Hey your that guy from earlier." Uzu said, Kaldur turned around quickly and saw that Garth was here.

"You're suppose be with Tula." Kaldur said lowly, Garth floated closer to the two. "The Queen sent me after you, she was worried." Garth explained, "Oi you guys coming or what?" Uzu said while swimming into the door, the two locked eyes briefly before following.

* * *

They swam through the halls silently, Kaldur swam next to Uzu to gain his attention, "Uzu...how are fairing right now?" Kaldur asked, he never gave thought to as how Uzu would be able to survive underwater for so long.

"I'm doing alright, I've never held my breath for this long, must be my new record." Uzu answered, Kaldur's eyes widened, he was holding his breath? Now that he thought about it...he never did see any air bubbles come from Uzu...even when he talked...

"I hate to interrupt this talk, but do you have a plan Kaldur?" Garth asked while looking around. He turned back and saw that Kaldur was gone. "Kaldur?"

Mere seconds later a patrolling unit spotted the two in the hall and was about to fire at the both of them, until Kaldur appeared from behind them and knocked them out his water-bearer. "I too have my studies." He said before rejoining them, he received a low clap but energetic clap from Uzu. "We'll take these suits and sneak in, Uzu you...what are you doing?" Kaldur asked as he saw Uzu taking off his gloves.

"Don't mind me, but keep telling me about your plan." Uzu waved off, as he looked at his nails.

 _Just what was he planning?_

* * *

Black Manta looked on at the process of his men removing his 'prize'. As he was watching, he saw two of his men swimming up to large ice block, that was being tethered up.

He quickly swam up behind them. "Impressive is it not? _Aqualad_?" He said, quickly the one on the right began to shoot at him, he reeled back and swam against the wall, he shot them both back with his eye lasers. They were both blown back into the opposite wall by a direct it hit from his lasers. One took off their helmet to reveal them self as Kaldur. He began to block each shot Manta fired with his water-bearers.

He would've kept firing if not for a sharp pain in his legs, he looked down and saw that water turned red around his legs.

He had been injured...

Ignoring the pain he swam back around the wall, looking out for his attacker. Soon he saw several orange spinning circles coming towards him. He shot each down with ease or so he thought. Two of his beams were dispersed and he was struck in the shoulder, he grunted at sharp pain. Where was the shots coming from? He had to react to another shot fired from near the consoles. "Gotcha." He uttered before firing his lasers at the area.

The explosion destroyed the console and sent shrapnel flying, but another pain was felt, this time in his hands. "Gah!" He grunted as he saw that his hand was split partially. The blood flowed from it and painted the area around his hands red, he clenched his injured hand into a fist and looked to Kaldur.

"Gah, such a waste, you Aqualad! You spent your days serving Aquaman! Like that fool over there! You have no ambitions beyond that?!" He yelled angrily before firing his lasers at Garth, who was still reeling from being hit into a wall. Kaldur formed a whip and was able to move Garth from harm's way. Black Manta immediately fired down as he saw more of those spinning shots come at him.

He hit the open hole in the floor and the explosion shot out a translucent humanoid figure. "There you are." Black Manta said as he fired again. The figure fired as well to disperse the attacks in quick succession.

"So you cloaked yourself and fired from the shadows? Clever..." He fired again. 'I can't believe he found me.' Uzu hissed while shooting out with the villain.

Meanwhile Kaldur and Garth engaged Manta's men, Garth was nearly hit while they descended behind a pillar for cover. Kaldur looked Garth in the eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Garth. Get your head in the game." Kaldur said sternly, he than swam from the cover and formed a shield to cover his movements. Garth gritted his teeth and held his hands around his stomach.

"I summon the power of the Tempest!" He formed a large blue ball of energy and launched it at Manta's men, it transformed into a large swirling tunnel and blew away his men.

During this, Black Manta evaded the shots from Uzu, said teen uncloaked himself during the fight. He held his bare hands out and his nails were shot out, the shots dispersed the energy beams as they clashed.

"It looks like you can only nullify my shots with each nail, but in the process that nail is destroyed. So you have to fire out multiple shots and when the beam is nullified and the follow up shots hit me." Black Manta concluded, "Oh man, you really hit the nail on the head there." Uzu said, unaware of the bad pun he made.

"Well lets see how you handle this!" He yelled while a tiny missile launcher reared up on his shoulder. The launcher fired multiple rockets at the hero, Uzu clapped his hands together with only his index fingers pointing outward, and fired. The shot closed in rotating at amazing speeds, the rockets were thrown off and collided into each other and blew up. Uzu was hit in the chest by a beam of energy through the explosion. He skidded back on his rear and into the wall.

Black Manta looked towards the skylight and saw the hook coming down, "Don't worry about them, get the job done!" He ordered. The man nodded and went to the ice block to attach the cable. He did so and the block was lifted up. Kaldur went to engage Manta during the process, he blocked the lasers Manta fired with his shield he formed.

"Garth! The cable!" Kaldur yelled while fighting against the force of Manta's attacks.

Garth from behind cover looked to the rising ice block and fired an electrical volt at the cable that severed it. The block fell down and smashed the metal stand it was on. Black Manta went to the slightly broken block but stopped when he saw his arm suddenly sliced up from the top of his hand to the shoulder.

"Graggh!" He roared at the sudden pain, "But when-!?" He suddenly saw the water spinning madly from where his missiles had been destroyed. "But how!?" He yelled.

'Damnit that nail he shot...it was destroyed but it spun enough to where the water around it did so too after the explosion. I must have gotten too close and the sharpened currents sliced me!' He thought, the attack cut deeply as he felt his bone was pierced slightly. He was grabbed and pulled back by Kaldur's whip he formed from his water-bearers. He broke free and with his injuries he yelled angrily.

"If I can't have it, NO ONE CAN!" He launched a missile at the frozen block, Uzu threw his hand to the ground, and Garth swam quickly to Kaldur and shielded them both from the explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Black Manta was gone. They only saw his ship flee away from Atlantis in the distance.

 _FFP!_

"You guys okay?" Uzu asked, helping them both up. "Yes, we'll live." Garth answered. "Good!" Uzu chirped merrily as the destroyed ground raised up to reveal one of his kids. The timid Isobu, who was now roughly equal to the size of school bus, he lifted up to show the damaged ice block still intact. "Uzu when did you-"Before Mr. Sore Loser was able to blow it up. I summoned Isobu to protect it. His shell could withstand a nuclear explosion with maybe a scuff mark or two." Uzu patted the large turtle like creature.

"Say hi to Kaldur Isobu~" The large being looked to Kaldur and Garth, in a very scary fashion that sent chills down their spins. "I can't!" He quickly turned away from them, Kaldur and Garth nearly face faulted at the action.

 _POOF!_

Isobu transformed into a puppy sized version of himself and landed in Uzu's arms. Uzu sweatdropped at Isobu's action and gave a embarrassed chuckle.

"Hehehe...I guess he's still not good around people yet...hehehe." Uzu stated all the while Isobu avoided their eyes.

* * *

 **Posedionis - September 3, 21:08 UTC 2**

"Our city was heavily damaged and many Atlanteans were injured. But it could've been far worse, I'm grateful to you all." Aquaman held his wife closely, Kaldur, Garth, Orm, Tula and Uzu stood before him. "Thanks to the Kaldur, Garth, and the surface dweller they were able to save the Starfish." Orm gestured to the three mentioned, Uzu was holding Isobu in his arms still. Little guy still wasn't looking at anyone still. Though that didn't stop Tula from attempting to coo the small tailed-beast, she wasn't the first today either, as several female guards did the same earlier.

"The dome and the science center were compromised, we cannot safely secure or study it here in Atlantis." Orm looked to Kaldur, "Perhaps the surface world could do better." Orm suggested.

"I'll sure they will be eager to try. Kaldur?" He asked his student, "Call me Aqualad, my king." Aqualad saluted, this caused Aquaman to smile at the teen.

* * *

Later Uzu had left Aqualad to say his goodbyes to his friends, he had gotten a call from Conner informing him on a new mission. But first he had to put Isobu to bed. He wondered what the new mission would be...? Hopefully it'll be a fun one!

* * *

 **Bialya- September 4, 12:12 PM EST**

Megan was feeling elated, you know...after being attack by a strange boy with Superman symbol on his chest. She didn't exactly know how she got on earth, or why she was wearing this costume, but she felt excited nonetheless! But she needed to know why she was on earth and more importantly why was she in a empty desert. She flew down near some brittle branches buried in the sand, and began to meditate. She soon recalled memories of a group teens around her age - errr somewhat around her age, Wally flirting with her, Artemis smacking him upside the head, Uzu being...Uzu and... It all came back to her! She had friends! She was on a team! And...oh boy she needed to find the others quick!

 ** _KA-THOOM!_**

She was blown back by a huge boom near her spot, she twirled around quickly to the source of the loud noise. "Superboy?!" She called out thinking it might be him, it was how he made his appearance last night...

The dust cleared and she saw that it was not her Superboy, but her other teammate. Her very weird teammate...

"Ora!"

"Ora?" She mumbled at the sight of her teammate, who apparently took off his top, exposing his naked upper body. At least this go around he was wearing bottoms unlike the beach incident. She blushed at the memory, but on to his current clothes. Unlike his usual uniform, he didn't wear his leather suit, at least not the part that covered his torso. He still had on his gloves and pants with his boots. And lets not forget about his helmet, his orange bowl like helmet.

"Ora!" He chanted as he moved towards her, the sand was kicked high into the air, Megan was barely able to dodge the fierce strike into the ground. The blow demolished the ground, and caused mini-quake that threw her off balance.

'Wha-what power!' She yelled internally as she looked at the very large hole he left. 'If I didn't dodge that-' She didn't get to finish as she was rushed again by Uzu. She used her telekinesis to force him back down.

"Ora!" He hopped back up and blitzed the floating girl this time twice as fast as before. She yelped as she was tackled out of the air, they tumbled to a halt with them stopping with Uzu on top. He looked down on her and raised a fist.

"Ora!" She had to think fast! Or else she'll be surely die! _'Captain Uzu stop!'_ He halted momentarily, did it work? She was unsure as the last time she tried to use her mind powers on him it was unsuccessful. He still hadn't tried to strike her, maybe it was working!

"Ora!" Or maybe not! She quickly blasted Uzu back into a sand dune and took flight. 'I can't fight him one on one he's too strong, I need to find the others, then we can face him.' She thought in desperation as she began to call for her other teammates - no response...

'Maybe they're out of my range, I'll just have to get closer.' She thought as she flew across the sandy plains.

Meanwhile Artemis and KF were evading oncoming tanks, the two stopped after KF felt it was a safe enough distance, that and he was hungry. "Must have been out here for more than twenty-four hours, must be why my cartridge is empty." He pointed out. Soon a half naked Superboy pounced on them, he smacked KF into a rock formation and began to charge Artemis. She used her explosive bows to slow down the charging clone but he kept firm and ahead anyway.

He roared loudly as a tank shell landed right at his feet. His loud roar alerted Megan and Uzu who heard it as well. Uzu flashed in the direction of the yell. He reappeared in the air above the oncoming tanks and smashed down on them. This permanently disabled the war machines but not before a shell was launched accidentally at Superboy once more. This angered the clone, who thought that Uzu had struck him, and he charged.

Captain Uzu looked to see the charging clone, he yelled and ran towards the clone. They clashed and completely destroyed the ground beneath them. KF quickly grabbed Artemis and got out of the battlefield. As they made their way over and down a sand dune KF tripped and fell, tossing them both down to the bottom of the large dune. They were quickly attacked by two drones that fired upon them, Artemis was about to launch her arrow before getting a telepathic message from Megan.

This messed up her aim, "Did you hear a girl in your head?" She asked incredulously, "Girls are always on my mind, they're just usually not the ones doing the talking." KF answered as the drones swooped around for another gun run. But were destroyed by Megan as she arrived to them. She landed before them and KF was the first to speak.

"Well...J'onn the costume looks familiar, but the new bod doesn't exactly scream 'Manhunter'." KF joked, "You know my uncle J'onn?! Hel-lo, Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Artemis." Megan tried to explain to situation, but to avail as they simply did not remember her. They each heard a loud bang in the distance.

"Uh-oh." Megan dreaded what was going on, "We have to hurry, I'll fill you in as we go." She ordered.

* * *

Shrapnel, and smoke filled the area as the two boys went at it. "Ora!" Uzu punched Superboy in the face which sent him skidding backwards. The clone shook it off and charged him once more, they clashed as Superboy began throwing hit after hit at Uzu. The orange hero didn't look too fazed through it all. Superboy fist were caught and he received a hard headbutt. He staggered back and was very unprepared for what happened next.

 ** _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAA!"_** He received fury of punches that sent him flying. Superboy landed in rock formation which in his landing completely obliterated it. Scattering rock and dust every which way. Uzu chanted loudly for a short bit than flashed away unexpectedly.

"Well...I didn't see that coming..." A robbed man muttered, as the rebels loaded Superboy's unconscious body into a truck. "Sir what about the other one?" A grunt asked.

"Leave him to destroy, He'll tire out eventually and we'll scoop him up when he does." The soldier nodded at the decision.

Just wait huh?

* * *

Night-fell on the desert as The Boy Wonder along with his teammates who had just reunited with hog tied the soldiers. "So we're a team?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the four us along with Superboy, Captain Uzu and Aqualad." Megan explained, "Then this must be his and Captain Uzu's." Robin held out a ripped shirt, and leather long sleeve shirt with orange armor padding.

"Yes! Did you run in to them?" Megan examined the two pieces of clothing, "We ran into feral boy, not this Captain Uzu guy. I think we would have remembered a guy with a orange helmet." KF concluded. "Hmph! Some teammate, attacking us."

"He didn't know who we are, I don't know who we are!"

"ORA!" They froze at the call, it wasn't exactly right on them but it was too close for comfort. "Did you guys hear that?" Robin whispered. "Yeah what was that?" KF wondered in a normal tone of voice. "And why are you whispering?"

"Because I don 't know if what made that noise is friend or foe!" Robin hissed lowly, "It's Captain Uzu, I know because he was saying the same thing while he was attacking me."

"He attacked you too! Why are our teammates attacking us!?" KF hissed, _**THOOM!**_ A loud boom followed by a large sand, the falling sand cleared enough for the teens to see Cpatain Uzu...in his boxers.

"Oh god where is your pants!" Artemis screamed, Captain Uzu was now clad in back and orange spotted boxers, with his orange helmet and surprisingly his gloves.

"Ora!" He yelled before flashing behind the teens, if it weren't for KF they quick reflexes in moving the team out the way the would've been rocked by a hard left. "Ora!"

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" Artemis yelled before launching an arrow at the back of Uzu. The arrow was caught in between Uzu's finger tips. The arrow soon exploded in his face, Robin launched a several smoke pellets to cover the area. Uzu's eye's glowed white as his O.M. penetrated the smoke with ease.

He zipped through the smoke and grasped Robin by the neck and prepared a right hook. He didn't catch Robin's smirk before his body has frozen stiff. "Nice job Megan." Robin rubbed his throat after it was released.

"Why, just why is our teammates attacking us?" KF asked angrily, "He doesn't know who we're, heck I don't know who we are!" Artemis walked up the frozen in place Uzu before turning away.

"And where's his pants?!"

"He probably ditched them somewhere in the desert, he does get very hot during the day." Robin answered while inspecting Uzu, "Are you sure you can hold him? I don't want to get attacked again by a almost naked teenager in the middle of a desert." He asked Miss M who nodded, "I can hold him, especially right now." She hovered over with her hands out stretched, to the others she was getting a little too close to a unpredictable Uzu.

But in reality-Zzz...He was sleeping soundly, "Running around all day must have tired him out, he'll be much easier to restrain at this point."

"Now that's outta the way, I remember Batman ordering radio silence, we must work for him." Robin concluded, "And how do you know we don't work for my mentor?" KF asked while tapping on his lighting-bolt symbol that turned his suit black to yellow, and red constantly as he did it. Robin and Artemis mimicked this, before Artemis yelled.

"We look ridiculous!" She looked to her side and saw KF mindlessly tapping away at his symbol, "Quit touching yourself!" _Innuendo_ , Miss M silently pondered a away to save Superboy, until she reached a way, hopefully a sure one. She teleported KF, Uzu, Artemis, and Robin into her mind.

"I've brought you into my mind to share with you what I've remembered so far, and together, if you open up you're minds we can piece together a whole picture of what happened." She suggested, "You want you pry through our private thoughts?" Artemis didn't seem to happy of the idea of that, "I don't wish to intrude but-"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us got it." Robin agreed.

"My minds all yours, try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you." Robin snickered, Artemis still looked unsure of the idea until KF held her hand, "Only the last six months, and only what you need." Artemis said sternly. Megan nodded and entered their minds, she began to piece to together the events of the last six months. Everything came back to them like a flood, Batman briefing them, their arrival here, Aqualad informing Megan to safe...!

"AQUALAD!" They collectively gasped, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know that's the last thing I-we remember." Miss M answered, KF and Artemis rapidly let go of each others hand in slight embarrassment. "Uh.. Maybe we can poke around in Uzu's head to see where we went. Maybe Aqualad told Uzu where he was going." KF suggested.

"I don't know...I don't want go inside someone head without their permission..." She rubbed her arm and looked away, what was she suppose to do? "Uh guys? That plan is gonna be a no go." Robin garnered their attention. They saw him kneeling down in the sand near two footprints...and a pair of underwear...oh boy.

"If I we're to take a shot in the dark, I would say Uzu woke up, and disappeared somewhere." Robin concluded, "W-what is that?" Artemis shakily pointed to the black boxers in the sand.

"Boxers, apparently we have a now naked teenager running around the desert at night." Robin said calmly, "Uzu can wait, we need to find Aqualad." KF and Miss M nodded, before Robin checked his 3-D HUD for his missing teammate, all the while Artemis was blushing and shaking with her arrow ready. "Is something wrong Arty?" KF asked.

"N-nothing." She muttered, "Found him, and he's not to far from us neither." Robin gestured to the direction of Aqualad.

* * *

They arrived to find their teammate unconscious, Miss M kneeled down and held him up on her lap, he began to mutter something in his native tongue.

"I can't restore his memories in this state."

"He needs an immediate re-hydration, call the bio-ship." Robin ordered, "It's out of range, but you can get him there fast." She looked to KF who shook his head, "He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. I couldn't even carry her." He nudged Artemis, she seemed very jumpy at the moment, wonder why?

"C-can't you just levitate him back or something?" She asked and received a head shake from Miss M. "I can't I have to go look for Superboy." She got up and turned to the three.

"Six months ago he didn't exist, he's running on animal impulse, I'm the only one that can help him."

"Supey is indestructible, just ask those tanks, Aqualad needs your help right now." KF reasoned, Miss M received a wail of pain from Superboy via her telepathic powers.

"I can't! I have to go help him!" She flew off in worry of her crush, leaving Robin to fruitlessly convince her otherwise. Once she was out of sight, the teens turned around to see none other than Uzu staring them down...completely nude.

"Horse!" Artemis yelled, "When did he sneak up on us?" KF muttered as he locked eyes with Uzu's helmet, as did Robin. "W-why are you guys so calm right now?! Don't you see he's naked!?" She hissed with her arrow pointed at Uzu.

"We're not looking down." Robin answered.

"Ora!" Uzu yelled before charging the three, he was too fast for the three teens as he closed in on them. But a back bird rose in between them and encased Uzu.

...

"What?" KF asked no one in particular. The black energy faded away and revealed Uzu panting, "Whe-where am I?" He gasped, Robin noticed something alarming, there was a girl in kneeling next to Uzu. He went for his Bird-a-Rang but a cold glare from the girl stopped him cold.

"Don't." She uttered briskly, it also stopped KF, and Artemis from trying anything as well. "I merely healed him from the affects of the toxins within his body." She began.

"Toxin? Uzu was poisoned?" Robin asked, "No, sometime during his trek in the desert he consumed something that caused delusions, it's why he attacked you." She finished in a dry tone. When Uzu finally came around she helped him up to his feet, Robin pulled something from his behind his back.

"Here, I think this belongs to you." He handed Uzu's boxers, "Huh?" He blinked before looking down, "Huh...would you look at that." He mumbled, "Hurry up and put your underwear on!" Artemis yelled.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you drunk water from a cactus and started seeing weird hallucinations?" Robin rubbed his temples in a sigh as Uzu nodded. "Yep, I thought I was fighting some weird blonde guy who kept yelling _MUDA_ a lot." Uzu tacked on.

"Muda?" KF whispered to Artemis, "It's Japanese for useless Baywatch." Artemis polished her arrow, seemingly more calm than before. "Oh I see...hey wait!"

"Who's the chick?" Robin whispered to Uzu, Uzu looked back to see Raven staring off into the distance, her cloak drifting in the light breeze. "That's Raven, she want's me to train her." He answered The Boy Wonder.

"Train? She want's you to train her?" He scoffed at the thought of Uzu training someone, just the thought of another Uzu brought a chill down his spine. "It's true though, anyway, what's up with Aqualad?"

"He's from Atlantis remember? He doesn't do to well in these types of environments. We were going to head back to the ship to hydrate him, but Megan flew off after Superboy."

"Conner? What happened to Conner?" Uzu asked while he walked over to Aqualad. "Apparently, Superboy lost his six-months memories, and now he's running on animal instincts." Robin finished.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't lose my memories!" He eye smiled through his helmet, "That's great and all but we need to get Aqua-what are you doing?" Robin asked the Orange Hero. Uzu had gotten a hold of water-hose...which was weird considering he had on nothing but his boxers, helmet, and gloves, shouldn't he be freezing right now?

Uzu aimed the hose at Aqualad, keep in mind this hose is connected to anything right now, and dosed the Altlantian teen in clear crisp water...somehow. Several seconds went by before the Altantain jolted himself up and started to gasp. "Wha-what, when, where-!"

"Looks who up, how you doing Aqualad?" Uzu greeted, "Who, who are people?" Aqualad scrambled around, "It's us, oh right you lost your memory so won't recognize us." Uzu snapped his fingers when a idea came to mind. He helped Aqualad to his feet and studied the teen carefully.

"What are you doin-" ** _SMASH!_** Aqualad was headbutted by Uzu dead center on his forehead, he fell down and grasped his forehead. "Uzu was that for!?" Aqualad muttered through gritted teeth.

"Aqualad you remember us now!" Uzu cheered, "Yes, but was a headbutt necessary?" Aqualad was once again helped up by Uzu, he rubbed his aching head, he was gonna feel that for a while.

"Yeah, I would've let Megan restore your memories, but she ran off about ten minutes ago."

"Ugh, where's your clothes?" Aqualad asked, Uzu shrugged at his question, _'Good news everyone, I have Superboy, and he's okay!'_ Megan said merrily through the link.

 _'Thank goodness for that, are you okay as well?'_ Aqualad asked his teammate, _'Aqualad, you're up, and you have your memories back...how did you get your memories back?'_

 _'Our friend Captain Uzu helped me out.'_ Aqualad answered while rubbing the spot of impact on his head, strangely enough it didn't hurt anymore, at all as a matter of fact. Weird...

But then again everything gets weird when Captain Uzu is involved.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the chapter, I was gonna split it up into two chapters but fuck it, you guys waited a month for this so here was two chapters rolled up into one.**


End file.
